Conflictos y resolución Conflicts and Resolution
by Greisfer
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. Sigue las aventuras e infortunios de Rey y Ren durante un viaje que los cambiará por completo. REYLO. Capítulo 19: Una noche de descanso al lado del otro.
1. Conflicts and resolution

¡Hola a todos y todas!

Decidí comenzar a traducir para este fandom, leí esta historia hace muy poco y quedé completamente prendada; creo que necesita ser leída por aún más personas ya que tiene un argumento fantástico y realmente te atrapa, está terminado y tiene otras dos partes que trataré de traerles.

Este fanfic originalmente es de **Vesperia02** y cuento con su consentimiento para traducir, ¡gracias otra vez!. Conservé su formato para hacerlo lo más parecido al original, sólo cambié, si acaso, unas pocas palabras para darle sentido y no publicar una traducción tipo google :s pero si ven un dedazo o algo que se lea raro, les agradecería que me avisen para corregirlo.

Ojalá que les guste, hay bastante ReyLo más adelante :')

Ni Star Wars ni el fanfic me pertenecen, yo solamente quise traducirlo para que haya aún más historias como esta en español, ¡no gano nada! bueno sí, afino un poco más mi inglés :D

* * *

Capítulo 1 "Conflicts and resolution"/"Conflictos y resolución"

El genral Hux fue sabio al no comentar más que un "Estamos evacuando. El líder supremo requiere de nuestra presencia". Kylo Ren sostuvo su costado y caminó penosamente por la nieve mientras los temblores del planeta en agonía se hacían más fuertes. Su aliento se mostraba a través del aire por esfuerzo cada que él daba un paso hacia su transporte de escape. Hux lanzaba miradas fundidas con duda y cautela hacia él, sin duda preguntándose qué había pasado. Parte de Ren quería que Hux dijera algo, así él podría usar la Fuerza en él y dejarlo atrás pero estaba seguro de que el Líder Supremo estaría disgustado si lo hacía. Ren tenía muchas emociones y pensamientos en su cabeza acerca de los eventos que habían ocurrido ese día. Él necesitaba pensar acerca de todo y sanarse antes de ir a ver al Líder Supremo.

* * *

Kylo Ren se recostó en la fría cama del laboratorio médico mientras exhalaba con dolor mientras se reclinaba. "Esto dejará una cicatriz, Señor, sugiero anestesia para tratar con eficacia esto y su herida en el abdomen…" dijo el droide 2-1B con su voz monótona mientras se preparaba para limpiar y medicar el corte en la cara de Ren. El Sable de Luz cauterizó la herida de alguna manera pero aun así necesitaba atención médica.

"Sólo anestesia local" dijo Ren con los dientes apretados. Tenía mucho que pensar acerca de todo el asunto y él no quería que las drogas lo tuvieran somnoliento e incapaz de mantenerse enfocado. 2-1B no dijo algo y comenzó a atender su cara, mientras que otro droide empezó a cortar su cinturón y la túnica, la cual estaba empapada con sangre y sudor. Ren sospechó que la presión de su cinturón y su determinación fueron el único motivo por el cual él seguía ahí… y se preparó para cuando la presión se liberara cuando el cinturón fuese removido. Su cabeza dio vueltas brevemente y se aferró a las orillas de la cama mientras el cinturón era cortado. Se reusó a gritar y en lugar de eso, se mantuvo enfocado en la Fuerza para que lo ayudara a soportar el dolor. Ren sabía que el disparo en su estómago era un objetivo deliberado, el Wookie tenía buena puntería y le había dado ahí porque que estaba perturbado por su traición. Ren examinó lentamente los eventos de ese día, y evitó intencionalmente pensar acerca de su mayor molestia hasta el final.

La Base Starkiller había sido destruida. Él no tenía que haber visto la explosión como para haber sentido las reverberaciones en todo el navío mientras él llegaba en el carguero. Ren sabía que había muchas debilidades que habían sido aprovechadas, pero todas ellas tenían muchas capas de protección y pocos sabían los códigos para quitar los escudos. El traidor FN-2187 era un ingeniero de los menos importantes en la base y tenía poco tiempo de haber sido ascendido para hacer trabajo de campo supervisado por la capitana Phasma. No había manera de que él tuviera los códigos para los escudos. Con suerte el traidor pudiera estar muerto con la herida que Ren le hizo… FN-2187 se llevó un impacto en toda su espalda. Ren esperaba que Hux fuese el culpable, que un momento de debilidad hubiese bajado los escudos por alguna razón, entones él podría remover esa molestia de su vida. Ren sintió placer por un momento al pensar en la ejecución de Hux por su incompetencia. La destrucción de la base era un gran contratiempo para la Primera Orden, pero el Líder supremo siempre tenía maquinando otros planes.

La muerte de Han Solo le trajo sentimientos encontrados que lo hicieron enojar. Ren estaba seguro que una vez que matase a su propio padre, estaría libre del lado luminoso de la Fuerza, pero se sentía conflictuado como siempre. Ren aún sentía ese jalón que el lado Luminoso le dio en el puente hasta el último segundo. El deseo de ver a su madre y pensar acerca del lazo con su padre fue algo propiciado por Luz basado en su fantasía. Suprimió las pocas memorias de su infancia con Han Solo y trató de enfocarse en el acto de clavar su sable de luz en el torso de su padre. Desafortunadamente eso sólo trajo los últimos gestos y palabras de su padre, diciendo que él podía ayudar a Ren, y tocando su cara antes de caer en aquel vacío. En su Shock y euforia al matar a su padre, los sentidos de Ren fueron debilitados y como represalia falló al bloquear el disparo de la ballesta de Chewbacca.

Sus pensamientos comenzaron a correr por su cabeza. Ren esperaba que tal vez se necesitaran unos días para que su camino al Lado Oscuro de la Fuerza se estableciera, pero aun así una pequeña vocecilla le decía que ese no era el camino. La única cosa que Ren sentía era remordimiento por lo que pudo haber pasdado con su padre. Ren también sospechaba que algunos de esos sentimientos de pérdida eran debidos a la conexión de su madre con la Fuerza. Él necesitaba volverse fuerte para ser mejor, ser mejor que incluso su abuelo. El Líder Supremo debía de estar escondiendo conocimiento de él hasta ese día. Ren sólo podía fantasear acerca de cualquier información adicional que el Líder Supremo pudiese decirle para fortalecer el deseo de Ren por tener mayor poder con el Lado Oscuro.

Ren enjugó la humedad del rabillo de su ojo; 2-1B estaba casi terminando de coser la mejilla de Ren. El droide Médico lo escaneó muchas veces con un sensor para asegurarse de que no había infecciones y para estimular la curación. La cara de Ren se sentía tensa, esperaba que la sensación se fuera pronto. Se vio a sí mismo en la cara metálica del droide y por primera vez cayó en cuenta de qué tan grande había sido el corte. Un poco más profundo y pudo haber muerto. Ren quería arremeter contra su propia debilidad y el tema que él quería evitar. Apretó su mandíbula hasta que sintió que sus dientes podrían romperse.

"La herida en su abdomen va a tomar un poco más de tiempo en curarla debido a la seriedad de ésta, Señor. Seremos capaces de curarla y sugerimos que evite realizar actividades físicas y las que puedan ser estresantes hasta que esté completamente sana" indicó el droide médico, éste continuó atendiendo las pequeñas quemaduras que Ren recibió durante el encuentro en la nieve, el fuerte aroma del antiséptico y los ungüentos para las quemaduras invadieron su nariz. Ren miró al droide y cerró sus ojos para la evaluación mental de la que quería huir.

La chica. La chatarrera. Rey. Sus acusadores ojos florecieron en su conciencia. Él aún sentía la fuerza de ella, aunque muy lejos en la galaxia. Sólo el pensamiento de ella estaba peleando con lo demás en su mente por dominar al resto. El interrogatorio que le hizo parecía haber sido hace eras, y nunca tuvo la oportunidad de revisar la información que le sacó cuando la noticia de que ella se había escapado llegó a sus oídos. Ella era peligrosa, él sabía eso ahora y pagó el precio por subestimarla. Él no cometería ese error de nuevo. Por mucho que estuviera molesto consigo mismo por su arrogancia, él también tenía envidia por su habilidad excepcional.

La habilidad de ella era remarcable desde antes, él sabía porque él fue uno de los primeros en saber acerca de ella.

Ren no reconoció señal alguna de que Rey supiera quien era él. Él era el estudiante mayor de su tío Luke en la nueva academia Jedi en Yavin 4. Él recordaba haberla conocido, Ren apenas comenzaba a ser un hombre y ella aún una niña. Ella era una huérfana de Coruscant traída a la academia, los asistentes de la madre de Ren la habían encontrado en su búsqueda de niños sensibles a la Fuerza para la escuela de Luke. Ren fue a la reunión en lo profundo de la selva, en donde Luke estaba poniendo a prueba los niveles de midiclorianos de ella y anotaba su información en los sistemas. Ren no puso mucha atención a lo que su tío estaba anotando o discutiendo con sus cuidadores pero sí estaba observándola. Ren pudo notar que ella estaba nerviosa y asustada, pero también había una mirada desafiante en sus ojos que indicaba que ella era una sobreviviente.

Los pensamientos de Ren corrieron rápidamente directo desde ese día hasta meses después en donde él fue a ver a su tío, ahí lo escuchó hablando con su madre acerca de Rey.

"Ella es increíble. Sé que los antiguos Jedis acostumbraban a monitorear los niveles de Midiclorianos para calibrar la habilidad con la Fuerza, pero aun así, espero grandes cosas de ella. Ella aprende rápido. Estoy muy contento de que le la enviaras, Leia. Conmigo, ella podrá ser incluso más fuerte de lo que yo soy con la Fuerza".

La respiración de Ren se detuvo y sintió como si alguien estrujara su corazón. Él nunca pensó acerca de la fuerza individual pero siendo su tío quien era, y el hecho de que su abuelo era uno de los usuarios más poderosos de la fuerza en la historia moderna, Ren asumió que naturalmente él sería más fuerte que cualquiera algún día. Saber que esa pequeña niña, quien apenas había empezado su entrenamiento, estaba destinada a sobrepasarlo lo hizo enfurecer y también el escuchar a su tío hablar de ella en esa forma, Luke solía hablar así de Ren, "un niño extraordinario".

Ren seguido se preguntaba si estaba regresando al punto de su vida en donde quería ser más fuerte que ningún otro, ¡Él en serio estaba intentando serlo! Recordó cómo redobló sus estudios y búsquedas para encontrar su propia manera de volverse más el más fuerte en el uso de la Fuerza, entonces encontró la información que buscaba. ¿Era Dart Vader más poderoso con el uso de la fuerza que Anakin y Luke Skywalker? ¿Dart Vader fue derrotado debido a la debilidad de Anakin por Luke? La revelación asustó a Ren, pero ésta palideció en comparación con el deseo de Ren de saber más. Tal vez había un camino para utilizar solamente algo del Lado Oscuro para doblarlo a la voluntad de Ben. Ben solía ser una persona buena.

Ren se dio cuenta de cuan ingenuo era de joven. Desde ahí su viaje lo llevó al que era hoy en día. Su ataque a la Academia, dirigido por el Líder Supremo fue más que un éxito… excepto que Ren sospechó que su tío Luke tenía una idea acerca del malévolo plan y se fue lejos con Rey durante la confusión.

Desde que Luke se fue a esconder a la niña no había lugar en donde encontrarlo. Ren siempre tenía un poco de miedo acerca de que la Fuerza la trajera de vuelta y así él tendría que pelear contra ella, por eso mismo él entrenó aún más. Él siempre se mantenía atento ante alguna chica con pasado misterioso; Ren deseaba con fervor que algo más se hubiese hecho cargo de ella así él no tendría que hacerlo pero años después, sus caminos se cruzaron.

Ren miró hacia su costado, había una rosada y delgada cicatriz pero que con un movimiento brusco, podría abrirse. Vio cómo el droide aplicaba una gasa limpia alrededor de ésta y aseguraba más con gasas alrededor de su abdomen. "Estás despedido" dijo fríamente mientras miraba a los droides médicos y tomó su túnica negra para ponérsela e irse. Sintió que ese droide probablemente quería charlar acerca de que debía ser más cuidadoso pero Ren lo silenció con la mirada. Los droides salieron antes que él, y Ren rápidamente se encaminó hacia las habitaciones de su nave. A Ren no le gustaba ir a cualquier lugar sin su casco ni sin sus insignias de los Caballeros de Ren; se sentía más a gusto con ellos puestos, se sentía más fuerte. Esto es lo que Ben Organa Solo era ahora, Kylo Ren.

No pudo dejar de pensar en _ella_ por mucho, ella era un obstáculo y un impedimento en su destino. ¿Cómo es que Rey se volvió tan fuerte? Él estaba consciente que en su primer encuentro en Takodana ella apenas había sentido la fuerza, por eso él fue capaz de abrumarla tan fácilmente. Jugó con ella un poco para ver qué tan lejos estaba de él y en ese momento él supo que la distancia entre ambos no era mucha. Inicialmente él puso a prueba sus sentidos en el bosque pero ella luchó por localizarlo hasta que él apareciese. Su mente se dirigió hacia su persecución y el intento de ella por perderlo o matarlo.

Ren se sentó en una silla en su habitación y siguió pensando acerca del cambio entre él y Rey. Su costado dolía pero su mente estaba en otro lugar, especialmente en esos ojos que lo desafiaron a él y a su autoridad.

Ella se burló en su cara, no se asustó ni por un momento cuando fue su prisionera… y entonces lo acusó por ser un monstruo que se escondía detrás de una máscara. Ella no sabía nada. ¿Pero por qué sintió la necesidad de quitarse el casco? Se sintió de alguna manera algo osado y una pequeña parte de él, nervioso por la posibilidad de que ella lo reconociera si se lo quitaba pero la parte osada ganó, removió su casco y miró en los ojos de Rey. Se veía sorprendida, ¿qué pensaba ella que era él?

Su mente se aceleró. Eso había sido su error. Él era capaz de controlarse a sí mismo y a la situación mejor sin haberla visto a los ojos. Atemorizar a alguien como Kylo Ren usando su máscara era mejor que amenazarla sin ella. Él necesitaba asustar para leer las mentes más fácilmente, así se volvían débiles y no podían retener información. Ella peleó de vuelta. El piloto de la resistencia que interrogó la semana anterior se quebró con mucha menos presión de la que usó con Rey. Al tiempo que ella lo desafiaba, él se enojaba y se volvía aún más determinado en obtener la información del escondite de su tío. Ren prefería usar una combinación de amenazas verbales, exponiendo las debilidades de su prisionero y usando el lado oscuro de la Fuerza para estimular los centros de dolor en el cerebro…

La recolección de Ren continuó, mientras él estaba ahondando en la mente de ella para encontrar la pieza perdida que llevaba a Luke Skywakler cuando comenzó a sentir su mente en la de él. La sorpresa y el temor en aumento se mostraban en su cara. Ren sintió pánico y retrocedió pero no lo hizo antes de que fuera muy tarde y ella lo burló de nuevo. "¡Estás asustado de que nunca serás tan poderoso como Vader!" le gritó. Él pensó en una amenaza y se fue para poner en orden sus pensamientos luego de la exitosa exploración de ella en su mente.

Tomó los reposabrazos con ira. El pensamiento de ella enfrentándolo así y aprendiendo sus habilidades para usarlas en su contra hacía que su pulso se acelerara. Ella tenía básicamente cero entrenamiento pero ya era capaz de sobrepasarlo… No, calmó esos pensamientos. Se frotó la sien y cerró sus ojos. La chica lo agarró mentalmente con la guardia baja. El Líder Supremo no estaba impresionado con su intento de recuperar el mapa, y entonces mostró interés en ella mientras probaba que era un reto para él. Ren peleó contra el sentimiento de ser débil y estar amenazado por las habilidades innatas de ella.

Revisó en su mente su duelo en el bosque, y como incluso él todavía intentaba rechazar la habilidad de ella. Él estaba herido sí pero ella tenía una gran capacidad, justo como Luke dijo. Peor aún fue el momento en el que el sable de luz de su abuelo voló frente a él pasándolo para caer en el agarre de ella. Ren no pudo ocultar su sorpresa y consternación mientras Rey cargaba contra él sin siquiera hacer pausa. Ella osciló con tal ferocidad que habría afectado a cualquier ser sin incluso usar la Fuerza. Los árboles se quebraron y cayeron debido a los salvajes golpes de los sables de Rey y Ren, la nieve continuaba danzando en el viento alrededor de ellos.

Sus pensamientos flotaron en un momento en donde ellos cayeron en la nieve y sus sables se encontraban chocando con el del otro, "¡Necesitas un maestro!... ¡Yo puedo enseñarte los caminos de la fuerza!". Mirando en los ojos de ella, él vio el mismo niño que fue por un instante. Asustada pero aun así determinada. Con Rey en el borde y la Base Starkiller destruyéndose alrededor de ellos, él realmente pensó que ella se le uniría. Recordó el momento en el que las palabras salieron de su boca por sorpresa pero sabía que eso era lo que él deseaba. Ella era fuerte y él podía ser el mejor maestro para Rey. Ella cerró sus ojos y entonces contraatacó con la Fuerza, dejándolo herido y solo mientras el suelo se rompía entre ellos.

¿Por qué lo rechazó? Él había llegado tan lejos por sí mismo, por sus propios méritos. Él podía ser el mejor maestro para ella, juntos podrían gobernar la galaxia.

Ren se detuvo a sí mismo de esos pensamientos… eran peligrosos. Estaba de camino hacia el Líder supremo. Ella probablemente estaba en el propio hacia su tío si lograba tener acceso al mapa completo. Él asumió que eso haría ella o que Luke la encontraría. A pesar de que él estaba en su escondite, Luke podría estar al tanto de la muerte de Han y del despertar de Rey. Esto no iba a terminar bien. Pero una pequeña voz le dijo que ella era apenas igual de mayor que cuando él fue con el Líder supremo y con el Lado Oscuro. Tal vez ella podía convertirse. Mientras que su atracción por el Lado Oscuro era por poder, tal vez él podía llevarla por medio del miedo. Le gustó pensar en esa posibilidad. La próxima vez que se encontraran, le mostraría el verdadero poder del Lado Oscuro y cómo sería su vida si le dejase enseñarla.

Ren continuó pensando por mucho tiempo en esa noche acerca del Lado Oscuro y la Fuerza. Y en Rey.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, ¡comenten por favor! iré transcribiendo lo más rápido que pueda, ¡se los prometo! por cierto, si alguien reclama como suya la imagen de portada, con gusto la retiro si es molestia.

Cuídense mucho y que la Fuerza los acompañe :)


	2. Departures Partidas

¡Hola de nuevo!

Recuerden que esta es una TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA, la historia pertenece a **Vesperia02,** quien está al pendiente. Me comentó que entiende el español así que estoy segura de que sus comentarios serán leídos por ella n.n ¡por favor dejen su opinión!

Gracias también por hacerme ver algunos errorcillos que se me pasaron, ya están corregidos.

Ni Star Wars ni el fanfic me pertenecen, sólo hago la labor de traducirlo.

* * *

Capítulo 2 "Departures"/"Partidas"

Rey ajustó las coordenadas, basada en la información combinada de R2-D2 y BB8. Recibió una mirada alentadora de Chewbacca, los dos pusieron el Halcón Milenario en modo de hípervuelo. El carguero se lanzó hacia las estrellas, las cuales se alargaban al pasarlas. Rey revisó el panel del control buscando alguna anomalía y sin encontrar algo más, se levantó del deteriorado asiento.

"Chewbacca, voy a revisar la nave un poco, ¿podrías decirme cuando estemos cerca o si pasa algo?" Rey le dio una pequeña sonrisa torcida a su copiloto. Chewbacca respondió con un gruñido afirmativo. "Bien, nos vemos después, Chewie" su sonrisa se hizo más genuina. Chewie y ella apenas se estaban conociendo y compartían el peso de la pérdida de Han Solo entre ellos. Ninguno traía a colación el tema, era muy fuerte y muy pronto pero como Han dijo, Chewie y ella se caían muy bien y se estaban haciendo amigos rápido.

Los zapatos de Rey resonaron despacio mientras dejaba la cabina y bajaba hacia los compartimentos secretos. Rey comenzó a sonreír mientras recordaba el cómico intento de Finn y ella por esconderse de Han Solo hace poco tiempo, pero la memoria fue vívida. Rey se detuvo y cubrió su boca para reprimir un sollozo. Han fue asesinado por su propio hijo y Finn estaba en un coma inducido como último recurso para salvar su vida, ambos por causa de Kylo Ren. La tristeza de Rey se convirtió en ira y también en incredulidad.

Rey se sentó con cansancio en el cuarto de estar y miró a su alrededor. R2-D2 estaba apagado y parado del otro lado. La última vez que estuvo en esa nave, ella estaba atendiendo a Finn, rezando por un milagro. "Por favor no me dejes" pensó con desesperación hacia el comatoso cuerpo. Toda su vida fue una chatarrera, siempre sola. Rey aprendió que al confiar en la gente obtendría un cuchillo en su espalda… o su chatarra podría ser robada. Eso cambió y Rey no podía creer dónde estaba ahora. Comenzó con el aceptar a BB8 a ir con ella. Él no tendría la capacidad o motivos para robarle. Desde ahí todo se desenvolvió en el peor tipo de tormenta impredecible en Jakku, "da tu mejor esfuerzo y aguántalo" pensó.

Las leyendas se volvieron realidad. Han Solo, Luke Skywalker, La Princesa Leia, Dart Vader. Ella solía escuchar a los comerciantes mientras bebían, contando historias de ellos; cuando era más joven, ella se acercaba lo más que podía pero eso se acabó cuando creció. El tiempo era oro y ella necesitaba todo el posible para encontrar partes que se vendieran, para sobrevivir hasta que su familia regresara.

La familia de Rey nunca regresó por ella. Sino que Chewie y Finn regresaron por ella. Ellos eran su familia ahora.

La relación con Finn fue forzada al principio, primero por necesidad para sobrevivir al ataque de la Primera Orden, luego para escapar de los monstruos y los piratas espaciales en el carguero de Han Solo. Se empezó a llevar bien con Finn pero siempre pensaba en que debería de ser más cuidadosa con las personas en las que confiaba, él como sea, regresó por ella cuando nadie antes lo hizo, allá en la Base Starkiller, ahí confió en Finn por completo. Se sintió triste, quería estar con él hasta que despertara. La General Leia le aseguró que estaba en buenas manos y que cuidarían muy bien de Finn. Leia entonces le hizo un interrogatorio acerca de lo que ocurrió en la Base Starkiller.

* * *

Leía tenía cierta agilidad mental y por ello Rey se encontró explicándole todo y detallando, hasta las más pequeñas cosas que ella no hubiera encontrado esenciales. La General estaba particularmente interesada en el crecimiento de Rey en la Fuerza. Rey sintió que las partes que contó acerca de ella usando la Fuerza se sentían irreales y disparatadas, y quería evitar sonar como una lunática pero Leia sabía tanto acerca de la Fuerza, que Rey terminó diciéndole todo. Continuó y sintió que sus ojos se humedecían cuando llegó al recuerdo de Finn y ella mirando hacia abajo para toparse con Han Solo y su hijo. Rey secó sus ojos y miró a la General Leia quien también tenía sus ojos húmedos.

"Necesito que me digas que se dijeron, todo lo que puedas recordar" pidió Leia con voz temblorosa.

"Han quería mirarle la cara a su hijo, Ren se vio obligado a retirarse el casco. Entonces Ren dijo que Ben Solo estaba muerto por ser débil como su padre" Rey quería ser precisa para la General. "Han dijo que era mentira y que ese tal Snoke le estaba mintiendo y usándolo… entonces…" la memoria se apoderó de Rey y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. "Un tono de voz distinto vino de la boca de Ren constatando que el Líder Supremo era sabio… que él era una persona diferente en ese momento."

La General Leia miró intensamente a Rey, su ceño se frunció en señal de que estaba pensando y las lágrimas surcaron sus mejillas. Rey no podía dejar de repasar una y otra vez acerca del intercambio de palabras.

Luego de unos minutos, la voz de la General rompió el silencio "Continua".

"Han le pidió a Ren que volviera a casa, que usted lo extrañaba, que ambos lo extrañaban. Ren respondió que él estaba destruido por dentro, después de eso su voz bajó y no se les escuchaba pero Ren tomó su sable de luz y lo sostuvo entre ellos. Pensé que se lo daría a Han… pero en vez de eso, lo clavó en su pecho" la voz de Rey se quebró y un pequeño sollozo se le escapó. Leía se levantó y la abrazó. Rey intentó calmarse, aún había más cosas por discutir.

Rey continuó con respecto a lo que pasó con ella y Ren en la pelea en el bosque. Finn estaba seriamente herido y el planeta temblaba. Ella vio el brazo extendido de Ren llamando al sable de luz, Rey en ese momento se enfocó y estrechó sus ojos también en éste, entonces el sable se sacudió bruscamente en el aire y fue directo a la palma de su mano. A pesar de su sorpresa, ella de alguna forma sabía que vendría a ella. Rey no tenía tiempo que perder y fue contra Ren, él desvió cada golpe y comenzó a atacar mientras que el suelo detrás de ella comenzaba a desquebrajarse.

"Él dijo que quería enseñarme a usar la Fuerza, yo estaba asustada y no sabía qué estaba haciendo. Pero me negué por el cómo trató a mis amigos…" Rey recalcó. Leía asintió pensativa. Rey no quería admitirlo pero con su miedo a la Fuerza, una parte de ella quería ir con él. Sinceramente ella había aprendido lo poco que sabía copiándolo, él fue su único maestro ¡pero la había lastimado! ¡lastimado a los otros y matado a sus amigos!

"Entonces pensé, ¿por qué no usar la Fuerza con el sable de luz?". Ella recordó que pudo sentir todo a su alrededor. Los chisporroteantes sables, la respiración entrecortada de Ren, la nieve y viento glacial que arrastraba a los copos. Su sudor bordeando su cara, amenazando con congelarse. Ella podía sentir todo. Contraatacó a su espada y fue capaz de hacerlo retroceder. Sus sentidos con la Fuerza habían aumentado, sus reacciones se hicieron más rápidas y fuertes "Contraataqué y mi sable cortó su cara. Él estaba en la nieve mirándome, algo me decía que debería de matarlo pero el suelo colapsó entre nosotros mientras el planeta estaba muriendo.

"Ese es el lado Oscuro de la Fuerza" dijo Leia con calma "No soy un Jedi pero sé mucho. Creo que debería estar entre tus prioridades el ir con Luke, así él podría entrenarte para usarla con seguridad y con ello podrías traerlo, lo necesitamos. Otra cosa, no niego el estar agradecida de que perdonaste a mi hijo y basada en lo que me dijiste, todavía hay bondad en él. Está en conflicto. Puedo sentir que él siente pesar por la muerte de Han" los cálidos ojos de Leia miraron con intensidad a Rey. "Sospecho que Luke está consciente de ti y que puede responder tus preguntas mejor que yo"

* * *

Rey escuchó un ruido proveniente de la cabina, ya estaban llegando. R2-D2 se encendió y silbó muchas veces a Rey y comenzó a dar vueltas. "Se cuidadoso, ninguno de los dos somos buenos nadadores" bromeó Rey, R2-D2 se detuvo pero aun así hacía ruidos emocionado.

Rey sintió su estómago dar vueltas mientras regresaba a la cabina. Luke Skywalker, el último Jedi, el héroe de la rebelión. Rey pronto estaría conociéndolo y no sabía qué esperar. Tenía los pensamientos enfocados en él. Rey apretó el hombro de Chewie y pasó al asiento del capitán. Él rugió y los dos pasaron al hipervuelo del Halcón Milenario.

Una hermosa esfera azul se dejó ver ante sus ojos. Tenues nubes blancas envolvían al planeta. Rey enmudeció. Takodana era una selva frondosa con muchos lagos y sonidos que ella no había escuchado antes, incluso las palabras _selva, lago, océano…_ sonaban como un extraño lenguaje alienígena en su mente. Comparando a Takodana con Jakku, Rey sentía que ella nunca más estaría sedienta de nuevo debido a las gigantescas masas de agua que había. Recordó cuando dio sus primeros pasos en el planeta, sintiendo el agua subiendo por sus ropas. Este planeta era al menos, todo agua. Una cosa era soñar con un planeta de agua pero era otra muy distinta verlo en realidad. R2-D2 silbó mientras descendían. "Dice que debería de haber una isla grande más adelante, es un poco más grande que estas rocas"

El Halcón Milenario sobrevoló el agua y pasó algunas pequeñas islas. Algunas eran pura roca, otras tenían pintas de verde. Más adelante ella vio una isla aparecer en el azul horizonte. "¡Esa debe ser!" apuntó Rey; ella no estaba segura si había sonado como si estuviera un poco nerviosa. Chewie no lo pasó por alto y gruñó en tono alentador.

Se acercaron lentamente, los propulsores formaron algunas olas. Chewie gruñó y gimoteó, Rey notó que él estaba refiriéndose a una pequeña bahía en donde surgían peldaños de piedra que iban hacia arriba en el terreno. Rey asintió y aterrizaron el Halcón.

"Quédense aquí, les hablaré por el comunicador". Rey tomó su mochila y la revisó para estar segura de que el sable de Luz aún estaba ahí. Fue hacia la salida, la puerta y la rampa hidráulica se abrieron. Una brisa fría la golpeó en la cara y el aroma que Rey asumió que era el del océano, inundó su olfato. Continuó bajando la rampa fue hacia las rocas desiguales que llevaban a la orilla. Rey se balanceó y usó su bastón para caminar por las peñas resbalosas y alcanzó pronto tierra firme. Sintió que estaba siendo jalada fuertemente por el camino, casi corrió.

El camino de piedra era desigual, estrecho en algunos lugares y a veces desgastado y mostrando tierra oscura en otros. Rey tuvo un camino arduo y al alcanzar una especie de planicie, lo vio. Ella sintió que él estaba consciente de su presencia. Lo miró. Luego de lo que parecieron horas, él se volvió y sus claros ojos azules no revelaron severidad. Rey estudió su cara, se veía anciano pero astuto. Rebuscó en su mochila por el sable de luz y se lo extendió.

Sus ojos mostraron señal de reconocer algo cuando vio lo que estaba en la mano de ella.

* * *

Ojalá que me haya quedado algo coherente. Voy avanzando rápido la traducción para que puedan disfrutar la lectura cuanto antes.

Si algún seguidor de mis otros fanfics me está leyendo en éste, ¡no se asusten! prometo que si lo subiré completo xD

Cuídense mucho y que la fuerza los/las acompañe.


	3. Revelations Revelaciones

¡Buen día a todos!

Me alegra que les vaya gustando esta historia n.n

Recuerden que esta es una traducción, la original es de Vesperia02 y cuento con su permiso.

Star Wars tampoco me pernenece, sólo les traigo este fabuloso fanfic al español.

* * *

Capítulo 3 "Revelations"/ "Revelaciones"

"He esperado por ti Rey, sentí que vendrías desde hace mucho tiempo. Como sea, no esperaba ver ese sable de luz otra vez" dijo Luke, con voz grave llevada por el viento. Rey no dijo algo, no tenía idea qué responder ante eso. ¿Cómo sabía su nombre? "Tenemos mucho qué discutir y tengo aún más para compartir, ven conmigo". Luke dio la vuelta bajó por el camino. Rey guardó el sable de nuevo en su mochila y se apresuró a seguirlo. El viento estaba volviéndose más fuerte y las oscuras nubes se estaban moviendo rápidamente hacia el lugar en donde estaban. Luke no dijo nada en su descenso, pasaron lo que parecía ser un jardín de vegetales desconocidos para Rey, giró bruscamente en una pared de roca. Mientras Rey llegaba allí, había un resquicio que también atravesó y se metió en una especie hendidura. Las paredes estaban con humedades por la brisa del océano pero estaba seca. El resquicio llevaba hacia una larga cámara vacía, y ella pudo ver otros cuartos que parecían estar divididos por rocas. Todo parecía datar desde el establecimiento de la isla. Ella estaba algo sorprendida de ver un generador que cableaba el lugar e iba hacia un área que fungía como cocina y habitación. Había algunas pocas luces en las paredes pero eran suficientes para que Rey pudiera ver con claridad.

"Chewbacca y R2-2 vinieron conmigo, están todavía en el Halcón Milenario. Tenemos provisiones también. No sabíamos que íbamos a encontrar…" su voz se fue apagando mientras Luke asentía y le indicaba que se sentara. Él estaba sentado en una alfombra al lado de una mesa cuadrada. Rey dejó sus cosas en la esquina del lugar y lo imitó, sentándose a su lado.

"He pensado por mucho qué decirte cuando llegaras. No me reconoces ¿o sí?" Luke tenía la misma mirada intensa que su hermana. Rey estudió su cara y sacudió su cabeza.

Luke respiró profundo y dejó salir un suspiro. "Soy responsable por todo lo malo que ha pasado, más que sólo por mi sobrino siendo tentado por el Lado Oscuro y por tu situación también…" Rey sólo pudo mirarlo con confusión. Luke siguió, con un tinte de tristeza en su voz "Como puedes saber o no, intenté restaurar la orden Jedi. Ben, o como se hace llamar, Kylo Ren, era uno de mis estudiantes. Tú también eras estudiante, de las últimas que tuve, antes que él atacara la Academia con los legionarios del Lado Oscuro, los Caballeros de Ren."

"¡Eso no puede ser! ¡He estado en Jakku esperando el regreso de mi familia por los últimos quince años!" soltó Rey bruscamente. Ella normalmente odiaba y evadía el recuerdo del navío dejándola en ese mundo desértico, pero ahora se estaba enfocando en recordar cada detalle.

" _Te dejé_ en Jakku para salvarte, Kylo Ren estaba buscándote. Él sentía que eras una amenaza para su legado de ser mejor que su abuelo". Rey sabía eso último muy bien, pero ¿cómo es que no reconocía a ese hombre?

Luke siguió, "¿Recuerdas cómo eran tus padres?". Rey sabía que él no quería provocarla pero se sentía frustrada por no hacerlo, no podía. Sintió sus ojos humedecidos, su lucha por vivir en ese horrendo mundo en contra de su voluntad y la mentira de que sus padres volverían por ella. Rey peinaba su cabello de la misma manera cada día desde que llegó a Jakku, así podrían reconocerla cuando ellos regresaran. Las manos de Rey estaban hechas puño enfrente de ella y las miró.

"Por favor entiende que lo que hice fue para protegerte de Kylo Ren. Tenía otras opciones pero esa era la más segura que tenía en ese momento. Tuve que tomar esa decisión por ti y deposité mi confianza en la Fuerza de que nos veríamos de nuevo. Rey…" La voz de Luke se detuvo. Los ojos de Rey estaban lagrimenado pero cuando lo miró, Luke también tenía lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas. "Lo siento, perdón por todo. No puedo hacer algo para compensarte todo lo que pasaste. Sinceramente no quería que murieras en vano por las manos de Kylo Ren."

Rey abrazó sus rodillas y colocó su barbilla en ellas para luego llorar mientras sacudía sus hombros. Cada memoria dolorosa en Jakku, estando hambrienta y sedienta, su confianza siendo traicionada por los otros chatarreros, la vergüenza de sí misma por su infantil sueño por esperar a sus padres… cada una traía lágrimas y sollozos que aniquilaban su cuerpo. Sintió que los años se materializaron como lágrimas en sus ojos. Rey no escuchó a Luke levantarse mientras limpiaba los rastros de lágrimas, sorbiendo aire, él le trajo un jarro caliente de líquido oscuro "es té, te ayudará". Rey notó que él también trajo uno para sí y lo tomó. Era caliente con un sabor especiado, que la ayudó a sentirse mejor. Puso ambas manos alrededor del recipiente para calentarlas.

"Cuéntame acerca de mí, dime qué pasó" la voz de Rey se quebró. Sorbió un poco de su té y sintió que este fortalecía su resolución.

"Te diré todo desde el inicio. Cuando te dejé en Jakku, te modifiqué la memoria para protegerte. Eras muy joven así que pudiste decirle algo equivocado a la gente equivocada, la cual pudo haberle dicho a Ren en dónde te encontrabas". Rey asintió algo aturdida. "Puedo quitar el bloqueo y ayudarte a recordar.

La única vez que Rey podía recordar el haber tenido a alguien en su mente fue cuando fue prisionera de Kylo Ren. Él no fue gentil y la lastimó. "¿Dolerá?" preguntó con cautela.

"No pero necesitas calmarte. Cierra tus ojos si crees que te ayudará". Luke estiró su mano y Rey cerró sus ojos mientras intentaba aspirar profundo cuando respiraba. Sintió a Luke en su mente de súbito. En comparación con Ren, quien fue enérgico e insistente, no había otra manera de describir a Luke en su mente excepto por la palabra "cuidadoso". De repente, como si un cerrojo se hubiera abierto, las memorias inundaron su mente.

Recuerdo. Ella estaba en un callejón oscuro caminando descalza entre edificios, con su estómago gruñendo. Cada día podía encontrar comida en el mismo lugar de siempre. El recuerdo era borroso pero se pudo divisar a sí misma de niña yendo a cierto lugar. Una hermosa mujer estaba dándoles comida y ayudando a otros niños mientras que otro sujeto tenía en sus manos un monitor con el que escaneaba a un niño. Llegó su turno y vio que la mujer era Leia, ella sonrió y el hombre que la acompañaba la escaneó, después le susurró algo a la mujer, Leia asintió y miró a Rey "Pequeña ¿tienes nombre? ¿Y tus padres?" la pequeña Rey dio solo su nombre, no sabía de dónde venía. Sacudió su cabeza. "Podemos darte comida y llevarte a un lugar seguro, también te daremos ropas limpias…" Rey aceptó ansiosamente y siguió a Leia junto con su asistente a un transporte.

Recuerdo. Estaba asustada. Estaba encerrada en un pequeño cuarto en donde había una cama y una mesa. Vio la ciudad a través de la ventana y ésta se hacía más pequeña a medida que la astronave se elevaba en el aire. Antes de estar en ese cuarto, algunas mujeres vinieron y la bañaron, le dieron una nueva túnica para vestir en lugar de los andrajos a los que estaba acostumbrada. Su piel incluso brillaba, no recordaba haberse visto así antes, sólo estaba acostumbrada a la suciedad y al hambre.

Recuerdo. Ella fue llevada a una enorme edificación de piedra con hojas y plantas de todo tipo. Pasó por algunos droides que le apuntaron con las luces de sus armas pero el hombre que iba con ella en el barco les indicó que las bajaran. Fue dirigida hacia una habitación grande y en medio había un hombre con cálidos ojos azules vistiendo ropas de color café y canela. Un joven Luke Skywalker. Un chico estaba detrás de él, vestía ropas color crema y su cabello era negro azabache al igual que sus ojos. El chico la miró. La Rey del presente respingó al reconocerlo. El recuerdo continuó… ella se dirigía a conocer a Luke, él se apoyó en el suelo con una rodilla y se presentó; se sintió nerviosa y se preguntó por qué ese chico la miraba de esa forma.

Recuerdo. Luke apagó su sable de Luz, la tomó y corrió fuera del templo. Ella estaba llorando ¿qué pasaba?, estaba oscuro y llovía, los rayos iluminaban su visión por el momento. Oía voces gritando detrás de ellos y pistolas disparándose. Luke corrió alrededor de pilares inmóviles para hacerse camino hacia el Ala-X. Luke le puso los cinturones de seguridad en el asiento del pasajero y puso una mano sobre los ojos de la niña. Ella cerró sus ojos y durmió de inmediato.

Recuerdo. Luke se arrodilló frente a ella en un planeta de clima caliente. Ella nunca antes había sentido el sol tan caliente o no lo había odiado tanto así como en ese momento. No podía caminar bien en esa arena. Él tomo su cabeza en las manos y forzó el contacto con sus ojos mientras murmuraba rápidamente. Se sintió aturdida. Luke entonces estaba de pie en la esquina de su campo visual modificando también la memoria del chatarrero llamado Unkar, quien estaba sujetándola de su brazo. Luke se fue. Rey comenzó a seguirlo cuando vio la nave irse con Luke. Unkar tiró de ella de manera brusca y comenzó a decirle que tenía que hacer algo útil ahí y obtener raciones para sobrevivir.

Los ojos de Rey se enfocaron en su última memoria. Ella estaba respirando con dificultad, su pecho dolía por intentar tomar aire.

"Asumo que naciste en Coruscant. Leia te encontró debido a mi solicitud de buscar a niños sensibles a la Fuerza. Fuiste encontrada en uno de los sectores pobres del planeta. No nos dijiste que conocías a tus padres; los otros niños que iban por comida también eran huérfanos. Viniste aquí y comenzaste a estudiar, no comenzaste con los caminos de la Fuerza pero sí con los conocimientos básicos que beneficiarían a un Jedi bien formado. Después de unos meses, Ben comenzó a actuar diferente, entrenando más duro y pasando más tiempo en la biblioteca y archivos. Al principio pensé que estaba creciendo y volviéndose más serio, como sea, la Fuerza dejo ver que algo malo iba a pasar, involucrando a Ben. Dejó la academia por un año y regresó el que conocemos como Kylo Ren. Sentí que la vida de los pocos guardias que teníamos cesó por medio de la Fuerza. No teníamos mucha protección ahí, sólo la suficiente para alejar a los animales que fueran peligrosos. Los guardias y los maestros que llevé ahí perecieron. Intenté manipular a algunos de los Caballeros de Ren,pero siendo el único Jedi, fui superado numéricamente. Tomé la decisión de llevarte conmigo a toda costa y escapamos."

Rey miró a Luke. Se veía avejentado, la tristeza y el remordimiento pasaron factura en su mente y cuerpo.

"¿Por qué no ayudaste a tu hermana y a la Resistencia? Te necesitaban" inquirió Rey mientras tomaba el resto de su té.

Luke respondió, "Por dos razones. Primero, mi pesar por lo que pasó, la gente murió por mi culpa, yo y mi propio sobrino fuimos seducidos por el Lado Oscuro. No sé qué debí de hacer" la exasperación se apoderó de la voz de Luke. "A veces me digo a mí mismo que debí de supervisar más sus estudios y entrenamientos o prohibirle dejar la Academia por todo ese año. Sólo pensé en cuando yo era joven en Tatooine y mi tío no me dejaba ir a vivir las aventuras que tanto quería experimentar. Me compadecí de Ben. Sus padres estaban involucrados con la resistencia y peleando contra lo que quedaba del Imperio y él estaba aquí, el más antiguo estudiante, solo. Me contó que quería ir a algunos mundos seguros que estaban bajo el comando de la nueva República para ver los otros templos Jedi y los otros lugares históricos y se lo permití." Luke exhaló y respiró profundo de nuevo, "Esto coincide con mi segunda razón. Ben, a pesar de tener conflictos consigo mismo, fue tentado aún más por su Líder Supremo, Snoke. Intenté buscar en información del viejo Imperio pero no encontré algo que me sirviera para saber de él, excepto que Palpatine declaró que Snoque no era una amenaza desde que Vader sirvió a Palpatine. Desde ahí concluí que Snoke servía al Lado Oscuro, y todo este tiempo se ha ocultado en la sombras. Con Palpatine y Vader muertos, se hizo un vacío con el cual Snoke se hizo más agresivo. Kylo Ren me persiguió durante su ataque a la Academia, tuvimos un enfrentamiento, el cual me dejó una pequeña cicatriz en mi mejilla derecha, y no pude soportar la idea de matarlo. Era el hijo de mi hermana, lo amaba y lo críe también. Lo golpee con la Fuerza y escapé. Estoy seguro que lo que él más quería era reportarle mi muerte a Snoke. No podía poner en peligro los esfuerzos de la Resistencia con mi presencia". Rey inclinó su cabeza y vio una pequeña cicatriz por su barbilla.

Luke le sonrió luego a Rey "Tengo muchas habitaciones, como ya te habrás dado cuenta, y podemos ayudar a Chewie y a R2 a venir aquí. Va a ser un día largo para los dos y tenemos aún más que hacer mañana."

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, ¡comenten por favor!

Cuídense mucho y que la fuerza los acompañe :)


	4. Masks Ocultamientos

¡Hola!

Les traigo de nuevo otro capítulo de esta traducción en la cual voy avanzando rápido.

Como les vengo diciendo desde el primer capítulo, el fanfic original en inglés le pertenece a **Vesperia02** quien muy amablemente me dio su permiso para transcribirlo al español puesto que me pareció una historia excelente y sentí que debía ser leída por más personas. Sé que por muchas causas no todos conocen/practican/hablan el idioma inglés y también por ello me di esta tarea.

Star Wars no me pertenece, subo este fanfic sin fines de lucro :)

* * *

Capítulo 4 "Masks"/"Ocultamientos"*

Ren iba y venía con impaciencia por su apartamento, aguardando por su encuentro con el Líder Supremo en Borosk. La Primera Orden fue rescatada de los restos del Imperio y Borosk tenía una fortaleza militar. El planeta tenía orbitándole campos minados y muchas flotas de acorazados. Ese y otros sistemas cercanos en el borde externo estaban bajo la influencia de la Primera Orden. Habían aterrizado hace varias horas y Ren dijo que iba a refrescarse antes de ser requerido por el Líder Supremo.

Sus ropas negras crujían con su caminar, el casco reposaba solitario en la mesa. Ren respiró y trató de llenar su mente con pensamientos del Lado Oscuro. Pensó en Vader, pero entonces pensó que ello también lo llevaría a pensar en sus padres o su tío. Pensó mejor en las heridas que recibió en la Base Starkiller, pero el rostro de ella entró en su visión. No le importaba pensar en Rey, especialmente desde que él quería enseñarle y entrenarla en el uso del Lado Oscuro de la aún se sentía inquieto por sus habilidades y su innato poder con la fuerza pero aun así pensaba en ella siendo su estudiante, ante ese pensamiento, su estado de ánimo se elevó.

Su puerta se deslizó para dejar ver a un Stormtrooper anunciando que el Líder Supremo requería de su presencia y lo esperó. Ren tomó su casco y fue escoltado por ese mismo stormtrooper, caminó por los corredores, pasaron muchas patrullas mientras se acercaban al auditorio auxiliar, Ren vio al General Hux irse, vio que esa cara blanca se miraba recién escarmentada. Ren estaba agradecido por tener su máscara por lo que se permitió sonreír y reprimir sólo un poco una risa. Hux notó a Ren y su cara se enrojeció en enojo, consciente de que lo había visto en su debilidad. Hux caminó directamente hacia él

"Tú también eres responsable por la caída de la Base Starkiller. La Resistencia también escapó y-" Ren lo interrumpió.

"Tú, General, estabas a cargo de la base. Tomaste el crédito por todos los triunfos pero no por sus fallas. A pesar de que ambos trabajamos para el Líder Supremo, nuestros caminos son muy diferentes. Yo cumplí con mi tarea." Ren pasó a su lado y entró solo al auditorio.

Las botas de Ren hicieron eco al caminar en el piso de piedra negra. El auditorio estaba todo en negro y no tenía decoración alguna excepto en el centro, donde el pedestal del Líder supremo lo elevaba varios metros. Ahí estaba él sentado, sus ojos oscuros miraban a Ren mientras avanzaba, Ren podía sentirla Fuerza, el Lado Oscruro, radiando de su ser. Ren había sido convocado ante su presencia muchas veces y cada vez sentía el mismo temor, como lo sintió la primera vez. Ren se puso frente a la base y se arrodilló.

"Kylo Ren, tenemos algunas cosas que discutir. Sentí tu éxito al matar a Han Solo" dijo lentamente el Líder Supremo.

"Líder supremo, sí, maté a mi padre como querías" expresó Ren con simpleza.

"Pese a que te siento un poco más fuerte con el Lado Oscuro, tu transición no está completa" Ren sabía que era cierto y no se molestaba en esconderlo. Le avergonzaba que la Luz aún lo tentaba tanto como se podía. El Líder Supremo continuó, "También, requiero que tú traigas a la chica. El General Hux me informó que seguiste a la Resistencia después de la muerte de Han Solo, y que cuando te vieron de nuevo, estabas herido." El Líder Supremo pausó. "Quítate el casco".

Ren, irritado por el intento de Hux por ganarse el favor de Snoke, acató la orden. La cicatriz estaba oscureciendo en color y sólo de vez en cuando, cuando hablaba, Ren sentía su cara estirada en esa parte. Miró al Líder supremo.

"¿La chica te hizo eso?"

"Sí. Fui debilitado por el disparo de una ballesta pero aun así los seguí. Esperaba golpearla fuera pero terminé enfrentándola. Ella es fuerte en el uso de la Fuerza-"

El Líder Supremo lo interrumpió con desdén, "¿Por qué fuiste vencido por ella? Por alguien que no tenía entrenamiento alguno"

"Líder Supremo, ella es fuerte. Quiero traerla-" Ren trató de decirle.

"Es esta la chica que has estado buscando por todos estos años desde que viniste a mi ¿no? Has estado obsesionado entonces y tenía que recordarte a quién servías y seguías. Tú aun no te has dado por vencido en tu fijación por ella. ¿Por qué?"

El Líder Supremo podía haber preguntado cualquier cosa pero no esperaba una respuesta. Ren sintió su presión en su mente, buscando, y colapsó hacia enfrente, con sus brazos por delante. Ren no dijo algo pero mordió su lengua debido al dolor. El dolor lentamente comenzaba a alejarse.

"Así que Luke Skywalker piensa que es fuerte y tú piensas… ¿que puedes entrenarla?"

Ren se levantó y se puso sobre una rodilla en el suelo a su vez que se concentraba en respirar "Sí. Ella está asustada de la Fuerza, puedo sentirlo. Puedo atraerla al Lado Oscuro con sus miedos. Ella fue abandonada en Jakku".

El líder supremo hizo una pausa. "La vas a traer ante mí. Estoy interesado en ver su fuerza con mis propios ojos. Tal vez sea ella quien derrote a Skywalker…"

Ren se contrajo de dolor en el interior ante aquella ridiculez pero también sintió satisfacción por iba a ser él que la buscara.

"Por ahora aumentaremos tu educación con el Lado Oscuro, necesito estar seguro de tu compromiso y tu camino, esto ayudará con nuestra nueva meta con la chica. Cierra tus ojos y siente la Fuerza. Siente tu ira y deseo por poder. Ahora. ¿Sientes mi presencia a través de la Fuerza?"

Ren estaba conmocionado. Él justo había sentido la proeza del Líder Supremo a través de la Fuerza, el poder del Lado Oscuro, emitiendo una especie de olas y cuando se fue, Ren abrió sus ojos, esperaba a que el Líder Supremo ya se hubiese desvanecido.

El Líder supremo miró a Ren, sus ojos oscuros como siempre lo habían sido. "Puedes ocultar la presencia de tu Fuerza con suficiente concentración. Trata."

* * *

Era todavía temprano cuando Ren dejó el auditorio. Su cabeza punzaba y se sentía como si no hubiera dormido por días. Ren sólo sentía que había alcanzado a ocultarse dos veces, ambas por menos de un minuto. Ren se concentró y no mostró signos de su cansancio mientras regresaba a su apartamento. A diferencia de Hux, él se rehusaba a mostrar su debilidad. El Líder supremo no era el más paciente de los maestros pero incluso él admitía la dificultad. "Mantén esta manera de enfocarte para ocultarte a ti mismo. Como tu entrenamiento, mientras comes, mientras duermes. Eso siempre tiene que estar en tu mente". El Líder Supremo lo despidió y pidió que mejorara para la próxima vez que se encontraran.

Ren llegó a su destino y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Tenía un apartamento grande con muchas habitaciones. Estaban decorados de manera modesta, con algunos muebles y algunos fotogramas de templos Sith adornando las paredes. Se desvistió y revisó debajo del vendaje de su abdomen. La herida estaba curándose bien, la cicatriz se fortalecía y los ojos de Ren ya no amenazaban con lagrimear por tocarla. Se puso una bata corta y pantalones para ir a su cuarto de entrenamiento. Así de cansado como estaba, también estaba determinado a ocultarse a sí mismo. Su cuarto de entrenamiento estaba equipado con una pequeña computadora en la pared en donde Ren podía practicar con cualquier tipo de escenario que necesitara. Muchas espadas de práctica estaban en un contenedor grande cerca de la salida.

Sin embargo, hoy no requería de modulo holográfico alguno en el que pudiese entrenar. Ren necesitaba empezar a pequeña escala no sólo por su herida que se estaba curando sino también para aplicar la ocultación durante su entrenamiento. Comenzó a enfocarse mientras blandía su espada de practica como Luke le enseñó hace tiempo. El sudor invadió su frente y espalda. Su cicatriz no se abrió pero los músculos le dolían. Pensó en como el fallo del desvío le dio esa cicatriz en la cara así que práctico el contraataque aún con más fuerza. Su mente lo llevó hacia cuán diferente se volvió Rey luego de usar la fuerza con su sable de Luz. Ella sería entrenada por su tío. Ren recordó la primera vez que sostuvo frente a Luke con un sable de Luz y los ejercicios que hicieron.

Ren se dio cuenta de que dejó de enfocarse desde hace sólo un momento así que arrojó su espada hacia la pared y gritó con frustración. Respiró profundamente y tomó de nuevo la espada para comenzar desde el inicio.

La ira de Ren provocó que su práctica se extendiera hasta muy tarde, sus interrupciones mentales lo cansaban.

* * *

* El título esta vez varía un poco de su traducción literal, "Masks" se traduce literalmente como 'máscaras' pero dada la lectura del capítulo, no da mucho sentido así. "Mask" se puede usar como verbo también y es sinónimo de las palabras "hide"esconder, "cover"cubrir, entre otros pero el que se apega más al título esta vez es "occult" ocultar, palabra que pluralicé por los varios intentos de Ren al ocultar su presencia.

Como habrán notado, se van intercalando los capítulos y seguirá así hasta que haya cierto encuentro :D

Espero que les haya gustado.

Cuídense y que la Fuerza los acompañe.


	5. The Force La Fuerza

¡Hola!

Les dejo aquí un capitulo más de este hermoso fanfic, ya llevo poquito más de la mitad transcrito así que no demoraré mucho en subirlo :D

Recuerden que esta es una traducción, el original es de **Vesperia02** y me dio su permiso para traerlo al español.

Star Wars no me pertenece.

* * *

Capítulo 5 "The Force" "La fuerza"

Rey abrió sus ojos y se talló uno. No tenía idea de cuánto había dormido pero se sentía descansada. La noche anterior, Luke y ella se dirigieron hacia el Halcón Milenario. El viento soplaba y era lo suficientemente fuerte como para llevar rocío del mar por toda la isla. Rey se preguntó si llovería, pero la tempestad no garantizaba su deseo. La reunión de Chewie y R2-D-2 con el maestro Jedi fue "agridulce", Rey y Luke no comentaron la muerte de Han Solo aún pero luego del largo abrazo entre Luke y Chewie, el Jedi miró directo a los ojos de Wookie y lo apretó aún más. Chewie dejó salir un débil gimoteo acompañado de un asentimiento con la cabeza, luego se dirigió hacia el carguero para traer algunos suministros. R2-D2 no paraba y hacía ruidos y silbidos sin paisa. "Ha estado así por bastante tiempo ¿no?" dijo Luke y rio. Rey sonrió y siguió a su copiloto. "Sólo tomemos algunas cosas para la noche. Las ráfagas de viento pueden ser un poco fuertes como para llevarnos todo en las manos de momento". Rey tomó algunos contenedores de comida enlatada y alimentos secos, éstos habían sido proporcionados por la resistencia, y Chewie llevó sus pertenencias y la ballesta. Salieron del Halcón y Rey vio como Luke levitó a R2 por encima de las rocas hacia el camino. Regresaron hacia la vivienda del Jedi, como el viento era fuerte, él usó la Fuerza para ayudar al droide algunas veces más.

Ya ahí, Luke, Chewie y Rey escogieron varias latas de alimentos e hicieron su cena. Rey probó de cada lata, disfrutando los vegetales con especias más que de los otros. Las frutas estaban muy dulces y sólo comió un poco. Se retiró temprano dejando a Chewie y Luke conversando en voz baja.

Rey se estiró y se cambió al despertar, retiró una cortina tejida para salir de su alcoba. Luke estaba sentado cerca de la mesa con los ojos cerrados y respirando de forma rítmica. R2-D2 estaba junta él, su sensor visual rotó hacia ella cuando apareció. Luke abrió los ojos en cuanto dio un paso fuera.

"¿Descansaste?" preguntó Luke mientras se ponía de pie. El droide hizo unos cuantos ruidos.

"Mucho, gracias". Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Rey no tuvo sueños. Siempre soñaba acerca del planeta de agua pero ahora estaba ahí.

"Tengo algunas preguntas, si no te molesta. Sentí el momento cuando Han murió. Chewie me contó que estaban rescatándote e intentando destruir los escudos de esa base…" Luke tosió. "Vamos afuera ¿sí?" caminó hacia la salida y le hizo una seña a R2 para que se quedara. Rey lo siguió, parpadeó bastante cuando salió puesto que ya no había señales de la tormenta sino que el sol brillaba intensamente y brindaba su calor, que se sentía en su puel.

Luke fue hacia donde se encontraron y se sentí ahí. Ella se sentó a unos pasos de él y sintió su espíritu levantarse. El sol de ese planeta no era tan abrasador como el de Jakku, el cual daba un calor infernal pero éste a su lado, era benévolo al contacto con la piel. La suave brisa la acarició. Las olas se rompían en la orilla allá a lo lejos.

El Jedi giró su cabeza hacia Rey. "Cuéntame en qué se ha convertido mi sobrino". Rey creyó escuchar su voz vacilante. El pensamiento de que Ben se volvió "así" lo lastimaba.

"Me raptó en Takodana, no fui rival para él entonces, pero después, cuando me iba a interrogar, pelee de vuelta y de alguna manera leí su mente. Está asustado de no llegar a ser tan fuerte como Vader… creo que él estaba tan sorprendido como yo. Me dejó sola y le dije al Strormtropper que me soltara y lo hizo." Una pequeña sonrisa adornó los labios de Luke.

"Después, cuando llegaron a rescatarme, en cierto moento él y Han estaban hablando, Ren tenía un tono diferente, su voz fue distinta cuando habló acerca de cuán sabio era Snoke. Cuando no hablaba de él, su voz sonaba normal. Han estaba intentando de convencer a Ren de volver con nosotros. Tenían el sable de Ren entre ellos… realmente pensé que él vendría pero entonces mató a Han" Rey nunca podría olvidar esa voz. Luke se acarició su barbilla y lucía pensativo. Ella prosiguió "Después, estábamos peleando con nuestros sables de Luz en la nieve. Me tenía contra una colina y dijo que quería entrenarme. Realmente terminé usando la Fuerza para empujarlo y herido. Algo me dijo que lo matara pero el suelo se rompió entre nosotros. Leia dijo que ese algo era el Lado Oscuro, y ella cree que aún hay bondad en Ren". Rey no estaba segura de lo último, ella y muchos otros habían sufrido por las acciones de Kylo Ren.

Luke miró hacia el horizonte, el azul oscuro del mar contrastaba con el azul claro del cielo. "Eso me pone a pensar. Y Leía está en lo correcto en ambas cosas. Ben es un hombre con problemas. Mi padre, Anakin, cayó víctima del Lado Oscuro y pensaba que no había vuelta atrás pero aun así regresó y salvó mi vida del Emperador Palpatine, y obtuvo redención" Luke pausó y murmuró despacio. "Él quiere entrenarte más no destruirte, no estoy seguro de cuál podría ser su motivo, ¿Será posible que es para derrocar a Snoke y conventirse en el nuevo Líder contigo como su aprendiz?" El calor del sol hizo que el cabello de Rey se le pegara al cuello, sintió que no podía respirar.

Luke la encaró. "No puedes estar asustada de la Fuerza". Ella se encogió de miedo un poco con esas palabras. Luke se dio cuenta y siguió con calma "Puedo sentir tu miedo. El miedo lleva la ira, la ira lleva al odio, el odio lleva al sufrimiento. El lado Oscuro".

"No sé qué estoy haciendo. Sólo lo copié ¿Y si me vuelvo como Ren, o todavía más malvada? ¿Y si me corrompe y cambia quién soy?..." Rey se estremeció.

Luke la miró intensamente, con ojos fijos "no estaba seguro de que si podría entrenarte cuando nos conocimos. No estaba seguro del tipo de persona en el que te convertirías creciendo sola. No niego que tenía miedo de que cayeras en el Lado Oscuro. Hacia Snoke. Como sea, tú eres una buena persona, puedo sentirlo y Chewie me contó acerca de sus momentos juntos, sus aventuras".

Ren sentía que era una buena persona pero había veces que tenía que pelear contra los que la amenazaban en Jakku. Pensar acerca de matar a Ren… hacía su mente acelerarse. Él mató a Han e hirió severamente a Finn… ¿qué debería hacer?

"Tú eres el que debería pelear con Ren. No sé por qué estoy aquí, sólo quería traerte el mensaje de que tu hermana te necesita…" Rey estaba asustada del camino frente a ella, la Fuerza, la Primera Orden buscándola, no planeaba esto para ella. Ella podía ser una contrabandista como Han o volar a cualquier lugar a donde fuera ahora que tenía una nave.

"Enfrentaré a Ren si la oportunidad se presenta. Tú sabes por qué estás aquí, no puedes huir de la Fuerza. Ya comenzaste a usarla y lo harás de nuevo. Es como si dejaras de tomar agua y esperaras que tu cuerpo siguiera funcionando igual."

Rey sabía que él estaba en lo cierto y le molestaba ese hecho. Se sentía atrapada. A pesar de ser abandonada en Jakku, ahora era libre de hacer lo que quisiera, ahora se sentía confinada por el camino que estaba tomando.

Luke parecía saber sus pensamientos. "Rey, esto no es como lo planeaba, lo sabes. Como sea, es aquí donde estamos y debemos hacer lo que podamos con lo que tenemos. Fallé antes pero no te fallaré de nuevo. Te entrenaré con todo lo que sé." Luke sacudió sus ropas y Rey lo miró.

"Después de que desayunemos, comenzará tu entrenamiento."

Luego de la comida, Luke guio a Rey hacia arriba en la colina. Era el área más abierta de la isla, los otros lugares eran o muy rocosos o muy lisos. Él necesitaba poner a prueba sus habilidades antes de pasar a un área más desafiante para entrenar. Él vestía una túnica sencilla que le permitía moverse mejor.

"Para empezar, siente la Fuerza a tu alrededor. Siente el sol, la brisa, tu sable de Luz, y cada respiración. Mantente segura en tus ataques y tu defensa. No pelees con ira o miedo porque lo sabré"

Luke se alejó varios pasos y encendió su sable de Luz, zumbó en sus manos. El corazón se le aceleró antes de comenzar con su combate de entrenamiento. Aunque practicó, no había entrenado con alguien por mucho tiempo. Sostuvo su sable frente así, la hoja verde relucía con energía.

Rey también encendió su arma y luego de un momento, dirigió un ataque. Luke lo desvió fácilmente. La puso a prueba una y otra vez. Las espadas verde y azul chirriaban al contacto, zumbaban intensamente. Rey continuó y el intercambio de estocadas se hizo más rápido. Había manejado armas antes pero nunca antes una espada, como notó Luke. El bastón que ella cargaba era su manera de protegerse en Jakku. Sus pensamientos acerca de la habilidad de ella con las armas lo desconcentraban de su duelo. Él usó la Fuerza y fue capaz de prever sus intentos de evitar y atacar. Comenzó a contrarrestar sus ataques con los suyos y ella se equilibró. Bloquear, contraatacar, evadir, atacar. Luke comenzó a dar estocadas más agresivas y como supuso, ella se volvió a equilibrar y mejoró. Tenía sudor en la frente y sus ojos brillaron con determinación y algo más.

Rey sintió la fuerza a su alrededor, en el aire, en el suelo por debajo de ella, las olas rompiéndose en la orilla y en el sable de Luz. Estaba vivo en sus manos y se sentía como una extensión de ella. Estaba comenzando a cansarse, su corazón deseaba tener a la mano su bastón. Luke era rápido, ella pensó al principio que con su edad, tenía que ser cuidadosa pero él era un espadachín experto. Unos cuantos ataques pudieron ser peligrosos y ella aún no estaba en sintonía con la fuerza. Se movieron por todo el lugar, cada ataque era desviado. Chorros de sudor bajaban por su espalda y pecho, parpadeó para intentar alejar el sudor de sus ojos.

Sólo por un segundo ella vio una mirada diferente en los ojos de él. Si hubiera parpadeado en ese momento no lo habría visto. Rey se preparó para anticipar un ataque nuevo con su sable cuando una roca del tamaño de su cabeza se detuvo a centímetros de su cara, tapando su visión. Rey mantuvo su posición y apagó el sable de Luz.

La roca se movió unos metros y cayó al suelo con un ruido sordo.

"¡Lo hiciste muy bien!" dijo Luke orgulloso. "Espero entrenar más contigo, sigues siendo tan inteligente como cuando eras niña". Rey sintió las mejillas calientes y no fue por el entrenamiento. "Estabas muy enfocada, pude sentirlo por medio de la Fuerza y tus reacciones. Quiero enseñarte a concentrarte más aún de lo que ya lo haces, y a enfocarte en todas las cosas, pequeñas y grandes. Pude ver que tomabas algunas cosas del uso del bastón que manejabas en Jakku ¿verdad?"

"Sí, no buscaba peleas pero así era la vida ahí."

El sol estaba sobre sus cabezas, estuvieron entrenando por varias horas. Sus músculos dolían pero así sentía cuan viva estaba, también sentía cuando la Fuerza pasaba a través de ella, a través de su sable de luz. Rey se dio cuenta de lo que pensaba y su miedo regresó, así que lo sepultó en el fondo de su mente.

Luke asintió. "Vamos a descansar y luego haremos algunos ejercicios diferentes con la Fuerza para esta tarde".

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, comenten por favor, me gustaría saber qué les va pareciendo :D

Cuídense.


	6. Echo Eco

¡Hola a todos!

Si bien esta traducción no ha sido tan comentada, sí ha sido leída por bastantes personas, ¡mil gracias!

Recuerden que la original es de **Vesperia02** , si quieren adelantar, pueden buscar el fanfic en inglés pero si prefieren esperarme, yo subiré los capítulos rápidamente :D

Star Wars no me pertenece.

* * *

Capítulo 6 "Echo"/ "Eco"

Los ojos de la chica eran oscuros e implacables. Estaban peleando, los sables de Luz zumbaban y chirriaban con la ferocidad de sus golpes. Sólo la luna los iluminaba cuando no era ocultada por las nubes. Estaban en un pueblo abandonado, los edificios estaban en ruinas, los cuales ya habían sido saqueados por ladrones. Él era más fuerte esta vez, la herida en su costado no lo molestaba más. Estaba exaltado porque esta vez le enseñaría el verdadero poder del Lado Oscuro y sus habilidades en combate.

"Ven conmigo, puedo enseñarte mejor de lo que Skywalker puede, él te dejó sola en Jakku" urgió Ren. Él preguntó, rogó y exigió muchas veces ello para debilitar al Lado Luminoso y que así se uniera. Rey nunca respondió o dio señales de escucharlo y siguió atacándolo. De cualquier manera, esta vez él la repelió con su sable y crujió. Por un momento sintió sorpresa ¿cómo es que su espada podía romperse? El golpe de ella seguía y el corte seguía hacia su pecho. No podía respirar...

Ren jadeó y se sentó, el sudor heló su cuerpo debido a que nada lo cubría. Aunque pensó en que fue un sueño, aun así sintió la necesidad de tocar su pecho, justo a la altura en el que él clavó su arma en el pecho de su padre. Sacudió con enojo las sábanas a su lado y se levantó a tomar agua. Había mejorado su técnica para ocultarse desde la última vez que vio al Líder supremo semanas antes, ahora ya se ocultaba por completo. Ren pronto se dio cuenta de que tenía que bloquear por completo los pensamientos de su familia y especialmente los de Rey, éstos desafiaban su concentración. Las únicas veces en las que no conseguía ocultarse, era cuando dormía aunque algunas veces lo lograba pero no durante toda la noche. El Lado Luminoso lo atraía y era cuando era más vulnerable, ¿cómo controlar sus sueños?, soñaba con su padre, con su madre, con su entrenamiento bajo la tutela de Luke, soñaba que todos estaban orgullosos de él; pero aun así no había tenido un sueño con Rey como hasta ahora en donde ella lo mataba.

"Eso no sucederá, ella se me unirá" Ren declaró en voz alta para sí mismo. Vio el reloj y decidió que ese día empezaría temprano.

* * *

El Líder supremo le notificó que lo vería a medio día. Ren completó su entrenamiento rápido entonces y se bañó. Se puso sus insignias y llegó para arrodillarse antes que su maestro, pudo ver su reflejo en los azulejos debajo de sí.

"Líder Supremo"

"Sí, estoy complacido de ver que has dominado la técnica de esconder tu presencia. Aún luchas con el Lado Luminoso así que tenemos que ayudar a que el Lado oscuro gane en tu interior". Ren miró con fervor al Líder Supremo mientras él continuaba. "El maestro antes que Dart Vader destruyó muchos holocrones en los archivos Jedi, la información de muchos siglos de Jedis y Siths. Como sea, encontré que Palpatin visitó muchas veces un planeta no muy lejos de aquí, llamado Malrev IV. Construyó un monumento a sí mismo y un templo en su honor ahí. Sospecho que creó sus propios holocrones y las escondió como reliquias en ese templo. Poco después de que nacieras, el templo fue destruido por la Rebelión. He enviado exploradores para examinar el área y he recibido un mensaje de que encontraron una segunda entrada. El General Zekk comanda el vuelo en el sector Thesme"

"Yo iré, Líder supremo"

"No he recibido informe del grado del deterioro del templo pero puedes ir. Los holocrones de esta naturaleza necesitan un usuario de la fuerza para encontrarlos y abrirlos. Son pequeños y pueden tener la forma de un cubo o una pirámide, sentirás un eco en la Fuerza."

Ren se levantó. "Gracias, los encontraré"

"Kylo Ren, debes de usar la fuerza en esto, mata a Skywalker y trae a la chica ante mí"

"Como ordene, yo obedeceré"

Ren salió del auditorio y ordenó a uno de los que estaban patrullando que le prepararan una nave para viajar al sistema Malrev. Sus botas resonaron por el lugar y se preguntó cómo es que los holocrones lo ayudarían en su entrenamiento. Luke Skywalker había encontrado uno y se lo mostró a Ren cuando todavía era Ben Solo. Luke encontró el holocron cuando estaba preparando la pirámide en Yavin 4 para su academia, lo vieron juntos. Líneas de color cobre cubrían el cubo de azul claro y Luke pasó al menos hora y media intentando abrirlo. Un Jedi de edad media apareció y se presentó para hablar brevemente de la Fuerza. La proyección del holocrón se expandió para mostrar a su estudiante exhibiendo distintas técnicas con la espada. Luke y Ben pasaron las siguientes semanas buscando por la pirámide más holocrones Jedi pero no encontraron otro, se preguntaron si fueron destruidos y si era así, serían demasiado afortunados si encontraban otro. Ren no estaba seguro si Palpatine destruyó todos los que pudo pero de lo que si estaba es que ¡esa información pudo haber sido muy útil para él! Palpatine nunca vio venir su caída ni tampoco la debilidad de Anakin Skywalker. Ren hizo una mueca de frustración. El que aquel templo se fuera a colapsar era desalentador pero iba a ir aun así. Tal vez habría otras antigüedades de los tiempos su abuelo que podría conservar como recuerdos. Ren entró a su habitación y buscó el mapa de la galaxia en su consola, Marlev estaba bastante cerca de Yavin 4, ambos en el sector Thesme. Esa área había sido lugar de encuentros entre la Nueva República y la Primera Orden desde la caída del Imperio pero ahora era una zona neutral. Probablemente ahora era aún más tranquila luego de la destrucción provocada por la base Starkiller.

Alguien golpeó la puerta la cual se abrió dejando ver un Stormtrooper "Señor, ya hemos hecho todos los preparativos, su transporte personal está listo y el crucero _Venture_ viajará al sector Thesme." Ren asintió y el Stormtrooper tomó sus cosas y lo siguió hacia la estación de acoplamiento.

* * *

El general de la nave se ofreció a acompañar a Ren, luego del viaje, a sus habitaciones a bordo del _Revenant_ , una nave tipo acorazado del régimen del Imperio estacionado en el sector Thesme . El General Zekk era sólo un poco mayor que Ren, con cabello largo y negro atado en la nuca y bien afeitado. Sus ropas eran impecables y sus botas brillaban pero a partir de ahí, su imagen ordenada se iba al traste, sus ojos parecían siempre estar medio abiertos a su vez que elevaba la nariz en el aire. Apenas al conocerse, Zekk le dijo a Ren que su carrera fue impulsada por la Primera Orden; sus padres, ambos, estaban muy involucrados con el Imperio durante su juventud. Tenía una manera de hablar que comenzó a irritar a Ren, quien se preguntaba si estaba intentando impresionarlo con sus logros para que le hablara bien de él al Líder Supremo. Ren ya había conocido sujetos como éste y sabía cómo eran muy bien, no hizo comentario alguno mientras el general hablaba de su juventud y sus logros. Por suerte, llegaron pronto a las habitaciones temporales de Ren y Zekk en lugar de irse pronto, lo invitó insistentemente a una cena juntos. La paciencia de Ren estaba a punto de agotarse e iba a darle una demostración de la Fuerza pero Zekk finalmente se retiró y Ren cerró la puerta con seguro detrás de él.

Ren no se molestó en quitarse el casco porque recibiría pronto lo que lo transportaría y tenía que estar listo para salir. Ren se concentró en la Fuerza, sintió a su madre, a Luke y a Rey aún vivos. Practicó el pensar en ellos mientras ocultaba su presencia, estaba mejorando en ello.

Ren escuchó el comunicador luego de no más de diez minutos notificándole que alguien estaba fuera de sus habitaciones para llevarlo y se preparó para irse.

El General estaba afuera escoltado por dos Stormtroopers. Ren no quería pasar más tiempo con Zekk ese día y apretó los dientes al verlo.

"General Zekk, ¿mi transporte está listo?" Ren intentó que su irritación no se notara.

"Ah sí, ya está. Lo llevaremos a él" dijo el general con una sonrisa boba. Ren no respondió y los stormtroopers los guiaron. Ren sabía que esperar silencio durante su camino era imposible y estuvo en lo cierto. Después de caminar hacia el corredor central del hangar, Zekk continuó "¿Qué es lo que busca exactamente en Marlev IV? Las tripulaciones de la Primera Orden han estado ahí por años, buscando por otra entrada al templo personal del Emperador Palpatine. Encontramos una y le informamos hace una semana al Líder supremo y él lo envió a usted..."

"Tengo órdenes que acatar así como usted tiene las suyas, General. El Líder Supremo tiene motivos para inspeccionar el templo buscando objetos sensibles a la Fuerza que puedan ser de ayuda a la Primera Orden". Ren pudo ver su nave, sólo en unos minutos podría estar lejos de la presencia de Zekk.

"Ahhh, muy interesante. Quizá cuando vuelva, pueda escuchar de su aventura en el templo y lo que encontró…" antes de que Ren le respondiera, Zekk se dio la vuelta y se fue, dejando a sus stormtroopers escoltando a Ren el resto del camino. Dejó al molesto general irse. Podría ver dentro de muy poco reliquias de los tiempos de su abuelo, esperaba encontrar algo que pudiera usar.

* * *

Marlev IV era, como lo indicaba su nombre, el cuarto planeta orbitando la estrella Marlev. Tenía una pequeña luna que Ren podía ver. Casi todo el planeta era verde pero a diferencia de Takodana, éste tenía una temperatura más fría. Los bosques eran espesos en algunas áreas y escaso en otras. Podía ver los restos del templo a medida que entraba en la atmósfera, la pila de escombros que se veía en el bosque era roja y dorada, Ren y su escolta aterrizaron cerca del templo en ruinas; los equipos de excavación usaban bestias y máquinas para mover los escombros.

Ren no perdió el tiempo y se dirigió hacia el templo. La máscara de él detectó automáticamente la poca luz que podía verse desde el umbral y ajustó la visión para poder ver sus alrededores con facilidad. El teniente que lo acompañaba le avisó "No hemos encontrado mucho en el exterior, Señor, ero usted puede ver cuanto quiera en los alrededores, dentro, algunos cuartos parecen haber sido usados como almacenes y otros propósitos."

"¿Han encontrado algo de interés?" preguntó.

"Poco, Señor, sólo unos cálices abollados e ídolos del Emperador Palpatine. También una pequeña pirámide, no más grande que una mano, anaranjado con grabados negros-"

Ren lo interrumpió "¿Dónde está?"

"El General Zekk lo tiene, él estaba aquí cuando fue encontrado y pensó que se veía interesante.

Ren sintió que su presión se elevaba y apretó los puños. Quería estrangular a Zekk. El general sabía para qué habían enviado a Ren y dijo que no habían encontrado nada. Ren lidiaría con Zekk con sus propias maneras cuando regresara al _Revenant_. "Muy bien, tengo que visitarlo después, por ahora muéstrame los otros cuartos".

El guía lo llevó y no dijo algo, probablemente porque sentía que era el responsable del destino de Zekk. Los escombros no habían sido retirados de los últimos dos cuartos pero las paredes tenían incrustaciones de oro que brillaban débilmente a través del polvo y la suciedad de más de tres décadas. Había lámparas portátiles en cada esquina y el generador zumbaba mientras proveía de energía a éstas y a las máquinas que quitaban los escombros. Algunos excavadores analizaban cada carreta con sensores antes de que fuese considerada apropiada para ser extraída. Ren no vio nada más aparte de los escombros pero se detuvo para sentir el lugar con la Fuerza y esperó. Entonces sintió el "eco", una reverberación de la fuerza en sintonía cerca. Caminó cerca de ese lugar pero ahí yacían varios escombros. Afortunadamente, podía decir si estaba lejos o no, quizás en uno o dos cuartos más allá en el templo.

"Teniente, esto necesita ser removido de inmediato. Infórmeme pronto si encuentra algún artefacto cuando terminen".

"Como ordene, Señor"

Ren no podía creer su suerte. Ahora tenía que esperar a que fuera un holocrón y que éste tuviera algo útil. Ren se detuvo una vez más mientras salía y sintió con la Fuerza y de nuevo, el único objeto que sintió era ese.

* * *

Gracias por leer, cuídense!

Que la fuerza los acompañe.


	7. Rite Ritual

Hola a todos, disculpen la tardanza :)

Recuerden que el Original es de **Vesperia02,** quien fue muy amable al darme su permiso para traducir este escrito :D

Star Wars no me pertenece.

* * *

Capítulo 7 "Rite" "Ritual"

Rey siguió a Luke hacia el camino, la grava se movía bajo sus pies mientras corría. Él se dio la vuelta y la empujó con la Fuerza, los pies de ella derraparon hacia atrás en la tierra suelta. En sintonía con la Fuerza, Rey mantuvo su balance y mantuvo los ojos en su "presa". El camino llevaba hacia lo alto de la colina, en donde había un pequeño patio. Las estructuras de los edificios de piedra aún estaban de pie, el viento y las tempestades habían dominado ahí por siglos. Rey inspeccionó el área con el sable de luz encendido, Luke se fue de su visión. Ella escuchó piedras cayendo de un edificio detrás de ella, pero en lugar de ir a ver, se detuvo y escuchó a la Fuerza. Él estaba cerca… ¡a su derecha! Mantuvo su sable listo y bloqueó el ataque cuando entró a las fauces de la ruina. Los sables se encontraron unas cuantas veces más, chisporroteando y silbando debido a sus ataques. Lo empujó con la mano extendida, él la empujó de vuelta mientras ella intentaba cerrar la brecha entre ambos y terminó de vuelta en la entrada. Ella no tenía tiempo para recuperar, él ya la estaba atacando, buscando una abertura. Rey contraatacó sus golpes e intentó crear más distancia entre ellos pero él no estaba cediendo ni un paso. Rey respiró copiosamente, su corazón latía con fuerza mientras intentaba contrarrestar sus ataques. Su maestro, era raro pensar en él así pero eso era para ella, era implacable. Él levantó algunas piedras desgastadas de las ruinas y las lanzó hacia ella, quien empujó dos de ellas de vuelta y cortó una tercera con el sable. Cometió un gran error y fue tarde para cuando lo pensó, se dio cuenta de que debió de empujar a Luke así hubiera tenido tiempo de contraatacarlo en su siguiente ataque. Luke se dio cuenta y detuvo el sable a centímetros de su brazo. Se miraron y comenzaron a reír. Semanas antes, ella estaba muy nerviosa por su presencia, la Fuerza y la idea de su futuro, aún estaba aprehensiva acerca de éste pero se sentía más segura acerca del ser entrenada por Luke. Estaba entendiendo la Fuerza mejor, en las noches cuando se encontraba sola, pensaba acerca de lo mucho que disfrutaba usándola. Era rápida, ágil y fuerte. El anhelo le erizaba la piel.

"Sabes qué debiste de haber hecho allá, lo vi en tus ojos ¡pero vas mejorando!" dijo Luke con una sonrisa y apagó su sable. El día estaba nublado y la brisa fría comenzaba a enfriar su transpiración. Ella apagó su sable también y ambos caminaron hacia su vivienda. Rey y Luke pasaban las mañanas entrenando, cuando aún estaba fresco y en la tarde, practicaban meditación y ejercicios Jedi. Rey recordó la primera vez que quiso leer la mente de Luke y a él retorciéndose de dolor. La única vez que lo había hecho era con Kylo Ren, y no fue bajo las mejores circunstancias. Tenía más práctica ahora y Luke le enseñó como esconder sus pensamientos de otros usuarios de la Fuerza, especialmente si éstos estaban invadiendo su mente.

Desde el camino se veían estacionados el Halcón Milenario y el Ala-X de Luke. Había una caleta poco profunda que tenía fácil acceso y estaba cerca de la bahía, Chewie había movido al Halcón ahí días después de su llegada. Él pasaba sus días trabajando en la nave y a veces Rey iba a pasar el rato con él. Rey sabía que había cosas que necesitaban repararse en la nave pero ninguna de éstas estaban en ese planeta de agua. Ella suponía que él estaba así por la pérdida de Han. Ella perdió a Han. Le había agradado y esperaba aprender de él pero el dolor de ver ese deseo no realizado no era comparado con el dolor de Chewie, él y Han compartieron mucho juntos. Chewie también trabajaba en el Ala-X de Luke, algunas partes necesitaban reemplazarse y ellas estaban de repuesto en el Halcón. Luke y Rey comentaron acerca de la aptitud de ella para volar y Chewie intervino, aullando de acuerdo, además de gruñir y mostrar los dientes con una sonrisa. "¿También eres buen mecánico?" Rey detalló su vida en Jakku, rescatando partes de naves del Imperio y la Rebelión abandonadas ahí años atrás. Luke compartió cómo fue un granjero en Tatooine, esperando a dejarlo y explorar la galaxia.

Entraron en la vivienda de Luke y R2-D2 hizo ruidos con entusiasmo hacia ellos. Ella se sentía un poco triste por el droide, encerrado ahí porque no podía andar por ese terreno. Cuando ella lo comentó a Luke, él rio y dijo que ese planeta era mucho mejor que Dagobha, R2 coincidió y soltó un largo silbido. Ambos se sentaron, tomaron agua y rememoraron su sesión de entrenamiento. Chewie regresó del Halcón y se les unió.

"Rey ¿prefieres combatir con un sable de una hoja? ¿O es mejor con tu bastón? No me refiero a que si el sable tiene un poco de superioridad a la hora de cortar lo que sea."

La pregunta la tomó con la guardia baja "Creo que estoy mejor con mi bastón, lo he usado por mucho tiempo. También me estoy acostumbrando al sable."

"Creo que ya te has acostumbrado a ambos bien. Quiero que pienses bien acerca de ello. Pensaba ¿y si tuviéramos un bastón que sirviera también como sable? ¿Te hace sentido?". Luke la miró curioso, esto sería algo que obviamente tendría que ser asesorado pero así también vería un poco de sus habilidades con la mecánica.

"¿Puedes esbozar el esquema de un sable de luz?" Rey se sentía emocionada. Siempre había quitado partes y arreglado las que necesitaba vender pero jamás había creado algo por sí misma.

Luke dibujó un esbozo con los dedos en la tierra del suelo del cómo trabajaba un sable de luz. Rey estudió el dibujo y reconoció algunas partes con ayuda de Luke. "Creo que tenemos la mayoría de las piezas o también puedo reemplazarlas con las partes extra que tenemos en el halcón aunque no tenemos cristales, vamos a necesitar uno para cada punta. ¿Tú hiciste ese sable? ¿De dónde son los cristales?" Rey nunca pensó en que le preguntaría alguna vez por los orígenes de su sable de luz verde.

"Sí, yo mismo lo hice. Necesité uno nuevo luego de que el que tienes en manos lo perdí en Cloud City. El cristal es sintético y me costó al menos un mes el hacerlo porque tuve que enfocar la Fuerza para imbuirle antes de que estuviera listo".

No había manera de que hubiese máquina alguna en la isla. Rey no podía imaginar por dónde empezar a construir algo que pudiera sintetizar un cristal.

Luke siguió. "El Imperio, cuando estaba en su apogeo, comenzó a prohibir el mercadeo y la posesión de esos cristales como si con ello previniera el retorno de los Jedi, como sea, sintetizarlos no era la única manera de obtenerlos, los Jedis de hace siglos, solían enviar a sus estudiantes a lugares en donde se concentraba la Fuerza, estos eran algunos planetas pero también los había en cuevas. Los cristales crecen y son imbuidos con la Fuerza. Las cuevas son por supuesto muy peligrosas y albergan muchos tipos de criaturas pero los estudiantes tenían que enfrentar los desafíos y encontrar el cristal que lo llamase".

Rey miró atentamente a Luke. "Creo que estás casi preparada para hacer el viaje tu sola. No hay cuevas en este planeta pero fui capaz de encontrar información acerca de una cueva de cristales en Dantooine. Es un planeta libre ahora pero la influencia de la primera orden está sólo a unas estrellas lejos de ahí."

Chewie rugió en apoyó pero no cambió la expresión seria de Luke "El Halcón Milenario sería muy llamativo y definitivamente está en los radares de la Primera orden para capturarlo o destruirlo. Rey puede protegerse a sí misma ahora con la Fuerza. Estoy pensando que debería de llevarse el Ala-X y R2 puede ayudarla con la navegación, él tiene los mapas de los planetas en su memoria. Chewie, lo más que podemos hacer es preparar el Ala-X y a Rey para el viaje." Chewie gruñó pero se levantó para ir a revisar y corroborar que todo estuviera bien con la nave.

Los azules ojos de Luke se clavaron en los de Rey. "La cueva te pondrá a prueba física y mentalmente. Los aprendices Jedi deben ir solos cuando sus maestros consideran que ya es adecuado para ellos. No sé lo que hay en esa cueva pero estoy seguro de que tú puedes enfrentarlo si te apoyas en la Fuerza. De lo que debes estar conciente es del lado Oscuro, siempre estará ahí intentando atraerte. Miedo, Ira, Odio y sed de poder. El Lado Oscuro tiene promesas vacías y mentiras, y aquellos que están conflictuados consigo mismos, caen presas de él". Rey sintió al miedo en la boca del estómago peleando con su deseo de usar la Fuerza para ser más rápida y fuerte. "Rey, eres más fuerte de lo que crees y no me refiero sólo en cuanto a la Fuerza. Eres determinada y tengo fe en ti, todos tenemos fe en ti. No te dejaría ir si no creyera que puedes lidiar con esto" R2 silbó como para apoyarlo.

Luke volvió a sentarse y cerró sus ojos, respirando profundamente. Rey notó que Luke estaba angustiado con su misión también, la última vez que dejó a un estudiante viajar fue cuando le enseñaba a Ben Solo quien regresó después como Kylo Ren. Ren quería ir, quería construir su propio sable de luz y sorprendentemente, ella quería probarse a sí misma como un aprendiz de Jedi.

"He meditado acerca de Snoke y Kylo Ren por medio de la Fuerza y tengo algunas cosas más que decirte" dijo Luke.

Rey aún no captaba la verdadera meditación con la Fuerza aun, la única cosa que podía sentir era si Luke estaba cerca o no, y su propio estado. El Jedi no le había compartido alguna especulación antes, ella imaginaba que él meditaba mucho en la noche luego de que ella se retirara. Se inclinó un poco, interesada en lo que su maestro tenía que decirle.

"Ren bien puede estar pensando en asumir el control, eliminar a Snoke con tus poderes combinados con los de él. Como sea, si él no aspira a ello entonces su deber es llevarte a Snoke, lo cual también sería malo" Rey se preguntó cuál sería peor" El Lado Oscuro desea astucia y poder por encima de todo. A pesar de la determinación de Ren, tú eres más fuerte que él en el uso de la Fuerza, lo supe desde que eras niña. El poder en la Fuerza no puede aumentar con más entrenamiento o yendo al Lado Oscuro, está determinado desde que se nace. Si rechazas al Lado Oscuro, Snoke optará por destruirte. No sé qué tan fuerte es él pero de cualquier manera, él ha estado rondando por bastante tiempo, siempre estoy figurándome por cuánto". Rey se abrazó a sí misma. Luke puso una mano en el hombro de ella. "Eres fuerte, ten valor".

* * *

Gracias por leer, cuídense!


	8. Holocron

Hola!

Les dejo un capítulo más de este increíble fanfic, ahora pongo un pequeño resumen en el preview para animarlos a entrar :D

El original, como lo vengo diciendo, es de **Vesperia02** y cuento con su permiso, ¿por qué lo repito? porque hay gente muy necia que además, se salta estas notas y luego andan acusando a una de plagio.

Star Wars no me pertenece.

* * *

Capitulo 8 "Holocron"

Tomó casi todo el día limpiar los escombros del cuarto que Ren pidió, mientras tanto, él esperó en Marlev IV con sus pensamientos consumidos por el posible holocrón. Finalmente, el teniente regresó a la siguiente tarde y se levantó ansiosamente para caminar hacia afuera.

"¿Encontraron algo?"

"No, ordenamos todo y usamos escáneres a través de los escombros varias veces para asegurarnos que hubiera algo pero no encontramos nada." Respondió el teniente, caminado cuidadosamente para mantener el mismo paso que las zancadas de Ren.

Ren no dijo algo y siguió hacia el templo, todo el que se lo cruzaba, rápidamente se quitaba de su camino. Ren entró y usó la Fuerza… el eco aún estaba ahí. El teniente lo siguió y se mantuvo en silencio ante su parada inesperada. "Sigue aquí" Ren se hizo camino hacia el tercer cuarto. Estaba más adornado que los otros dos, tenía volutas de oro en las paredes, dos columnas equidistantes de las paredes y situadas en medio de la habitación, muchas chispas adornando su superficie. Ren se paró en el centro del cuarto, entre las columnas y sintió de nuevo, ¡el eco estaba frente a él! Pero el cuarto estaba vació, además del teniente; sólo polvo y guijarros seguían en el suelo por las excavaciones. Ren encendió su sabale, causando que el teniente retrocediera varios pasos. Ren mandó un corte a la pared enfrente de él con el sable una y otra vez, las piedras en rojo vivo volaban por todo el lugar. Él podía sentir que ahí había algo y continuó cortando alrededor. ¿Por qué estaba entre la pared? ¿Qué secreto quería guardar el Emperador? ¿El Emperador lo había puesto ahí? Ren no tuvo que esforzarse por mucho, el sable hacía la mayoría del trabajo. Ren vio parte del holocron, era verde claro con pintas de dorado debido a su prisión de piedra. La roca cayó y Ren apagó el sable. Tomó el holocron con restos de piedra y se volvió al Teniente.

"Señor, tenemos algunos cinceles pequeños…" balbuceó el teniente.

"Quítate del camino"

Tiempo después, Ren ya había liberado el cubo de las rocas y se sentó en su pabellón. Se había quitado los guantes hace horas porque pensaba que tenía que tocar directamente el holocron con la piel pero no funcionaba. El lacado dorado formaba espirales y círculos, ninguna combinación al presionarlos funcionaba. La frustración le hizo tomar su sable de luz y usarlo con el cubo para revelar sus secretos pero era demasiado valioso como para ello. Luke Skywalker pasó bastante tiempo figurándose el mecanismo del holocrón para abrirlo en Yavin 4, pero no habían sido tantas horas. Se metió el cubo en la bolsa, intentaría abrirlo de nuevo en el transbordador y en el peor de los casos, se lo llevaría al Líder Supremo. Tenía otro holocron que obtener y sentía el Lado Oscuro incitándolo.

* * *

El transporte de Ren llegó al Revenant al anochecer; Ren usó su autoridad e intimidó a los Stormtroopers para que lo llevaran directo a las habitaciones del General Zekk. La puerta estaba bien cerrada. Impaciente, activó su sable de luz y de repente su escolta encontró mejores cosas qué hacer. Se hizo camino hacia la habitación principal y encontró al general durmiendo. El sable de Ren zumbó amenazadoramente y su brillo rojo se propagó por el cuarto. ¿Cómo podía dormir luego de que cortó las paredes para llegar ahí? Ren enfureció y extendió su mano. Zekk tomó su cuello, sorprendido, y su cuerpo levitó hacia la mano de Ren.

Ren articuló despacio. "No me mencionó que encontró un objeto interesante en el templo, General. Esto puede ser considerado como un impedimento para la Primera Orden". Zekk solamente podía agarrar su cuello, jadeando lastimosamente, y por primera vez sus ojos completamente abiertos e hinchados.

"¿Dónde está el holocron?" sin esperar, Ren usó la Fuerza furiosamente y entró a la mente del general mientras estimulaba los receptores de dolor. Zekk ya estaba rojo por estar asido del cuello pero soltó un alarido de dolor cuando Ren lo atacó mentalmente. Zekk apuntó con efusividad a su armario y Ren dejó caer al general de rodillas. El general tosió encorvado e intentó respirar.

Ren sintió con la Fuerza, el eco del holocron estaba del lado izquierdo superior. Ren cortó el armario a la mitad con su sable y sacó la reliquia con la Fuerza. Tan pronto como la mano lo tocó, una pequeña luz dentro del holocron parpadeó en un flash, Zekk sólo podía mirar la destrucción mientras se sujetaba el cuello y sus ojos lagrimeaban. Ren se giró y mantuvo en el aire su arma cerca del cuello de Zekk, el sable de luz zumbaba amenazadoramente con el cristal roto dentro. Los ojos del general estaban en blanco.

"Nunca más ocultarás información de mí o del Líder Supremo, no importa qué tan pequeña creas que sea. Te mataré yo mismo la próxima vez". Ren apagó su sable, caminó hacia los restos de la puerta y se dirigió hacia el hangar.

* * *

El _Venture_ permanecía en el sector Thesme para operaciones secretas ahí, y Ren tomó el yate tipo barco _Slayer,_ para regresar a Borosk. Habían entrado a velocidad luz y Ren se paró en la popa, mirando las estrellas pasar. Fue un viaje de al menos una hora cuando el barco comenzó a vibrar mientras luces rojas parpadeaban. Ren se agarró de la barandilla. El navegante y el asistente hicieron una transmisión de emergencia del barco a la capitana.

"El hipervuelo se ha sobrecalentado, sáquenlo de la velocidad luz mientras aún sea seguro" dijo la capitana. Ella se giró a Ren "Mis disculpas señor, se tuvo que haber revisado antes de partir. Lo repararemos de inmediato".

El barco salió de la velocidad de la luz, los motores no agitaban más el barco. Un brillante sol relució no muy lejos, y él vio dos planetas cerca.

"¿En qué sistema estamos, capitana?"

"Dantooine, señor" respondió.

"Arregle el hipervuelo lo más pronto posible". Iba a tomar tiempo reparar todo con sólo cinco miembros en la tripulación. Ren remolió sus dientes, ya estaban casi en Borosk. Ren fue a su habitación en el cuarto, éstas eran más pequeñas de las que él tenía pero aun así más elegantes porque éste era un yate. El _Slayer_ tenía armas avanzadas, pese a su engañosa apariencia. Había algunos yates en la flota de la Primera Orden, muchos de éstos eran de este tipo y estaban bien armados, pero la mayoría eran usados solamente para transporte rápido para oficiales de alto rango como él.

Tomó el holocron anaranjado y negro de su bolsa y lo puso en la mesa cerca de su casco. La luz del sol cercano brilló a través de las ventanas, el planeta de Dantooine estaba rotando. Ren se sentó y examinó la reliquia. Los lados tenían color oscuro y los bordes de la pirámide eran negros, más gruesos en las orillas. Ren se quitó un guante y lo sostuvo, este brilló con el contacto. Escrutó todos los lados y vio que un punto apareció debajo del holocrón, ¿aparecería luego del flash? Lo presionó y el holocrón se activó.

Una pequeña figura apareció, su armadura era plateada y sus ojos brillaron rojos a través del visor del casco. La figura del holocrón comenzó a hablar, su voz era grave y oscura. "Soy conocido como Dart Bane. Los Jedi nos han eliminado, y no tenemos nada pero los ayudamos con nuestra codicia al matarnos unos a los otros. Nuestros consejeros pelearon entre ellos por cosas menores y nos debilitamos hasta el punto que no fuimos partido para los Jedi. Como el ultimo Sith, estoy encapsulando mi decreto para una nueva orden de Sith, una Regla de Dos. No habrá más que Maestro y Aprendiz, los dos trabajando al unísono. El Maestro enseñara al aprendiz y cuando el aprendiz sea lo suficientemente fuerte, deberá derrotar a su maestro. Esto asegurará que sólo los Sith más fuerte sobreviva y tomará un nuevo aprendiz y el proceso continuará. Otros maestros Sith y aprendices pueden existir pero sólo por el bien de la supervivencia, no más que dos trabajando uno con el otro." La figura dio un paso atrás y el holocron terminó.

Ren rechinó sus dientes. ¿Era todo lo que el holocron tenía? Un viejo decreto Sith… ¿hacía cuánto ese holocrón había sido creado? Ren sabía historia pero no estaba consciente de que hubiese un tiempo en donde los Jedi purgasen a los Sith. Pudo haber sido mucho antes de los tiempos de su abuelo, durante la época de la vieja República y la Orden Jedi. Y la regla de dos. Aunque Ren podía ver que tenía sentido. Sólo podía imaginar qué pasaría si muchos Sith se reunieran, cada quien con sus propios planes y pensamientos. Sería probablemente por eso que Darth Bane sonaba tan frustrado.

Ren no estaba ni cerca de ser capaz de derrocar al Líder Supremo. Él era tan sabio pero quizás él no quería ser derrocado, lógicamente tenía sentido pero en la otra mano, así lo hizo Dart Bane. Ren deseaba que el Líder Supremo le proporcionara más información de cómo volverse más fuerte. Matando a Luke Skywalker y tomando a la chica para él, podía hacer que el Líder supremo le enseñara nuevas cosas del Lado Oscuro. Ren suspiró y miró por la ventana hacia afuera, estudiando el contraste del sol amarillo y la oscuridad del espacio… y también, una pequeña nave saliendo de la velocidad luz cerca de Dantooine. Ren sintió que no podía respirar. Un Ala-X, específicamente, el de su tío. El Líder Supremo tenía razón y acertó. El corazón de Ren se aceleró, tomó su casco junto el holocrón y salió de su habitación.

* * *

Ya quiero llegar al clímax de ésto *O*, pero subo relativamente despacio para dar tiempo a los nuevos lectores de alcanzar el fic.

Se cuidan!


	9. Unexpected Inesperado

Se viene lo bueno ahora sí *O*

Original de **Vesperia02** , sólo traduzco porque me gusta etc etc xD

Star Wars no es mío.

* * *

Capítulo 9 "Unexpected" "Inesperado"

Rey salió del hiperespacio con el Ala-X y se preparó para descender en Dantooine. Había algunos océanos pequeños en el planeta pero en su mayoría, este era de color café y dorado con manchas verdes. Afortunadamente, no era un planeta arenoso como Jakku, Rey ya estaba harta de la arena. R2-D2 dio las coordenadas, iban a aterrizar en las llanuras Khoonda. "R2, ¿hay algún lugar para aterrizar en cubierto? ¿Y hay asentamientos?" el droide hizo ruidos para dar una respuesta negativa, los sensores no detectaron asentamientos. Rey voló bajo hacia la planicie y vio edificios abandonados, había pasto en los caminos de la planicie. R2 silbó… esos edificios eran de antes de El Imperio. Muchos árboles crecían a las afueras del difunto pueblo y Rey aterrizó la nave.

"Esto será difícil R2, el planeta tiene terrenos muy escarpados" dijo Rey mientras salía del Ala-X. Tomó su mochila y se la colgó en el brazo, tenía varias provisiones de comida y agua, un botiquín y una lámpara pequeña; el sable de luz estaba colgando en su cintura. R2 proyectó el mapa para ella, estaba aproximadamente a treinta minutos al sur de la entrada. Se volteó para irse y R2 dio un último silbido. "¡No puedes venir conmigo!" Sonrió "Aprecio la intención pero espero volver en pocos días ¿sí?".

Rey caminó rápido a la cueva de cristales. No sólo estaba ansiosa de probarse a sí misma y crear su propio sable de Luz, también quería regresar con Luke y Chewie. Rey no podía evitar sentirse intranquila mientras caminaba hacia la cueva. No tenía idea de lo que habría allí y tendría que lidiar con ello por sí misma, mientras caminaba, memorizaba los alrededores para poder encontrar el camino de regreso a la nave rápido. El terreno tenía colinas ondulantes en todas las direcciones y árboles dispersos por ahí con su follaje verde oscuro. Pasó un pequeño arroyo, el agua estaba casi estancada y fangosa. Rey siguió, dividiendo las hierbas marrones que le llegaban a la cintura y que estaban frente a ella.

Una gran colina más grande que las demás saltó a su vista y Rey siguió su camino hacia la entrada de la cueva. Un viento frío tocó su piel mientras se metía, tembló y todavía sentía temor.

* * *

El Slayer tomó las frecuencias del Ala-X y aterrizó al este. Afortunadamente la tripulación escuchó acerca del temperamento de Ren y su solicitud de aterrizar en Dantooine fue obedecida de inmediato.

"Continúen arreglando el hipervuelo y no manden a nadie por mí. Me iré un tiempo y tampoco envíen ayuda". El capitán asintió como respuesta.

Ren bajó a la rampa de salida y se dirigió al este. Sintió con la Fuerza pero su tío estaba muy lejos. Ren reflexionó acerca de que si habían sido al menos diez años desde que se vieron por última vez, entonces estaba perdiendo la conexión y la sensación de él. Caminó rápido observando los pastos segados y las fauces de una cueva en una enorme colina emergente. Ren continuó hacia allá y urgó en su mente para pensar acerca de lo que debería estar en Dantooine. No había templos Jedi en ese sistema. La cueva avanzaba hacia abajo y fue hacia una bifurcación en el túnel, el túnel en la izquierda llevaba el frente mientras que el otro se inclinaba hacia abajo. Agitado, Ren se esforzó con la Fuerza para escuchar los ecos de los pasos de Luke o sus movimientos. Ren no tuvo que esperar mucho, una luz apareció al frente en el túnel de la izquierda. Casi corrió.

* * *

Rey no podía ver nada sin ayuda así que encendió la lámpara, la iluminación que daba era pobre, esperó a que al menos se iluminara un poco a su alrededor. Columnas de sal y minerales de color cobre bordeaban el túnel, el piso resbaloso estaba unido a éstas. Aún no había señas de los cristales pero recordó lo que Luke le dijo antes de que se fuera "Los cristales te llamarán con la Fuerza Rey. Ten valor y sé fuere. Que la fuerza te acompañe". Rey sintió con la Fuerza mientras continuaba bajando por el túnel, y siguió hasta una inmensa caverna. Los manantiales y cascadas hacían eco. El caminó se extendió, convirtiéndose en una gran cresta que rey creía que era de alrededor de treinta pasos. Caminó cuidadosamente por la orilla y miró hacia abajo, un reflejo de la lámpara se vio abajo, era un lago, con sus misteriosas profundidades. Rey se hizo hacia atrás y se giró para continuar caminado hacia el sendero de la cueva.

"Tú, no eres quien esperaba. ¿Qué haces aquí?" preguntó una voz amenazante. La piel de Rey se erizó y dejó caer la lámpara de la sorpresa, ésta parpadeó y se perdió. Rey tomó precipitadamente su sable y lo encendió.

La máscara de Kylo Ren reflejó el brillo azul. Estaba en la entrada de la caverna y caminó hacia ella. Rey sintió la fuerza alrededor de ella e intentó estar calmada como Luke le dijo. "¿Por qué estás aquí?" urgió ella, sorprendida de que su voz no sonara tan temblorosa como ella creía. La caverna le hizo eco a su orden.

"Vi el Ala-X de Skywalker y lo seguí. ¿Está aquí contigo?... no, no está. Él te envió aquí". La voz de Ren sonó pensativa. Rey mantuvo su espada frente a ella y lista. ¿Por qué él no había encendido el suyo? Ren continuó "Mi invitación sigue en pie, déjame enseñarte. Soy mejor que Skywalker y nunca te abandonaré como él lo hizo en Jakku. La Fuerza puede ser de temer pero el Lado Oscuro tiene poderes sobre los cuales podrías soñar. ¿Sabes cómo se siente, la Fuerza surgiendo dentro de ti? Imagina eso y más." La voz de Ren sonaba extasiada; Rey no dijo algo, tomó su sable con más fuerza. "Siente tu miedo, tu sed de poder. Puedo enseñarte el camino…"

"Ren, así no es como funciona". Rey sintió la Fuerza surgiendo en ella, en la fría cueva, en la fría corriente, el sable de luz azul zumbó, sus músculos se tensaron. Su voz era tranquila y firme. "No puedes tener más poder del Lado Oscuro, está dentro de ti, es sólo con lo que ya naciste". Le vino una revelación con ello "Es lo que eliges hacer con ese poder lo que te hace fuerte o débil. ¡Iré por mi propio camino y escogeré mi propia vida con la Fuerza y no voy a ser controlada por Snoke!" lo último lo gritó y resonó una y otra vez.

Ren encendió su sable, la hoja roja tronó. "¿Estás diciendo que eres más fuerte que yo?" su voz era amenazante. Rey escogió el no responder. "Déjame enseñarte el verdadero poder del Lado Oscuro" Ren fue hacia ella y Rey sintió la Fuerza para contraatacar. La atacó de la misma manera que en su primer duelo en el bosque, pudo haber muerto. Él era rápido y fuerte. Sus sables cortaron las columnas de minerales mientras pasaban con su lucha, ataques, desvíos y evasiones. El sudor bajaba por su cara y espalda, su piel estaba caliente y su corazón quería salírsele del pecho. Ella desvió el golpe y sintió la Fuerza, la espada en su mano era como una extensión de ella. Comenzó a atacarlo, sus espadas se encontraban y zumbaban, el rojo y azul se reflejaba en las paredes de la caverna. "Siente el poder Rey, siente tu miedo" azuzó Ren. Ella lo ignoró y siguió atacando. "Ven conmigo, con el Líder supremo" él esquivó sus ataques y cargó contra ella, sorprendiéndola. Ella estaba lidiando con él, entonces lo sintió, intentando entrar a su mente. Lo empujó hacia una columna de mineral rompiendo su concentración. A lo lejos escuchó un ruido y por el rabillo de su ojo, vio algunas rocas caer del techo en el tunel.

Ella tomó ese momento y decidió entrar en la mente de él mientras estaba metiéndose en la de ella, para encontrar sus verdaderas intenciones. Una pequeña pirámide "Deben de haber solamente dos, maestro y aprendiz" dijo una voz oscura. Una horrible y sombría cara apareció, "Trae a la chica ante mí". Ren gritó y cargó contra ella, ella lo desvió con su sable. "¡Cómo te atreves!" enfureció, su espada golpeaba salvajemente. Ella desviaba los golpes y golpeó la columna de color cobre, rompiéndola. El túnel detrás de Ren comenzó a colapsarse. Él no le dio importancia y se balanceó hacia ella. Una pequeña voz se asustó por lo que pasaba en la cueva dentro de la mente de Rey. Él la empujó y el suelo se desvaneció debajo de ella mientras patinaba más allá de la cresta. Rey se aferró a la Fuerza pero ya estaba balanceándose hacia atrás. Luego, el agua helada la rodeaba, congelando su piel, jalándola hacia abajo. Rey intentó no asustarse, intentó patear pero el agua opaca no le dio indicaciones de hacia dónde ir. Pateó fuerte mente una y otra vez, y sus pulmones se sentían como si estuvieran ardiendo. Una burbuja escapó de su boca y el agua entró, su corazón y pulmones se rindieron.

* * *

Wiii, gracias por leer, ¡comenten por favor!

Se cuidan, que la fuerza los acompañe :D


	10. Heroes Héroes

Hola!

No se asusten que no es nota, el capitulo sólo es corto.

No olviden que el original es de **Vesperia02,** quien está muy contenta por leer sus comentarios :D

Star Wars no me pertenece.

* * *

Capítulo 10 "Heroes" "Héroes"

Finn parpadeó, todo estaba blanco y esterilizado a su alrededor. Estaba siendo monitoreado, las máquinas pitaban cerca.

Trató de recordar qué pasó.

Oscuridad. Nieve. Estaba peleando contra alguien. Él sostuvo un sable de luz.

La memoria lo inundó, peleó contra Kylo Ren y luego todo se volvió negro… no podía recordar cómo pero sentía dolor en su espalda. Sintió la presión de su sangre elevarse, Rey estaba con él. ¿Dónde estaba ella? Las máquinas pitaron fuerte. Su boca se sentía seca, no podía emitir ningún sonido.

"Finn, hola. Soy la Doctora Kalonia. Has sido mi paciente las últimas semanas, me alegro de ver que despertaste. ¿Tienes sed?" aquella melodiosa voz pertenecía a una mujer de mediana edad, sentada cerca en un taburete. No la había notado, él estaba en la base de la Resistencia, lo dedujo por su uniforme. Ella le sonrió cálidamente.

Finn abrió su boca y susurró con voz ronca "Sí. ¿Dónde está Rey?"

Kalonia le hizo una seña a su asistente y le dijo despacio "Agua y trae a su amigo también." Se giró hacia Finn, "Ella estaba bien la última vez que la vi, e iba a ir a ver a Luke Skywalker. Quería estar contigo pero la General Organa sintió que había otras cuestiones más importantes que atender para ella. Te voy a hacer unas preguntas, ¿tienes alguna objeción?"

Finn asintió. Rey estaba bien, de alguna manera escaparon.

"Por Rey, peleaste contra Kylo Ren y obtuviste esa herida en tu espalda. Fue capaz de enfrentarlo y ella junto con Chewbacca te salvaron. Cuando llegaste tuvimos que operarte rápido. La herida, como puedes imaginar, era seria. Reforzamos tu columna y costillas con una aleación de duraacero. Desde entonces te has estado recuperando bien y tienes visitas que siempre vienen a verte cuando pueden".

Antes de que Finn pudiera preguntar quiénes, Poe irrumpió y lo encerró en un fuerte abrazo.

"¡Finn! ¡FINN! ¡Estoy tan contento de que despertaras! ¡Eres un héroe! ¡Con tu ayuda, quitamos los escudos y fuimos capaces de destruir la base Starkiller!"

Finn iba a decir"No soy un héroe-"pero Poe lo silenció.

"Mira, eres un héroe. Todos dicen que lo eres y que incluso peleaste contra Kylo Ren. Es una locura, ¡Él usa la Fuerza!"

"¿Cómo fue que Rey venció a Kylo Ren?" susurró Finn. Afortunadamente, la enfermera asistente le trajo agua y tomó un gran sorbo.

Poe y Kalonia se miraron. Ella habló luego de un momento. "No tenemos los detalles pero si puedo asumir algo, creo que ella puede usar la Fuerza, ella va hacia Luke Skywalker"

Finn casi escupe su agua. Necesitaba escuchar la versión de Rey. "¿Puedo ir también?"

"Ya había pensado en que querrías ir y tenemos el permiso dado por la General Organa. Poe se ofreció a llevarte" Kalonia les sonrió. "Finn, siéntete libre de ver a la enfermera para ser dado de alta cuando te hidrates y te puedas mover. Me voy yendo" se excusó.

Finn miró a Poe, su primer amigo. "Cuéntame cómo el mejor piloto de la galaxia destruyó la base Starkiller.

Poe sonrió. "¿Quién ya te dijo? Te diré todo y entonces iremos con Rey y Luke". Pose se sentó en la cama de Finn y le contó cada detalle animadamente.

* * *

Es todo por ahora, el próximo capitulo estará pronto.

Se cuidan!


	11. The rule of two La regla de dos

¡Hola!

Aquí de nuevo un capitulo más de este fanfic, les aviso de una vez que no podré subir más capítulos por ahora, será hasta la otra semana en viernes, debido a asuntos escolares.

Recuerden que es sólo una traducción, la original es de **Vesperia02**

Star Wars no me pertenece.

* * *

Capítulo 11 "The rule of two" "La regla de dos"

Ren empujó a Rey y la vio caer. Enfureció ¿cómo se atrevía a entrar a su mente y dudar del Lado Oscuro? Caminó hacia el borde del lago, su sable de luz zumbaba todavía listo para cuando ella resurgiera. Su corazón estaba latiendo fuertemente por la espera. Finalmente el duelo que quería tener con ella con él completamente curado. De alguna manera ella era mejor también. Le reconoció algunas formas de esgrima, él había practicado las mismas con Luke hace años. Miró hacia el lago y sus orillas, su visor ya se había ajustado a la ausencia de luz en esa cueva… una burbuja brotó del agua; miró hacia el lago y esperó. El Lago ya no se agitaba y estaba quieto de nuevo como si nada hubiese caído. Ella no estaba nadando para salir. Sintió con la Fuerza y notó que la presencia de Rey se desvanecía.

Ren no podía respirar, su pecho se contrajo.

Ella no sabía nadar.

Ella lo rechazó junto con el Lado Oscuro.

Rey no podía nadar.

El Líder Supremo la quería.

¡Rey estaba muriendo!

Ren removió rápido su casco y su capa además de sacar todo lo que tenía en su ropa, ya que se podrían pesar con el agua y los arrojó con la Fuerza a la orilla contraria. Buceó, el agua estaba helada pero él pateó y usó sus brazos para maniobrar, sintió en el agua, nada. Sabía que era peligroso pero encendió su sable en el agua, éste burbujeó y emanó luz roja. Nadó mirando alrededor y debajo de él, vio un objeto metálico. Ren estiró su mano y jaló, arrastró algo pesado y entonces vio que el cuerpo de Rey se materializaba desde la oscuridad del lago. Apagó el sable para evitar cortarla por accidente. El pechó de él clamaba por oxigeno pero aun así tomó el cuerpo sin vida y nadó para salir. La superficie debería estar cerca; un pequeño pensamiento se apoderó en su mente: ellos cayendo al fondo, ahogándose hasta la muerte en el agua estancada de la cueva. ¡No podía morir ahí! Movió las piernas, una vez, dos, y la superficie del agua se rompió sobre él. Jadeó y nadó con el cuerpo de Rey hacia la orilla. La acomodó boca arriba y encendió de nuevo su sable para proveerse de luz, se sentó junto a ella, sus labios estaban oscuros, su cara estaba pálida, algunos mechones mojados de su cabello le remarcaban el rostro y la tierra mojada la rodeaba.

Ren puso su oreja en el pecho de ella para escuchar su corazón el cual no estaba latiendo. Presionó sobre éste y le dio respiración boca a boca.

Nuevamente presionó. "Rey, tienes que ir a ver al Líder supremo, quiere verte, le dije que te llevaría conmigo ante él", nuevamente le pasó aire. Nada.

Presionó las costillas y el pecho más fuerte "Puedes ir a verlo cuando estés lista, vamos" Exhaló en ella de nuevo. Nada. Aplicó presión en su pecho y siguió dándole respiración de boca a boca. La piel de Rey se estaba poniendo fría y más pálida.

Ren se estaba asustando. Un intento más. "Rey, por favor, no tienes que unirte al lado oscuro." Una vez más, le pasó aire, lo más que pudo.

Rey se convulsionó, y él la volteó de lado, hacia él para poder vigilarla. Dejó salir más agua de lo que él podía imaginar. Ella tosía y jadeaba, miraba mucho a su alrededor, la única luz que tenían era del sable de Ren. Él podía ver que ella se estaba asustando y que sentía miedo cuando ella lo miró. Ella intentó alejarse de él débilmente, arrastrándose por la grava y la tierra, todavía tosiendo y escupiendo agua. "Detente, por favor, sólo detente." Ren tomó su brazo y la regresó junto a él. Él contempló el usar la fuerza Fuerza para calmarla y prevenir que se lastimara o a él pero pensándolo bien, ella podría asustarse más. Rey luchó débilmente por algunos segundos pero se dio por vencida; sus ojos estaban bien abiertos y con miedo, su pecho le pesaba al respirar. Ren se dio cuenta que ella le temía e hizo una mueca, sintió la cicatriz molestarle. "Sólo te salvé, no necesitas mirarme así." Ren retiró su cabello de la cara con su mano enguantada.

Una mirada de determinación, que él ya estaba encontrando familiar, adornó sus ojos "No me voy a unir al Lado Oscuro, sólo porque salvaste mi vida no voy a cambiar de opinión" dijo ella fríamente, con las mejillas rojas, respirando normalmente.

Ren casi quería reír histéricamente y tuvo que morder su lengua para no sonreír, de todas las cosas que ella podía decir primero… "Preferiría que pensaras de nuevo tus opciones pero está bien, cambiaré de tema por ahora."

Ella se veía sorprendida pero sus ojos aún lo juzgaban "¿Por qué me salvaste entonces?" Esa pregunta era la que él esperaba.

Él se levantó y miró hacia abajo, hacia ella. "La Fuerza trabaja de forma misteriosa, y la muerte es el final" rompió el contacto visual con ella y fue por su casco y capa. Ella se levantó, pero se sintió débil así que se volvió a sentar. "¿Qué buscas?" preguntó Ren

"Mi sable de luz" Ren apretó los dientes. Ese era SU sable de luz por derecho. Ella debió de haberlo soltado en el Lago. Ren caminó a la orilla y sintió por el cristal en el sable. Él sintió el eco, el lago era profundo para su sorpresa. Lo jaló con la Fuerza y el sable llegó a su mano. Ren lo encendió y lo estudió, el sable de Luz de su abuelo, Dart Vader. El corazón de él anhelaba tenerlo en su posesión, simplemente se lo prestaría por ahora, tenían que salir de esa cueva. Lo apagó y se lo lanzó a Rey, ella lo cachó y lo encendió de nuevo, lo dejó en el suelo por sus pies; la luz azul brilló en el lugar.

Ren intentó hacer que su voz sonara más gentil, no era algo a lo que estuviera acostumbrad hacer. "Probablemente deberíamos estar aquí hasta que te recuperes. ¿Qué tienes en tu mochila?" Ren preguntó sentándose unos pasos lejos. Él apagó su sable, Rey arqueó una ceja. ¿Por qué no podía ella estar simplemente agradecida? "El túnel colapsó detrás de nosotros, sé que también lo sentiste y estamos atrapados aquí hasta encontrar una salida.

"Puedes irte, yo tengo algo qué hacer aquí" constató ella con calma y comenzó a ver qué tenía en su mochila.

"¿Qué te envió a hacer Luke?" Él sólo podía pensar que él era el motivo por el cual Rey estaba ahí. Intentó encontrar esa razón durante el duelo pero ella rompió su concentración. Ren estaba temeroso e impresionado de que ella aprendiera tanto en las semanas que no se vieron.

Rey sacó dos latas y las abrió, empujó una hacia él, quien estaba un poco impresionado por su amabilidad. Eran vegetales con salsa, ella los comía como si no hubiera algo mejor en la galaxia. Ren tenía un paladar más refinado y no le agradaban mucho las raciones enlatadas pero no tenía idea de cuánto estarían atorados ahí. Tomó la lata y comió, luchando por pasar cada mordida.

Él aún trabajaba en su comida cuando ella habló. "Estoy aquí por los cristales, es la Cueva de Cristales". Rey miró a Ren como si él supiera qué quería decir. Él la miró confundido. "Estoy haciendo mi sable de luz, necesito los cristales." Ren casi escupe su ración.

"Definitivamente no estás lista para hacerlo. Casi mueres, tienes todavía mucho por aprender". Dejó la lata en el suelo. Su estómago no podía con más de eso.

Rey, viendo que él había acabado, levitó la lata hacia ella y terminó su porción. Ren sólo la miraba, no porque levitara la lata sino porque ella quería más. Ella comió el resto de los vegetales y lamió sus dedos.

"Luke piensa que estoy lista. Esta es mi prueba. Voy a seguir… ya que descanse un poco más" Abrazó sus piernas y respiró profundamente, tembló un poco.

"¡Luke piensa que estás lista pero no te envió ni con una capa! ¡Es una cueva, las cuevas son frías!" replicó él enojado.

"¡Habría estado bien si no hubiera terminado en el lago!" replicó ella clavándole la mirada. Él no iba a discutir con ella, era ridículo. Aun así… ella estaba en lo correcto, básicamente fue su culpa que ella terminara en el lago. Él se sorprendió a sí mismo cuando se encontró ofreciéndole su capa a ella, pensó que la rechazaría pero Rey la tomó y se envolvió con ella. Se sentaron en silencio, los ecos del agua cayendo y el sable de luz zumbando, bañando el lugar con su luz.

"¿Qué son estos?" preguntó Rey de pronto, Ren miró hacia ella, Rey tenía el holocron anaranjado en sus manos, ella examinaba la pirámide. "Estaba en tus pensamientos" añadió tímidamente. "Lo siento". No fue de su interés así que se lo dio, el holocrón brilló como la otra vez cuando él lo tomó. Ella agarró cubo el verde y dorado, comenzó a brillar.

"Rey" él apenas y podía contener su emoción, ¿qué había en ese holocrón? "Estos son holocrones. El anaranjado se abrió para mí pero no puedo hacerlo con el verde. Luke tenía uno que era azul y tuvo que adivinar qué puntos presionar para abrirlo." Rey lo miró como si estuviera diciendo incoherencias. "Tienen enseñanzas de los Jedi de eras pasadas." Ren a propósito omitió la parte de los Sith ¿por qué lo hizo?

Rey se enfocó en el cubo en sus manos, girándolo lentamente. Ren se acercó a ella para mirarla y al cubo. Ella presionó las caras y el cubo se activó.

Una pequeña Jedi anciana con largas orejas y cabello apareció. "Maestro Jedi Yaddle soy. Una técnica de la Fuerza esta es. Funciones rápidas del cuerpo esta detiene. Muy efectivo para someter al enemigo, aun así peligroso es. Constantemente el objetivo monitoreado debe ser. Si al revertir el proceso el Jedi falla, indefinida la técnica de inconciencia puede ser, morir de deshidratación o hambre puede el objetivo. Cuenta de esto el antiguo maestro Jedi se dio. Mucha investigación en la historia he hecho. Saber cómo usar esta técnica los usuarios del Lado Oscuro de la Fuerza no deben. Malevolente el Morichro no es."

Yaddle continuó hablando con su extraña manera del cómo realizarlo. Ren notó que Rey estaba mirando con fascinación. Esta técnica podría permitir al usuario el infligir un estado similar al de la muerte a su oponente. Ren se dio cuenta de que los holocrones cuadrados estaban basados en los principios de la Luz y las pirámides para la Oscuridad. Ren se preguntó por qué el Emperador Palpatine tendría algo así en su templo, si no podría usarlo. Posiblemente alguien se coló en la construcción del templo… el holocrón terminó.

Rey se lo iba a regresar. "No, quédatelo. No puedo usarlo" Rey le dio una mirada curiosa y lo guardó en su mochila.

"¿Qué decía el anaranjado?"

"Lo escuchaste, más bien un pedazo. Es llamado "La regla de dos". No más que un maestro y un aprendiz al mismo tiempo, trabajando en conjunto" Respondió Ren intentando ser ambiguo.

"Eso no es algo como el pensamiento Jedi, Luke estaba intentando hacer una escuela" Dedujo ella con voz baja.

"La Regla de Dos es del Lado Oscuro." Ren suspiró.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, los leo pronto :D

Que la fuerza los/las acompañe.


	12. Crystal Cave Cueva de Cristales

Lo prometido es deuda y aquí les dejo el capítulo que prometí la semana pasada :D

Recuerden que es una traducción, el original es de Vesperia02 quien fue muy amable al dejarme traducir.

Star wars no me pertenece.

* * *

Capítulo 12 "Crystal Cave" "Cueva de Cristales"

Rey estudió a Ren, los ojos de él estaban cerrados, ella podía ver porqué su madre y Luke sentían que aún había Luz en él, realmente estaba en conflicto. Sus pensamientos se aceleraron. Él la salvó, él pudo simplemente haberse ido. ¿Era el plan alternativo de él? Ella casi muere, Rey recordó cuando abrió sus ojos, sin saber dónde estaba y tosiendo agua, sólo veía la cara de Ren iluminada con la luz del sable rojo. La cicatriz se extendía por su cara, desde su mandíbula hasta el puente nasal.

Afortunadamente él no la mató, y tampoco lo había intentado desde entonces. ¿Qué tanto se tardaría en volver a querer matarla? Ella se preparaba mentalmente en caso de que quisiera hacerlo. Realmente no quería pelear con él de nuevo, Rey se sentía débil y su garganta ardía debido a la tos causada por el escupir tanta agua.

Rey decidió hacer las preguntas que probablemente estaban en la mente de ambos. "¿Cómo ayudaría llevarme con Snoke si hay una Regla de Dos? ¿Querrá que peleemos a muerte cuando lo rechace? ¿Quiere que te reemplace?"

Los músculos de Ren se tensaron y cerró los puños, se giró hacia ella, su expresión era seria pero sus ojos eran intensos. "¡No lo SÉ!" exclamó. Respiró y puso su mano en la sien, mirando a lo lejos. Sus palabras hicieron eco en la caverna.

Rey esperó unos cuantos minutos antes de responder. "Snoke me matará, no iré" dijo rotundamente. "¿Por qué quiere que me lleves contigo ante él?"

Ren suspiró y la miró, ahora se notaba preocupado. "Pensé que te podríamos tener y que entrenarías conmigo, podría enseñarte, eres fuerte y lista, justo como Luke dijo que llegarías a ser. Snoke leyó mi mente y mis aspiraciones, quiere verte por sí mismo. Después de encontrar este holocron, me pregunto cuáles serán sus intenciones. El Lado Oscuro aprecia el poder por encima de todo. Él bien podría querer que peleemos a muerte si rechazas el Lado Oscuro." Rey no podía ser positiva pero pensaba que él sonaba más preocupado acerca de él teniendo que matarla más que por lo que Snoke planeaba.

"Suena encantador, El Lado Oscuro o la muerte nada más al conocernos" dijo ella con ligereza y levantándose. Aún tenía la capa negra a su alrededor, sus ropas seguían mojadas por el lago y la tela la calentaba un poco.

Ren tosió en su mano, las comisuras de sus labios se torcieron. "¿Ya te sientes descansada?"

"Estoy lista para continuar" dijo Rey simplemente. Tomó su sable de luz del suelo y lo sostuvo, podría ser toda la luz que tendrían. Se colgó la mochila del hombro y antes que Ren, tomó el casco. "Déjame cargar esto por ti" dijo y abrió el bolso.

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué?" Él se movió hacia ella, con los brazos extendidos para tomar su casco.

Ella lo empujó dentro de la bolsa y la cerró. Lo miró de manera más suave "No me gusta cómo suenas con él, pareces una máquina." Dijo ella acusadoramente. Era algo cierto. Rey suavizó su tono "Te lo regresaré cuando salgamos, lo prometo."

Pasó al lado de él y caminó por la grava del piso. Divisó un túnel cerca del lago., el único camino para saber si podían salir. Sólo esperó unos momentos para oír que Ren la alcanzaba. Lo escuchó encender su sable de luz y se volvió hacia él con el corazón desbocado.

Él elevó una mano "Sólo para luz y protección." Sus ojos se estrecharon "Sólo despeja el camino, te pude lastimar todo el tiempo pero no lo hice. ¿Por qué esperar hasta ahora?"

Rey sintió las mejillas calientes "No tengo idea de cuál es tu plan." Él no dijo nada pero apretó la mandíbula en respuesta.

* * *

Caminó hacia el frente para abrirse paso por el túnel. Ren no tenía más opción que seguirla. Ella tenía razón ¿cuál era su plan? Debería de empezar a prepararse mentalmente y esconder sus memorias antes de poder salir. Tenía memorias que era capaz de esconder del Líder Supremo, estaba orgullosos de ello. Básicamente tenía que esconder todo lo ocurrido en la cueva, salvándola. Tal vez podría pensar en que él quedó sólo atrapado en la cueva en medio del duelo y por ello él terminó saliendo por sí mismo.

"Así que ¿hiciste tu propio sable láser?" preguntó Rey, la luz azul se reflejaba en las paredes. El túnel iba hacia abajo y él podía notar que el ambiente se enfriaba.

"Sí, yo mismo lo construí" miró hacia abajo, con su sable zumbando.

"¿Dónde encontraste el cristal? ¿Por qué tu sable es diferente?

Decidió contestar sus preguntas. "El planeta en donde estaba la base Starkiller, era conocido como Ilum. Muchos estudiantes del pasado obtenían sus cristales kyber de las cuevas de ahí, y hacían sus propios sables laser". Ren no le dijo que todo el planeta era básicamente un cristal Kyber bajo su superficie, así fue como la base fue capaz de trabajar. Sabía que no había planes para hacer otra base como Starkiller pero no se iba a arriesgar al decirle. "Fui dentro de una cueva y vi este, me sentí atraído a él. El sable se ve diferente porque el cristal está agrietado, por ello tengo estos dos escapes a los lados para liberal la naturaleza inestable del cristal."

Caminaron hacia una caverna pequeña, las estalactitas y estalagmitas tenían un tono más rojizo. Una débil brisa pasó, había otra salida en alguna parte.

Rey se detuvo y se quedó quieta. Él caminó al frente de ella "¿Qué haces?"

Ella abrió sus ojos "Intento encontrar los cristales que me llamen. Empiezo a sentir un pequeño eco, creo que están mucho más abajo."

Ren miró alrededor, no había cristales ahí. Al mirar hacia abajo, vio una pequeña telaraña entre dos estalagmitas. Pudo no haberlas notado si no hubiese mirado allí. "Tengo un plan ahora, iré primero y tú puedes cuidar mi espalda" Rey lo miró como si la hubiera ofendido. "Tengo más experiencia" respondió él ante su mirada. Era una respuesta algo débil pero era mejor que él fuera al frente en caso que tuviera que atacar. Tenía alguna idea del tipo de criaturas que había en la cueva y aunque era una telaraña pequeña podría haber más grandes. Recordó el haber estudiado diferentes animales y sus hábitats mientras estaba en Yavin 4 y si eran benignos o no. Era casi una regla el que hubiera cosas malas en las cuevas. Se giró y examinó la cueva, encontró otro túnel que iba hacia abajo, éste comenzaba a estrecharse pero tenía el tamaño suficiente para que caminaran lado a lado.

"¿Estás sintiendo y escuchando con la Fuerza, verdad?" Ren lo hacía pero era mejor que los dos lo hicieran.

"Sí, lo hago. Luke me advirtió que lo hiciera." Los ojos de rey lo miraron y se abrieron más. "¿Por qué no puedo sentir tu presencia con la Fuerza? He estado sintiendo con ella todo este tiempo y no sentí ni un alma cerca, incluso no te sentí cuando me estabas siguiendo."

Ren no respondió y siguió caminando, escaneando, evitando los ojos de la chica. "¿Es algo que me puedas enseñar?" y luego de unos momentos "no es malo ¿o sí?" Ren tuvo que pelear contra el deseo de enseñarle. Ella podría esconderse de Snoke. Hizo un gesto, no estaba haciendo un buen trabajo al esconder sus pensamientos.

"Tiene que ver con el Lado Oscuro" dijo fríamente. El ceño de ella se frunció. Él no se sentía muy bien sabiendo que era capaz de esconder su presencia por completo, incluso en compañía de Rey.

El túnel se estrechó aún más y tuvieron que caminar en fila. Metros después, entraron a una gran caverna, más grande que la de donde estaba el lago.

Ren podía mirar sin necesidad del sable así que lo apagó. La caverna tenía muchos cristales, tenían que ser cientos… miles incluso. Unos pequeños, otros grandes como su brazo. Crecían en las rocas, en las estalagmitas, en las paredes. Todos brillaban. Ren miró a Rey quien estaba parada a su lado boquiabierta, sus ojos estaban bien abiertos, tanto que él podía ver el reflejo de los cristales en éstos. Él se permitió una pequeña sonrisa ya que ella no lo estaba mirando.

Él esperó unos momentos así ella podía tomar el que necesitara. Era impresionante, muy impresionante, ver una cueva así, pero él ya había visto muchas así en su vida. Se dio cuenta que ella había estado atrapada en Jakku por muchos años y que por ello tuvo pocas experiencias. "Rey" le dijo suavemente. Ella cerró su boca y lo miró. "¿Aquí están tus cristales?" preguntó susurrando.

"Están cerca, tengo que mirar alrededor. Hay seres vivos aquí" respondió ella tranquila. Ren no encendió su sable pero lo sostuvo en su mano para estar listo.

Ella sí encendió el propio y caminó despacio con Ren siguiéndola. El suelo era arenoso y él se alegró mentalmente, así sería más fácil para ellos evitar que los detectaran.

Rey camino hacia los cristales, cerró los ojos y se giró "Se están haciendo eco entre sí" murmuró. Caminó un poco más, sacudía la cabeza mientras caminaba. Ren seguía escaneando el área, y vio un rastro oscuro en la arena. Él miró curioso a éste y al techo de la cueva. No había estalactitas encima que pudiesen gotear agua ahí, mucho menos una pequeña corriente. Rey no había visto aun la arena. Algo rápido pasó frente a sus ojos y tomó a Rey por el brazo, con ello ella cayó sobre él, ambos cayeron y Rey lo miró indignada para luego abrir la boca. "¡HEY!" Ren la cubrió firmemente con su mano y ella finalmente se dio cuenta de lo aterrado que se veía y dejó de sacudirse del agarre. Él miró a su alrededor, no había más rastros cerca. Se levantó y la arrastró lejos, hacia una columna de mineral, aproximadamente a diez metros- Ella comenzaba a intentar soltarse: pensaba que realmente el peligro había pasado…

* * *

Volveré al ritmo habitual de actualizaciones a partir de hoy y si tengo contratiempos, procuraré anunciarlos.

Cuídense!


	13. Disturbance Perturbación

Hola a todos!

Recuerden que es una traducción, el original en inglés es de **Vesperia02**

Star wars no es mío.

* * *

Capitulo 13: "Disturbance" "Perturbación"

Ren se reusó a retirar su mano enguantada de encima de la boca de Rey o a dejarla moverse, su espalda estaba pegada en una columna de mineral. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Ella luchó y él se movió hacia su oído "¡Detente!, ¡Detente!" le susurró tranquilamente. Siguió con la mano en su boca y la obligó a mirar en dirección de la arena oscura, un gusano color negro con plateado y con espinas tenía su cabeza levantada, era al menos igual de grande que Rey. Unos pequeños tentáculos sobresalían de su vientre, alcanzando y empujando la arena cerca. Rey podía ver un rastro de baba claro que dejaba el gusano y que reflejaba la luz de los cristales. Estaba buscándola a ella y a Ren. Él estaba intentando controlar su respiración y su mano sostenía firmemente su sable de Luz. Esperaron y miraron. Ren miró en los ojos de Rey y momentos después, puso su sable en las manos de la chica para luego extender su mano hacia el gusano, éste comenzó a agitar su cabeza de un lado a otro y finalmente cedió, se movió hacia la oscuridad lejos de ellos. Ren acercó su rostro al oído de ella y le susurró furioso "Ese es un gusano jumara. Dejan rastro y si lo pisas, de alguna manera pueden regresar. También cazan por sonido y son muy venenosos. No sé si tu botiquín pueda tratar una herida como la que el jumara puede infligir" Ren sólo quitó la mano de la boca de Rey, ella respiró profundo.

"¡No sabía!" le susurró.

"¡Ya sé que no sabías! ¿Cómo podrías saber? No estás lista" él se veía como si quisiera decir algo más pero sólo la miró.

Sus últimas palabras dolieron. Ella parpadeó para alejar las lágrimas, no lo miró. "No tenías que ayudarme, puedo hacer esto sola." Podía hacerlo, ese era el plan pero una parte de ella dudó de sí misma. Lo del lago no debió de pasar si Ren no la hubiese empujado pero el gusano jumara, ella no habría sabido qué hacer, pudo morir. El agarre de él era fuerte. "Suéltame" dijo ella, sus palabras no fueron escuchadas.

"Sólo necesitas…" la voz de él se cortó cuando ella lo miró. Inicialmente, él se veía frustrado pero esa cara se convirtió en asombro.

"Tal vez tengas razón, no lo sé todo. Sé cosas sobre máquinas, sobre volar y me estoy volviendo mejor con la Fuerza pero no sé acerca de las diferentes formas de vida y si son peligrosas o qué hacen…"admitió ella despacio, la posibilidad de morir todavía pesaba en su corazón.

No se dijeron nada por varios minutos. Rey se sentía terrible, pudo haber muerto. Ren se inclinó hacia ella "Acampemos en algún lugar en donde puedas descansar, podemos hablar después, ha sido un día muy largo." Giró su cabeza para revisar que el rastro del jumara y asegurarse de que no regresara. Ella asintió débilmente.

Caminaron de regreso a la entrada de la cueva de cristales y Ren revisó varias veces alrededor para asegurarse de que no hubiera depredadores. Ella se acurrucó en el piso, con la capa de él envuelta en su cabeza y torso, con la espalda en la pared, estaba fría. Ren se sentó cerca de la cabeza de ella. Rey miró hacia las luces y comenzó a pensar en cómo todo su día se transformó.

"Rey, sé que no estás dormida" murmuró él luego de un rato.

"Sí, estoy pensando acerca de mi día"

"¿Alguna parte en específico?"

"Todo" respondió ella.

Ren suspiró "Tú sabes, eres muy valiente, viniste a esta cueva sin saber mucho pero determinada a hacer tu sable de luz, ni yo cambié ese hecho. No debes detenerte ahora" su voz adquirió un tono meditabundo "A veces no estás listo pero tienes que hacerlo."Luego de unos momentos, reflexionó. "Tal vez la Fuerza me quería aquí para ayudarte en tu búsqueda."

"¿También lo crees?" ella realmente odiaba pensar en coincidencias pero Luke y ahora Ren parecían referirse a ellas como si fueran algo normal.

"Posiblemente" respondió él y puso una mano en el brazo de ella. "Rey, estás fría, no te vas a poder dormir así." Ella se giró hacia él y lo miró. Sus ojos estaban oscuros pero el resto de su cara estaba bañada por el brillo de los cristales. "Si te quieres dormir, lo cual creo que deberías hacer… yo podría… abrazarte, si quisieras." La cara de Ren enrojeció. Ella podría decir que él se sentía incómodo preguntando, la oferta le salió forzada pero todo este tiempo, él se había preocupado por ella. Rey no quería admitirlo pero él ya le había salvado la vida dos veces y tenía frío… ella estaba acostumbrada a un clima más caliente que ese. Rey fue hacia su regazo y puso su cabeza en el pecho de él, su capa la envolvía. Estaba más cálido. Sentía su corazón latir, sus pulmones respirar y exhalar. "Sólo descansa…" susurró él.

* * *

Ren se sintió aliviado cuando ella se le acercó y se subió en su regazo para después poner su cabeza en su pecho. Habría pensado que ella probablemente se hubiera molestado con él. Él tenía frío también pero probablemente ella lo tuviese todo el día. La miró, ella ya estaba respirando despacio debido a que dormía profundamente. Ella realmente había tenido un día terrible y continuaba a pesar de todo. Él intentó matarla, entonces ella se ahogó, luego quedaron atrapados en es fría cueva y de nuevo ella casi muere por el jumara. Él nunca había visto un gusano vivo pero cuando era más joven, estaba fascinado con las criaturas venenosas de toda la galaxia y las investigó. Puso su brazo izquierdo alrededor de ella y mantuvo el derecho libre, cerca de su sable en caso de que algo se mostrara. Estaba cansado pero podía dejarla dormir por un poco más.

Ren comenzó a clasificar sus memorias y poner las que no quería que el Líder Supremo viera a salvo en su mente. Editó unas cuantas y le quedó lo que podría ser su historia: él quedó atrapado detrás del muro de rocas y Rey escapó. Tendría que modificar las de la tripulación también. El Líder Supremo podía ser más fuerte que él en la Fuerza pero Ren tenía mayor concentración mental.

Miró de nuevo a Rey, estaba durmiendo profundamente todavía, sus labios estaban fruncidos. Ella era más fuerte que él con la Fuerza, odiaba pensarlo. Ren se sentía desgarrado, no importaba qué hiciera, no sería suficiente y Snoke la quería… Ren admitió con todo el dolor de su corazón que Snoke podría querer entrenarla a ella en lugar de él por su fortaleza. Ordenaría que la mataran al rechazar el Lado Oscuro. Ren no sabía qué iba a hacer, el plan de llevarla hacia el Lado Oscuro estaba fallando. Pensó que tratando con ella podría unírsele pero ella se reusó, sabía ahora que Rey jamás se uniría al Lado Oscuro. Suspiró abatido. Ren era mejor con la espada pero sólo porque tenía diez años de experiencia más que ella. No podía imaginarse a sí mismo obligándola, ya no quería. Ahora pensó en su principal ambición: enseñarle. Le avergonzaba el recordad que alguna vez quiso básicamente controlarla, ser poderoso a través de ella. Entonces casi se rio, Rey no podía ser controlada, su voluntad era muy fuerte, aunque todavía tenía deseos de enseñarle. Podría enseñarle algo mañana, algo que pudiese aprender.

Afortunadamente podía ver que nada se movía en la cueva. Sentía formas de vida a lo lejos, había más que gusanos jumara vivos en el lugar pero esos gusanos obviamente no hacían telarañas.

* * *

De regreso en Borosk, Snoke sintió una perturbación, podía sentir ondulaciones en la Fuerza. La chica podría estar siendo un desafío para Kylo Ren. Se arrepintió de haberle enseñado cómo esconder su presencia, pero ya no importaba, siempre tenía más alternativas.

"Sicarii" su voz hizo eco en la cámara.

"Maestro." Una voz de chica se escuchó, era infantil. Ella se dejó ver a la luz de la habitación, su cabello era rubio y casi blanco brillaba, se arrodilló. Era pequeña y se veía inocente; la mayoría de la gente, desconocía que su raza envejecía despacio. Era mayor que Kylo Ren y había estado al servicio de Snoke la mayor parte de su vida.

"Encuentra a Kylo Ren, si ves que falló al traer a la chica, mátalo."

"¿No es eso una pena, puedo matar a quien esté con él?" Sicarii sonaba como si fuera a reír, su ansia de sangre era maniática.

"No mates a la chica, aún debe de convertirse, apenas ha despertado la Fuerza"

"Como ordene." Ella se levantó, se giró y salió de la habitación.

* * *

Ya se viene más Reylo :'D

¡Nos leemos pronto!


	14. Kinraths

Hola de nuevo, pensé que podría subir el capítulo nuevo antes pero se me atravesaron algunas cosas u.u

Recuerden que el original es de **Vesperia02,** yo solamente me encargo de transcribirlo al español con su consentimiento.

Me ponen muy contenta sus comentarios :D, tanto que tal vez pida permiso a otros autores para que me dejen traducir sus fanfics, he leído otros que también me han gustado pero eso ya lo iré viendo cuando termine este.

Star Wars no es mío.

* * *

Capítulo 14 "Kinraths"

Rey se removió y notó que estaba cálida, todavía estaba en el regazo de Ren con la capa rodeándola. Pensó acerca de la noche anterior y se recriminó mentalmente. Estaba exhausta, la experiencia cercana a la muerte realmente la conmocionó. Rey se sentía mucho mejor esa mañana, como ella misma. Realmente necesitaba relajarse luego de eso. Sintió en la Fuerza, había por allí formas de vida, no muy cerca pero pronto los encontrarían. Miró hacia arriba a través de sus pestañas y lo vio, mirando hacia la caverna, enfocado.

"Ren" susurró. Era la primera vez que se refería a él, un pequeño escalofrío le recorrió la espina. El brazo de él la apretó un poco. "¿Dormiste?" él la miró hacia abajo, sus ojos estaban tensos. "Debiste de dormir también, solamente tenías que despertarme, nada más necesito unas pocas horas…" ella sabía que había dormido cerca de seis si tenía que adivinar.

"Está bien, tuviste un día peor que el mío… Hay kinraths cerca" susurró él y la miró para ver si ella sabía.

"He escuchado de ellos, ¿son como arañas? ¿ya los viste?" Rey recordó el haber escuchado de ellos, estaban cerca de la avanzada de Niima en Jakku pero los mercaderes que venían de lejos, hablaban de ellos y del cómo se debía de tener cuidado ya que eran agresivos, territoriales y se movían en la noche.

"Todavía no pero vi rastros al inicio del camino y deduje que también vivían aquí. Si terminamos peleando contra ellos, asegúrate de atacar sus aguijones primero. Creo que están lejos… por ahora" dijo mirando en dirección de ellos.

"Comamos y continuemos después, todavía tengo provisiones" dijo Rey y se levantó. Ren estiró sus brazos y piernas, no se movió en toda la noche por miedo a despertarla; Rey se sentía algo culpable de haber tenido una noche mejor que la de él; sacó de entre sus cosas dos latas, esta vez era fruta y su cantimplora con agua. Ella estaba comenzando a regular el dulzor de la fruta, Ren estaba un poco titubeante acerca de la comida hasta que vio lo que era y entonces comió de buena gana.

"Quiero enseñarte algo" le dijo despacio, mirándola a los ojos.

"No iré al Lado Oscuro" respondió ella frunciendo el ceño. Bebió de la cantimplora.

" _Ya sé_ …" enfatizó él. "No tiene nada que ver con eso. ¿Recuerdas la otra noche cómo los gusanos se alejaron?" ella asintió "Los repelí con la Fuerza… puedes hacerlo con criaturas no-sensibles. Es más bien como un truco mental, básicamente haces que la criatura sienta que debería ir a algún otro lado. Puedo hacerlo con cuatro o cinco kinraths pero la potencia es más débil si intentas hacerlo en más de uno. Si vemos alguno, trata de repelerlo, si no funciona, tendremos que encargarnos de él de otra manera…" Rey sintió que él estaba ansioso por eso último.

Ren se levantó y le extendió una mano "¿Lista?". Ella lo miró algo sorprendida y tomó su mano.

Rey agarró su mano y esta vez, caminaron con cuidado mientras ella inspeccionaba los cristales. Él observaba a su alrededor para ver si encontraba jumaras o kinraths y también mantenía un ojo en ella. Sus ojos se estrecharon para mirar, no había dormido pero deseaba ahora que ella durmiera más a su lado. Parte de él, se preguntaba enojado por qué se estaba obsesionado con Rey de esa manera. Quererla como estudiante era una cosa o incluso traerla al Lado Oscuro ¿pero ésto? Y a la otra parte no le importaba y se sentía impulsiva, temeraria. Había pensado en ella mucho, especialmente desde la primera vez que se vieron y se había desenvuelto en esto. Tal vez él mismo se lo había hecho. ¿Qué iba a ocurrir cuando dejasen la cueva? El miedo reptaba en su corazón, ella lo dejaría. Tenía el deseo de verla de nuevo y todavía no se había ido.

* * *

Había pasado al menos una hora cuando ella caminó hacia un cristal y se arrodilló enfrente de él. El cristal de profundo color verde jade que en sí mismo era dos juntos, creciendo lado a lado. Podría ser cortado en el medio. "Ren, es este, me está llamando" dijo ella con temor. Rey había dicho su nombre de nuevo y el corazón de él se sintió iluminado en su pecho. Se arrodilló junto a ella y la miró, ella observaba al cristal, éste le iluminaba el rostro, su cabello enmarcaba sus facciones. Rey puso sus manos alrededor del cristal y jaló, pero el cristal se rehusaba a ceder.

"Déjame ayudarte, ponte detrás de mí y ten cuidado" él se levantó y encendió su sable. Cortó despacio el cristal de la roca, no quería que se fracturara. Cuando ya pudo sacarlo, ella lo tomó y giró a su alrededor, antes de ponerlo en su mochila. Ren mantuvo su arma encendida y sintió con la Fuerza. Las formas de vida estaban cerca, debían de estar ya avisadas de la presencia de Rey, él también sintió un eco detrás.

Él se giró y miró hacia lo que estaba detrás de él. "Ren, ¿qué haces?" preguntó ella. Ren pudo escuchar confusión en su voz pero ésta era menor a comparación del eco que él escuchó. Sintió de nuevo con la Fuerza, el eco era más fuerte y se seguía moviendo. Ella lo tomó del brazo y Ren se escuchó a sí mismo diciéndole "Está bien". Luego de muchos pasos, lo vio. No podía ver algo más, un pequeño cristal llenaba su mente, era plateado, perfecto **, lo llamaba**.

"Ren… ¡REN!" él tuvo que quitar sus ojos del cristal para mirarla, su rostro se veía preocupado…. Pero luego reconoció lo que le pasaba a él "Ren, ¿te llama este cristal?"

Fue como si algo lo hubiese golpeado, miró hacia abajo, a su espada. Tenía un cristal kyber y un sable de luz, lo había usado por al menos quince años. ¿Por qué esta piedra lo estaba llamando a él en particular? Ren admitió que ese cristal kyber no lo llamó como lo hacía este.

"Sí… no sé por qué." Su garganta se sentía seca, sentía como si estuviese en un precipicio.

Ella parecía sentirlo también. "¿Por qué no nos lo llevamos? Puedes saber qué hacer con él luego." Antes de que él reaccionara, la piedra plateada ya estaba en su mochila también.

"Ren, ¿necesitas descansar? Te vez muy cansado-"ella escuchó el ruido al igual que él, los dos se volvieron a él. Ella encendió su sable en segundos.

Rey no sería capaz de intentar la técnica para repeler, había ocho kinraths.

* * *

Ren había entrado en lo que parecía un trance, ello asustó a Rey incluso más que la aparición de los Kinraths. Ella podía verlos, sus exoesqueletos eran amarillos y café, coloreados así para confundirse con la arena. Eran altos como hasta su pecho, tenían ocho patas peludas y dos de ellas estaban arriba prestas para atacar, y su negro y brillante aguijón se dejaba ver al final de su abdomen. Sus ojos reflejaban los sables de luz y sus mandíbulas se movían rápido. Rey sintió con la Fuerza. El sable de luz zumbó en sus manos, sintió la débil brisa en la caverna, y todos los cristales… parecían zumbar también. Era bizarro pero se sentía más fuerte. Miró alrededor, Ren estaba fuera de su trance, se veía listo, emocionado incluso, por pelar con los Kinraths.

Antes de que Rey pudiera decir algo, tres de ellos fueron contra ella. Empujó a dos lejos y como Ren le advirtió, les cortó el aguijón y dejó al tercero, éste intentó retroceder pero ella lo atravesó en el tórax y de un tirón sacó su arma, el kinrath colapsó. Los otros dos estaban yendo hacia ella, Rey atacó y evadió, sintió la Fuerza a través de ella y se sintió rápida, fuerte. Cortó el aguijón de otro y lo pateó, lo escuchó y sintió el deprimente sonido de su exoesqueleto rompiéndose. Tenía tiempo suficiente para saltar hacia atrás del último y levantar su sable para cortar el kinrath a la mitad.

Buscó a Ren, estaba a unos pasos. Había todavía dos kinraths, los otros tres ya habían sido reducidos a varios trozos en el suelo. Corrió y hundió su sable de luz a través del tórax del último. El de la derecha había escogido mirar alrededor y en ese momento, Ren lo rebanó. Su cara era seria pero sus ojos estaban realmente vivos; estaba mirando el cadáver del kinrath frente a él, su pecho se movía fuertemente por su respiración agitada.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó ella nerviosa.

La mirada de Ren se enfocó a ella "Sí, estoy bien." La preocupación se apoderó de sus ojos y caminó hacia ella. "No te lastimaste ¿verdad?".

Ella agitó su cabeza para negar. "Estoy bien. Estabas en ese trance antes con el cristal, me estabas asustando." Admitió.

"No estoy seguro de lo que pasó, sólo podía ver ese cristal… deberíamos continuar, no sabemos qué tan larga es esta caverna." Su voz sonaba pensativa. "Descansaré esta noche si no encontramos la salida pero deberíamos de seguir a la brisa, aunque esté así de débil."

Ren y ella caminaron por la arenosa caverna y sintieron con la Fuerza, todavía había más formas de vida, kinraths pensó Rey, pero estaban en otras partes más profundas. Había unos cuantos túneles que ella y Ren miraron pero afortunadamente sólo de uno venía la brisa y ésta se hacía más fuerte mientras más caminaran.

Sintieron con la Fuerza a los kinraths antes de verlos. Rey y Ren echaron una ojeada desde la esquina de la pared del túnel que llevaba a una pequeña cámara, los dos animales al parecer estaban explorando. Ren se pasó atrás de Rey y le susurró al oído "Como lo que te dije, el truco mental, sólo enfócate en ellos y disuádelos para que se vayan, siéntelos con la Fuerza." Los cabellos en el cuello de ella se erizaron por la proximidad y por el aliento de él, pero ella parpadeó con fuerza para enfocarse. Rey casi podía sentir los pensamientos de los kinraths, ellos estaban solamente mirando. Rey estiró su mano y empujó el pensamiento repelente en las mentes de los animales. Los kinraths se detuvieron, ella podía sentir su lucha… trataban de resistírsele… pero entonces ellos se voltearon y comenzaron a caminar en dirección opuesta. "Excelente" susurró Ren y caminó de nuevo frente a ella, su sable de luz brillaba con luz mortecina. Empujó con la Fuerza en la pared, donde la fuerza de su empuje hizo que se quebrara.

"La brisa se hace más fuerte." Ella lo miró, se preguntó si su tregua se terminaría pronto. ¿Todavía era una? Comenzaba a entender cómo de conflictuado estaba. Él se veía así en ese momento.

"Déjame descansar por un poco, si no te importa." Dijo él. Caminó hacia el siguiente túnel que empezaba y se sentó mirando sus manos.

Ella dudó pero se sentó a su lado "¿Qué vas a hacer cuando nos vayamos?"

* * *

Ojalá que les haya gustado, ¡comenten por favor!

¡Cuídense!


	15. Memories Recuerdos

¡Hola a todos! Ay, ya se viene lo mejor en estos capítulos :')

Recuerden que el original es de **Vesperia02** , quien muy amablemente me dio su permiso para transcribirlo al español.

Star Wars no es mío.

* * *

Capítulo 15 "Memories" "Recuerdos"

"No sé… en verdad no sé Rey…" Ren pausó. "Creo que Snoke querrá que te mate si no vienes al Lado oscuro." Sintió que ella se puso rígida a su lado por esa respuesta. Continuó, suspirando "Preferiría no hacerlo y eso hace que me cuestione mi camino, he hecho muchas cosas terribles…" dijo pasando saliva. Sus ojos querían lagrimear pero se contuvo.

"Ren, no creo que debas de regresar con Snoke, siento que algo malo va a pasar. No digo que deberías unirte a la Resistencia pero sí creo deberías tomarte un tiempo para reflexionar." Ella puso su mano encima de la de él, Ren la miró. Ella miraba las manos de ambos. Él jamás podría matarla, ella era fuerte y determinaba, Ren disfrutaba pasar el tiempo con ella, ayudándola, Rey era alguien quien en verdad podía ver como una igual. ¿Qué hubiera sido si él no hubiese sido tan envidioso y violento todos esos años antes?... se odió a sí mismo por lo que hizo. "¿Vas a dormir?" preguntó ella despacio.

"Probablemente no, tengo demasiado en la mente, no puedo descansar así… estoy con dudas acerca de mi futuro." Rey apartó su mano y comenzó a acercarse a él, subió a su regazo. Tal vez ella necesitaba algo de descanso luego de su pelea con los kinraths. Él la miró y se encontró con los ojos de ella, mirando en su alma. Ren quiso mirar a otro lado, él no era buena persona, había hecho cosas horribles, se sintió vulnerable. Comenzó a voltear su cara pero Rey le tomó la cara para que la siguiera mirando. El pulso de él se aceleró. "Rey…" fue lo único que pudo decir. Ella jaló su cara hacia la de ella y sus labios se encontraron suavemente. En ese segundo, el corazón de Ren se aceleró también y sintió como si su sangre se incendiara, su brazo por reflejo la rodeó. La parte impulsiva de él quería más, muchos pensamientos inundaron su mente. Ren sentía como si el aire estuviese atrapado en su pecho. Se detuvieron, con los labios del otro separados a pocos centímetros… y él la besó de regreso, manteniéndola cerca. Los labios de Rey eran suaves y su pequeño cuerpo estaba presionado al de él. Luego de cierto tiempo, él rompió el beso, ambos respiraban pesadamente. Él le tomó un mechón de cabello y lo acomodó detrás de la oreja de Rey.

"¿Por qué?..." Murmuró Ren. Miró en sus ojos, ¿esto era real?

"Sé que no nos conocimos bajo las mejores circunstancias pero siento esto… no quiero que te vayas, significas algo para mí" Rey posó su cabeza en el pecho de él.

Él se inclinó y le besó la frente "Si voy contigo va a ser un desastre."

"Lo sé, ya estoy pensando en ello. Estaremos bien, pero tengo miedo de que algo malo te pase si regresas con Snoke. Luke no va a creernos."

"No, en verdad no lo hará. Puede pensar que te estoy controlando y va a probarte para asegurarse." Ren se estaba figurando que Luke querría ver en su mente, él podría ver incluso ese momento. Ren salvándole la vida a ella, abrazándola mientras dormía. Por mucho que quisiera compartir esas experiencias solamente con Rey, no tenía el poder ni la posición para negociarlo. "Sería bueno que permaneciera escondido cuando vayamos con Luke, si me acepta voy a tener mucho que expiar" dijo Ren con tristeza. Todo ello pudo haber sido evitado, pudo haber crecido con Rey en lugar de pelear.

Ella se removió y le besó el cuello, luego sus labios se encontraron de nuevo. La piel de Rey era suave y cálida, él no quería que esto terminara. Ella dijo que no quería que se fuera.

"Ren, tal vez esta cueva te probó, tal vez como dijiste, la Fuerza quería que estuvieras aquí para ayudarme. El cristal te llamó esta mañana." Él no había pensado el asunto de esa manera. A pesar de las pruebas que enfrentó, tenía un punto de vista diferente ahora. Ya no era la misma persona.

"¿Crees que cambié, Rey?

"Solía creer que eras pura maldad, tu madre y Luke, ambos dicen que aún hay bien en ti. A pesar de todo no les creía. Pensaba que probablemente estabas perdido pero me salvaste, dos veces." Ella puso su brazo alrededor del cuello de Ren, él la miró. "Gracias, sé que debes de superar algunas cosas para hacer eso… y ahora estamos en nuestro camino para salir de esta cueva. Recuerda que también me enseñaste algunas cosas nuevas." Le sonrió.

"Desearía no haber arruinado todo antes, deseo ahora que hubiésemos crecido juntos." Ren sintió los ojos llorosos, una solitaria lágrima rodó por su mejilla.

Rey tomó su cara hacia la de ella y lo besó "Todavía tenemos tiempo, mucho tiempo."

* * *

Tiempo después, Ren descansaba a su lado, con la cabeza en el regazo de Ren, estuvieron de acuerdo en que él tuviese que dormir unas horas. Rey enredaba sus negros cabellos en los dedos. Se sonrojó pensando en sus recuerdos recientes con él, ella nunca antes había estado con alguien más, su único pensamiento cuando estaba en Jakku era sobrevivir. Ren fue al principio su enemigo pero algo la hizo salvarla y desde entonces le mostró un lado diferente, un lado compasivo. Él era diferente y tenía todavía mucho que superar. Él no era malo por naturaleza, ella lo sabía ahora. A Rey le gustaba tenerlo cerca, enseñándole. Sentía que podrían llegar a ser un buen equipo.

La mente de Rey fue hacia el futuro… ¿qué dirá Luke? Él realmente estará preocupado, y probablemente querrá probar que Ren no es malo. Ella podría hablar con Luke, Chewie estará molesto al inicio también. Tendría que decirle a Ren que se quede en el Ala-X hasta que pueda explicarlo, hizo una mueca de dolor al imaginar a los dos atacándolo. No quería que eso pasara.

"Espero que no estés pensando en que algo malo pueda pasarme." La profunda voz de Ren hizo eco en toda la cámara, su mano agarró la de ella, la que estaba en su cabello y la apretó con afecto.

Las mejillas de Rey enrojecieron "No, la verdad es que estaba pensando en cómo le vamos a decir a Luke que tú estarás en el Ala-X sin asustarlos o molestarlos, ellos van a asustarse."

"Puedo defenderme… sin atacarlos" dijo "Siento que no tengo lugar a dónde ir."

"Puedes estar conmigo, enseñarme lo que quieras." Rey se inclinó hacia él para besarlo.

"Tendremos que ir primero al Slayer, borraré sus memorias y luego iremos con Luke." Su voz demostraba pesar por lo que tenía que hacer.

Continuaron a través del túnel y el camino se hizo cuesta arriba… era la entrada a la cueva. Rey comenzaba a sentir calor y se quitó la capa. "Ren, toma tu casco…"

"No, lo llevaremos pero no lo usaré." El sol golpeó su rostro, la piel de ella le dio la bienvenida al calor. Ella respiró profundo.

"¿No? ¿Por qué no vas a usar tu casco, Kylo Ren?" una voz infantil se escuchó. Rey miró hacia arriba, no sentía a nadie cerca, entonces pudo ver a una persona que lucía casi como una chica joven, con cabello casi blanco. Vestía un traje ajustado de color plateado y negro. Rey notó que tenía un sable de luz en su cadera. Rey y Ren detuvieron sus pasos y de alguna manera, tuvieron sus espadas listas.

"¿Quién eres?" le gritó él.

"El Líder Supremo me mandó a supervisarte, ver cómo ibas y me dijo que si no traías a la chica, tendría que matarte entonces." Dijo ella riendo. Rey sintió un escalofrío y se acercó a Ren.

"Estoy aquí y junto a mí la chica, puedes irte." La voz de Ren era más fría que la cueva. El viento meció el pasto alrededor.

Rey no sabía quién era esta chica y por la cara de Ren, él tampoco sabía. ¿Qué tal si había stormtroopers o más asesinos cerca? Rey dijo en voz muy baja, si Ren estaba en sintonía con la Fuerza, él sería capaz de escucharla. "Sígueme."

Rey dio un paso hacia atrás y encendió su sable, la hoja azul zumbó "No voy a ir contigo o con ella."

Ren se giró hacia ella y afortunadamente también encendió su sable, lo giró en sus manos alrededor de su muñeca con maestría.

"Niña, ¿arruiné tu plan? Bueno Ren, si la matas entonces vienes conmigo, el Líder Supermo estará feliz de saber que no abandonaste el Lado Oscuro, y niña, si sientes el impulso de ir al Lado Oscuro… si lo matas, puedes venir conmigo." Ella sonrió. La asesina simplemente se quedó parada ahí con los brazos cruzados, su pequeño cuerpo se agitaba porque reía casi en un murmullo.

Rey esperó, en una posición defensiva con el sable frente a ella, luego de un momento, Ren cargó contra ella, sus sables se encontraron y sisearon. Rey bloqueó y contraatacó con otro golpe. Quería ser cuidadosa pero Ren definitivamente le estaba costando. ¿La había escuchado?, él no daba señales de haberlo hecho, sus ojos lucían fríos, sus ataques eran fuertes y rápidos. Ella tuvo que saltar hacia atrás varias veces para evitar un corte, también lo atacó pero muchos de sus golpes fueron esquivados. El sudor bajaba por su cara, ella remarcaba qué hacer en su mente, se aseguró de sentir la Fuerza. Rey sintió con ña fuerza, su sable estaba encendido, sus brazos estaban tensos y dolían por la fatiga. El sol del atardecer bañaba todo a su alrededor. Vino un momento en donde ella estaba de espaldas a la asesina, a lo lejos. Los sables rojo y azul estaban en contra del otro, como lo estuvieron hacía mucho en la nieve. El sable de Ren crugió, su núcleo inestable causaba que brillara y sacara chispas. El corazón de Rey latía con fuerza, más de los nervios que por el esfuerzo. Ambos se miraron a los ojos, los de él se mantenían fríos ¿sí le había escuchado? Ella no se podía arriesgar a volver a decirle y que la asesina la escuchara. Ren parpadeó.

El sable de luz de Rey osciló alrededor y fue a través…. Y él colapsó casi sobre ella.

Ella apagó su arma y Ren cayó al suelo, sin vida, su sable se salió de las manos. Rey sintió cómo le salían las lágrimas y se inclinó sobre él.

"Ren… No."

"Aw, ¿en verdad estás llorando? Ya deberías saber que no deberías mezclar los negocios con el placer." Dijo la chica y se acercó.

Rey miró hacia arriba, sus ojos echaban chispas, sus mejillas estaban húmedas. "¿Quién eres?

"Mi nombre es Sicarii. Si nos vemos de nuevo probablemente seré yo la que te mate pero ahora no tengo órdenes para ti." Sicarii empujó a Rey con la fuerza y salió disparada. Rey se golpeó con el suelo fuertemente, el aire se le salió de los pulmones. Ella se levantó rápido aspirando todo el aire que podía aunque le dolía respirar. Rey corrió mientras tosía, de regreso a donde descansaba el cuerpo de Ren. Sicarii le revisaba los signos vitales. "Wow, sí fuiste en serio. Ren siempre tuvo conflictos con el Lado Luminoso, nunca pudo dejarlo ir, una verdadera debilidad… ¿Sientes el poder del Lado Oscuro, niña? ¿Lo sentiste mientras dirigías tu sable de luz hacia él? Kylo Ren lo merecía; tú deberías venir conmigo."

"No, nunca me uniré al Lado Oscuro" replicó Rey.

"Qué pena, pero si cambias de opinión lo sabremos, el Líder Supremo siempre sabe." Sicarii se giró y dejó a Rey con el cuerpo de Ren.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, ¡comenten por favor! ello me ayuda a saber qué tal les va pareciendo mi humilde traducción.

¡cuídense, les leo pronto!

Que la fuerza los /las acompañe.


	16. Morichro

¡Hola a todos!

Les pido una disculpa por el retraso, pero fue por mi trabajo, soy una especie de bibliográfa y estos días me cargaron la mano, he estado recavando información sobre obras completas de varios autores y ¡agh! es una lata andar revisando tomo por tomo para compilar y ordenar la bibliografía por año.

Prometo estar aquí ya de planta (?). Logré terminar la mayoría de ese encargo estos días n.n

Recuerden que el original es de **Vesperia02** quien me dio su permiso para transcribirlo. ¡Dejen su opinión con toda confianza! ella lo aprecia mucho.

¡Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews! me alegra que les vaya gustando y acerca de los aspectos técnicos de Star Wars, también me causaron dudas pero por lo que sé, el escrito sí va muy apegado y si no fuera el caso, recuerden que es un fanfic.

Star Wars no es mío.

* * *

Capitulo 16 "Morichro"

Rey comenzó a asustarse, las lágrimas bajaban rápido por sus mejillas. Revisó las ropas de Ren, estaban cortadas y pegadas en la piel quemada. El olor de esa quemadura de la tela inundaban la brisa pero afortunadamente, la herida tenía que estar donde se suponía, entre su pecho y el brazo. Él tenía muchas capas en su ropa y Sicarii no se molestó en revisar más que si él tenía pulso. Rey tenía que esperar pero ¿por cuánto? El cuerpo podría perecer por el tiempo debido a la falta de nutrición. Ren se veía como si durmiese, su cabello le enmarcaba la cara.

Rey decidió que era hora de llevar el cuerpo de regreso al Ala-X. Se enfocó y lo levitó, tomó antes su sable y lo levantó del suelo. Era un largo camino y tenía que mantenerse enfocada mientras caminaba al mismo tiempo que se mantenía en alerta por Sicarii. Rey no confiaba en ella y no podía sentir su presencia cerca con la Fuerza. Adelante, había humo negro y gris en el camino, mientras pasaba, vio los restos de una nave ardiendo, el humo oscuro inundaba la atmósfera. Rey estaba impactada y solamente podía pensar que Sicarii era una psicópata y que sentía placer con la muerte y el asesinato. Miró a Ren, su cuerpo sin vida flotaba detrás de ella. Le gustó el pensamiento de matar… pero concluyó que fue por la situación.

Rey aceleró su paso y afortunadamente el Ala-X no estaba en llamas, llegó rápido, la nave pudo abrirse rápido y puso el cuerpo de Ren en el suelo. R2 hizo ruidos furiosos hacia ella. "R2, ya sé, por favor detente. ¿Vino alguien más aquí?" él silbó negativamente. Rey comenzó a revisar el Ala-X para asegurarse que todo estuviese en orden, buscó con la Fuerza pero no hubo nada. Sacudió el rastreador en la tierra.

Rey volvió su atención a Ren, ya había pasado al menos una hora. Rey se sintió nerviosa ¿y si Sicarii estaba cerca, mirando… esperando? Como respuesta a sus preguntas, una pequeña nave a lo lejos despegó con velocidad y fue a la atmósfera rápidamente. Rey la miró hasta que desapareció de su vista.

El sol ya estaba a punto de ponerse, las sombras de los árboles y de la nave se alargaban en el suelo cerca de ella y Ren, Solamente Rey sería capaz de sacarlo de ese estado. Su rostro calmado como si estuviera durmiendo contrastaba con la cara de terror que tenía ella. Rey fue en lo profundo de su mente y activó el punto que desactivó hace una hora. Miró a Ren y esperó. Nada se movía más que las lágrimas bajando por su cara.

* * *

"Sígueme" susurró ella apenas y se giró hacia él. Ren tenía un indicio de lo que ella planeaba, comprendía porqué. Él no sabía nada acerca de su oponente (Sicarii) o si había otros que pudiesen interferir. Rey y Ren podían morir ahí, tenía que confiar en ella. Ella había estudiado el holocrón, solamente un seguidor del Lado Luminoso podría hacerlo. La intención del Morichro era no matar a Ren pero estaba mortificado porque ella no lo había practicado del todo. No había demostrado miedo en su vida antes y no iba a comenzar ahora.

No tenía idea de quién era esta asesina pero estaba determinado a darle un buen espectáculo. Sus comentarios estimulaban su ira. El Lado Oscuro lo llamaba. Lo usaría pero no la lastimaría. Tenía que asegurarse que sus ataques se vieran convincentes sin poner a Rey en peligro. Aún era el mejor espadachín de los dos. Cargó contra ella atacando, podía ver la expresión sorprendida de Rey pero las dudas solamente quedaron en eso. No podía enfrentarla tan fácil. ¿Cuánto sabía esta asesina de él? ¿Cuándo es que Snoke enseñó a otro aprendiz? Admitía que Snoke siempre tenía muchos planes pero Ren ya había tenido suficiente.

Ren y Rey tenían sus sables encontrados. Ella lo miró, sus ojos estaban suplicantes. Él no podía decirle verbalmente que estaba listo, miró atentamente su cara, sus ojos, sus labios. Ren recordó el estar besándola hace unas horas, abrazándola. Su cabello ralo. Su corazón dolió por esa memoria. Él parpadeó, sintió que ella entraba en su mente y todo se volvió negro.

I

Ren podía oír, solamente le tomó un segundo esconder su presencia. Entonces abrió sus ojos y miró hacia arriba, Rey estaba ahí con el rostro empapado por las lágrimas pero una sonrisa se dejó ver en sus labios. Ya era tarde, el sol estaba por ponerse. Perderse un poco en el tiempo y sin recordar se le hacía algo surreal. "Rey, lo hiciste." Murmuró, ella se le echó encima llorando. El lado izquierdo de su pecho y la parte inferior de su brazo estaban quemados, ella lo golpeó deliberadamente ahí con el sable. Ella respiraba pesadamente por los sollozos pero entonces comenzó a reír pese a las lágrimas.

"Lo hice… estaba tan asustada" dijo con la cara en el pecho de él y comenzó a llorar de nuevo.

"También estaba asustado. Sabía que aún no habías practicado y tenía que confiar en ti. Tú confiaste en mí." El levantó su brazo derecho y la abrazó. Rey comenzó a respirar más profundamente para calmarse.

"Ella piensa que estás muerto. Vi su nave irse… no en la tuya porque la quemó. Creo que también mató a la tripulación." Ren no dijo algo acerca de las palabras revueltas de ella pero se figuró qué estaba tratando de decir. Puso sus manos sobre las de ella, Rey paró de llorar en su pecho y lo miró. Sus mejillas y ojos estaban rojos, su nariz se movía rápido. Ella sorbió.

"Luces peor que yo, supongo." Bromeó. "Ven aquí." Ella movió su cara cerca de la de él y Ren le besó la frente. "Estoy orgullosos de ti, eres tan fuerte Rey y tan inteligente." Ella agradeció sus cumplidos con una pequeña sonrisa. Sorbió con la nariz de nuevo y sonrió débilmente.

"No tengo algo con qué tratar quemaduras, Ren,"

"Puedo sobrevivir en donde quiera que vayamos. ¿Revisaste por si hay rastreadores? Tengo que quitar uno de mi cinturón." Rey le miró cuestionándolo. "Ellos rastrean a todos, quien sea puede encontrarme desde la base Starkiller" Ren se movió y se sentó, evitando usar los músculos de su lado izquierdo.

"Eso es muy extremo." Él asintió y le dijo dónde encontrar el rastreador. Ella lo rompió y lo arrojó al pasto. "¿Estás listo para ver a Luke y a Chewie?"

"¿Chewie está contigo?" el remordimiento brotó en Ren. El Woookie era básicamente su tío, se preocupaba por él. Incluso la última vez que se vieron, supo que Chewie a propósito le disparó al estomago. El sentimiento de arrepentimiento era fuerte en su corazón.

"Soy 'el capitán' del Halcón Milenario… Han iba a reclutarme para ser de su tripulación antes de que todo esto se saliera de control." Ella se arrodilló a su lado y puso una mano sobre la de él. Ella le dijo despacio, mirándolo a los ojos. "No conocí bien a tu padre pero me agradaba mucho, era una buena persona."

"¿Te quería para su tripulación?" Ren preguntó débilmente. Él no tenía mucha destreza con el vuelo, y sentía que su padre deseaba que Ben se interesara más en ello.

"Aun no me has visto volar," dijo Rey y le apretó la mano. "Vámonos de aquí."

* * *

El vuelo de vuelta fue tranquilo. Rey sentía que él necesitaba tiempo para pensar, no solamente estaba dejando la Primera Orden, sino que también estaba regresando hacia la gente que podría llegar a sentirse tan mal como él por saberlo. Ella estaría ahí para cuando él quisiera hablar. Rey también estaba muy nerviosa, ¿qué iba a decir? ¿Luke podría sentirla cerca? R2 hizo ruidos indicando que estaban a punto de salir del hiperespacio. R2 estuvo quieto por casi todo el trayecto.

Ella sacó la nave del hiperespacio y entró en la atmósfera. Era media tarde en el planeta. Vio la isla de Luke adelante y a otra Ala-X estacionada en la bahía que ella y Chewie utilizaban originalmente. ¿Quién podría estar allí? ¿Tenía algo que ver con la resistencia? Eso era malo, habría más reacciones hacia Ren además de las de Luke y Chewie. Ella rodeó la isla y aterrizó el Ala-X de Luke al lado del Halcón Milenario.

"Ren, volveré lo más rápido que pueda ¿sí?" ella lo miró mientras salía, él estaba tenso.

Rey corrió todo el camino y notó que Luke estaba parado afuera de su vivienda sosteniendo su sable de Luz. "¿Rey?" él estaba sorprendido de verla. "¿Estás bien? Sentí… sentí tu Fuerza desvanecerse…" él estaba preocupado.

"Luke… Ren estaba ahí. Peleamos al principio pero luego casi me ahogo y él me salvó, en la cueva, dos veces, es… es… complicado pero estabas en lo correcto Luke. Creo…. Que deberías de leer mis recuerdos, será más sencillo así." Ella se paró frente a él, estaba nerviosa. Luke podría ver los peligros y también lo que se desarrolló entre ella y Ren.

Luke se veía inquieto pero tomó la cabeza de Rey entre sus manos. Ella vio sus memorias frente a ella, peleando contra Ren, ahogarse, despertarse solamente para encontrarse que él la había salvado, los holocrones, encontrar la cueva de cristales, los jumara, ella durmiendo en su regazo. Sus cristales, matando a los kinraths, su triunfo al repelerlos… el beso y finalmente la asesina misteriosa.

Luke abrió sus ojos incrédulo. Estaba a punto de llorar "Casi no puedo creerlo… Ben." Él miró en dirección donde el Halcón y su nave estaban estacionadas. Su mirada regresó a ella "Rey, unos amigos vinieron a verte. Querían ir a donde te mandé pero les dije que estabas en una misión que tenías que hacer sola. Creo que es mejor que vayas a verlos y decirles… despacio, lo mejor que puedas, que él está aquí. Iré a hablar con él y a ayudarlo con sus quemaduras. El Halcón tiene el equipo necesario para tratar sus heridas."

Rey asintió, no pudo haber pensado en un mejor plan. Tenía el presentimiento de que Luke querría hablar con Ren, él camino hacia las naves y ella fue hacia la vivienda.

Su cara no podía estar más sorprendida cuando entró.

* * *

Luke caminó despacio y con cautela. No podía creer que Ben Solo había cambiado tanto, a pesar de que los sucesos fuera de la cueva lo hicieran posible. Tenía muchas preguntas.

Ben ya había salido de la nave y detuvo sus pasos cuando vio a Luke.

El Jedi se sentía aprehensivo. No había visto a su sobrino por tanto tiempo. Ben era alto y confidente, su cabello oscuro le rodeaba la cara, ya era un hombre. A pesar de su aire de confianza, Luke sintió que las emociones estaban arremolinándose en Ben en todo momento.

"Tío Luke." Dijo Ben luego de algunos momentos.

Luke asintió, sintiendo la confusión en Ben, no podría llamarlo por su nombre original todavía. "¿Vamos a curar esas quemaduras? El Halcón tiene las medicinas necesarias. Me gustaría saber tu historia."

Ben asintió y caminaron dentro del Halcón Milenario juntos.

* * *

Gracias por leer.

Recuerden que es una traducción así que la literalidad del inglés no siempre puede ser traducida por completo al español, por ello es que tal vez en algunas partes se lea raro pero trato de acomodarlo para una lectura mejor.

¡Cuídense!


	17. Balance Equilibrar

Ayyyyy, deberían de acribillarme por la espera u.u

Pero prometo que si no tienen actualizaciones cada tercer día, al menos tendrán una cada sábado.

Recuerden que el original es de **Vesperia02** , quien muy amablemente me dio su permiso para traducir este fanfic. No soy experta en la lengua inglesa por lo que la traducción pueda no ser tan buena.

Star Wars no es mío.

* * *

Capitulo 17 "Balance" "Equilibrar"

Ren caminó hacia la cabina cerca de la sala de estar y se sentó, sus botas hacían eco en la nave vacía. Todo estaba como él recordaba en el Halcón Milenario. Comenzó a quitarse su camisa con cuidado para ser tratado. Ren no podía sentiré más tenso, estaba a solas con su tío, a quien trató de matar años antes, y Rey no estaba ahí con él. Su tío fue por el equipo médico y lo necesario para curarlo, luego se sentó a su lado.

"Estoy sorprendido de que todo esto pasara." Fue lo que Luke dijo simplemente, luego comenzó a inspeccionarle las quemadas del sable de luz en el torso.

Ren al principio no quería responder, no quería hablarle pero Rey habló con Luke antes y Ren asumió que le dijo de alguna forma que él estaba ahí también. Ella no tendría que hacer todo eso pero lo hizo. Él no tenía a dónde ir.

Molesto, Ren contestó "Yo también lo estoy, pensaba al principio que tú eras el que estaba en esa Ala-X en Dantooine. Esperaba matarte pero en tu lugar, la encontré a ella…" las palabras de Ren se suavizaron al final. Miró hacia abajo, Luke le aplicaba ungüento para las quemaduras en el pecho y el brazo. Tomarían tiempo para curarse bien ya que no había facilidades médicas como en la Primera Orden "Tú sabes que no está lista, casi muere…" Ren no pudo ocultar el coraje en sus palabras.

"Sentí su fuerza desvanecerse por un tiempo y me sentí preocupado por fallarle. Antes de mandarle, pensé mucho y reflexioné con la Fuerza. Rey es fuerte, ella no podrá saber mucho pero es astuta. Sentí confianza en sus habilidades, piensa rápido y eso los salvó al final…. Mi mayor miedo era que ella no venciera los retos mentales de la cueva, el Lado Oscuro…"

Ren habló "Viste en sus ojos, rechazó el Lado Oscuro. No voy a llevarla por el mismo camino en el que estoy, le dije que no lo intentaría."

"No vi eso en su mente." Dijo Luje con cuidado.

"Fue cuando se ahogó, cuando intentaba traerla de vuelta…" Ren no quería pensar acerca de eso.

Luke esperó unos momentos antes de responder. "Sé que no es cómodo pero ¿te importa si veo tus memorias?" inquirió el Jedi. Ren sabía que él aceptaría cualquier respuesta.

"Adelante." Luke sabría todo ahora, pero sería por el bien de Ren. Él todavía usaba el lado oscuro pese a su decisión de abandonar a Snoke. ¿Qué le haría?

Luke ahondó en su mente, sus ojos se veían tensos mientras veía los de Ren… y luego se mostraron sorprendidos.

"Tú…" Luke comenzó pero de inmediato pensó mejor qué decir. "Sería mejor que ya no dijera algo, no revelaré tus pensamientos por Rey, ella está muy determinada a no ir al Lado Oscuro."

"No lo hará, sé que no lo hará, ella… ella es todo por lo que lucho ahora." La última oración le salió en un susurró.

"Todos tienen debilidades Ben, hay días donde soy desafiado por la tentación del Lado Oscuro." Luke pausó.

"Ya no soy Ben pero tampoco Kylo Ren." Dijo él con amargura.

La penetrante mirada azul de Luke sostuvo la oscura de Ren. "Cierto, ya no eres una persona pero tampoco eres la otra por completo. No serás capaz de volver al Lado Luminoso, tienes un gran conflicto con él…" comenzó Luke. Ren sentía eso en el fondo y su tío justo se lo confirmó. "Como sea, siento que caminas en un precipicio y cualquier descuido puede hacerte caer de vuelta al Lado Oscuro. La pregunta ahora es ¿podrás balancear la luz y la oscuridad dentro de ti?"

"¿Crees que tenga que equilibrarlas?" Ren no podía creer lo que su tío le decía.

"Será un desafío y hay cosas que necesitas aprender además de seguir usando otras, por ejemplo, el seguir escondiendo tu presencia. Tienes que ser cuidadoso y juicioso en cuanto el saber qué habilidades usarás del Lado Oscuro y las razones para hacerlo. Tienes que serlo o la persona equivocada te hará caer. No sé si eso será suficiente ¿habrá alguien que lo hubiese intentado?" murmuró Luke. "¿Puedes, Ren, balancear la luz y la oscuridad en ti? Cuando sientas miedo o ira o el lado oscuro ¿sentirás empatía, calma y escucharás a tu corazón?"

Ren comenzó a reflexionar. ¿Podría equilibrar los dos lados? Siempre se había sentido en conflicto, roto, teniendo que escoger entre la luz y la oscuridad pero el pensar en balancearlas…

"Ren, tienes un reto a superar casi por el resto de tu vida pero lo digo en serio cuando digo que puedes hacerlo. Sé que mentalmente eres muy fuerte. De verdad creo que puedes hacerlo…" Luke pausó. "¿Quieres conocer al resto?" Luke retiró el equipo médico y la basura.

"¿Quién más está además de Chewie?"

"Dos amigos de Rey, Poe Dameron y Finn." Luke miró intensamente a Ren.

"Los conocí y no fue bajo las mejores circunstancias… Creo que descansaré y pensare aquí…" dijo él pensativo.

"Muy bien, le diré a Rey que estás en el Halcón Milenario." Luke ya había salido hacia la rampa pero Ren sintió que su tío estaba sonriendo cuando dijo el nombre de Rey.

* * *

Rey no le daba créditos a sus ojos ¡Finn estaba ahí! Y BB8 rodaba en círculos alrededor emocionado.

"¡Rey!" gritó él y la abrazó fuertemente. "Luke no nos dijo dónde estabas o a dónde irías, sólo nos dijo que estarías bien ¿qué pasó?"

"¡Finn! Desearía haber estado ahí cuando despertaste pero Leia dijo que tenía que venir aquí. Quería decirte antes… puedo usar la fuerza y con ella fui capaz de escapar… y luego de que fueras vencido, yo tomé el sable de luz y pelee contra Ren..."

"¿Cómo lo venciste? ¡Él ha usado la Fuerza por más tiempo!"

"También la usé; fue más bien una pelea pareja, con él herido; luego el suelo se rompió y entre Chewie y yo te llevamos de vuelta a la nave." Rey comenzaba a sentirse más ansiosa por decirle a Finn y a todos acerca del invitado inesperado.

"Es increíble, cierto, olvidé presentarlos- él es Poe, él me dio mi nombre, es el dueño de BB8." Finn presentó a Poe, quien clamó entonces ser uno de los mejores pilotos en la galaxia. Poe era un poco más alto que Rey y su cabello oscuro se ensortijaba en las puntas. Rey pensó en que muchas mujeres se sentirían atraídas por un hombre como él. Poe le dio un abrazo y una sonrisa encantadora. Rey rió.

Chewie dio un fuerte gruñido y también abrazó a Rey. "También estoy contenta de estar de vuelta…" dijo ella con la cara en su pelaje.

Sintieron que ella tenía algo más que decir. Rey respiró profundo. "Tengo que decirles algunas cosas acerca de mi viaje y por qué no estaba aquí cuando llegaron…"

Finn se sentó y junto a él Pie, ambos ansiosos de saber acerca del tipo de obstáculos que un Jedi en entrenamiento tenía que encarar. Chewie se mantuvo de pie pero comenzó a sentirse descontento. Rey se apartó de su mirada escrutadora.

"Bueno… voy a construir mi propio sable de luz y para ello necesitaba los cristales así que viajé a Dantooine."

Poe murmuró. "Eso es cerca de los límites de la Primera Orden Rey…" Finn comenzó a lucir preocupado.

"Cuando estaba en la cueva apareció Ren detrás de mí, pensó que era Luke porque usé su Ala-X para llegar allá. Terminamos peleando y por ello caí en un lago profundo. No sé nadar así que me estaba ahogando… pero creo que algo lo invadió y salvó mi vida. Realmente la salvó dos veces." Los dos últimos enunciados que Rey dijo se le escaparon. No había alguna forma adecuada para decirles y que todo fuera bien. Poe y Finn saltaron de sus asientos exclamando acerca del peligro en el que estuvo.

"¡Alto, alto!" gritó ella pero ellos estaban muy ocupados reclamándole su poco cuidado por lo que pasó. Afortunadamente Chewie gruñó alto y se calmaron pero no volvieron a sentarse.

"como sea…" Rey sintió sus mejillas enrojecerse y omitió algunos recuerdos de su historia, "Salimos de la cueva y una asesina vino a matar a Ren, luego terminé usando un truco con la Fuerza para hacerlo parecer muerto y así es como ahora está aquí."

Poe y Finn solamente podían mirarse entre ellos y a Rey. Ella quería encogerse y desaparecer, ambos habían sufrido en las manos de Kylo Ren. Chewie emitió un quejido.

Finn habló primero. "¿Estás segura de que está bien Rey? Trató de matarnos, a todos aquí si lo piensas." Poe miraba hacia el cielo con una mueca de preocupación.

"La última acción de Han Solo fue intentar traer a Ren de vuelta. Leia y Luke dicen que todavía hay bondad en él, está muy conflictuado. Estuvimos atrapados juntos en la cueva desde que colapsó el túnel. Pudo matarme en cualquier momento pero en lugar de ello me salvó. Confío en que Ren ha cambiado de perspectiva y que necesitará tiempo para hacerlo." Chewie lucía pensativo.

Finn iba a preguntar algo más cuando Luke entró seguido de R2. "Rey no está mintiendo ni está bajo su control, él ha cambiado un poco. Leí su mente y necesita tiempo para curarse física y mentalmente aquí." Luke respiró profundo, mirando alrededor de la habitación y enfocándose en Finn y Poe. "Él los recuerda y siente remordimiento por lo que hizo. Dicho eso, también les informo que ya casi es hora de cenar. Creo que tú Rey, necesitas descansar de tu viaje. Con estos chicos aquí, movimos tus cosas al Halcón Milenario." Rey vio el significado detrás de sus palabras y asintió. Finn y Poe estaban pasmados.

Ella se dio la vuelta y salió por el pequeño túnel. Luke la tomó del hombro. "Rey, calmaré sus temores. Sé que Ren no vino aquí con malas intenciones."

"Gracias."

"Sé que sabes pero lo remarco, Ren está muy conflictuado. Ha pasado por mucho estos días y su mente está llena. El salvarte también lo salvó… sabes, hay un vínculo entre ustedes, la causa y efecto de salvar la vida de alguien." Parecía que Luke quería decir más.

"Entiendo, gracias por comprender. Estaba preocupada." Admitió Rey.

"La compasión es algo por lo que los Jedi necesitan luchar. Eso es realmente una de las cosas que Ren nunca sacó de su cabeza mientras estaba con Snoke. Él todavía se preocupaba por su familia… y por ti." Luke tomó un respiro. "Le echaremos un vistazo a tu cristal mañana y veremos qué podemos hacer." Apretó su hombro y regresó dentro.

Rey caminó rápido hacia el halcón Milenario.

* * *

El retraso también fue debido a que me salté del 16 al 18 :B, prometo fijarme mejor.

¡Cuídense!


	18. Plans Planes

Ahora sí no tardé tanto porque, como dije en el capítulo anterior, ya había traducido este antes.

No me cansaré de repetir que el original es de **Vesperia02** , yo sólo me encargo de pasarlo al español.

Muchísimas gracias por todos sus comentarios. No voy a dejar este fanfic, sería muy mala onda de mi parte el dejarlo así aun cuando ya está terminado. ¡Ya nos faltan diez capítulos! Qué genial.

Star Wars no es mío.

* * *

Capitulo 18 "Plans" "Planes"

Ren descansaba con los ojos cerrados y con la cabeza en una almohada. Pensaba en cómo balancear ambos lados de la fuerza, tendría que evaluar cada acción con su juicio. Tendría que ser cuidadoso y no inclinarse hacia un lado. De cualquier forma, tenía esperanzas. Obviamente todavía necesitaba esconder su presencia de Snoke o pondría a todos en peligro. Escuchó el seguro de la puerta del Halcón Milenario abrirse y sintió que Rey era la que había entrado. Ella apareció ante él unos momentos después.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" ella preguntó y le inspeccionó los vendajes. Su mirada fue hacia su abdomen donde estaban las cicatrices de semanas antes causadas por la ballesta de Chewbacca.

"Estoy mejor, los medicamentos no son los mejores pero curaré." Respondió "¿Tan corta fue la reunión?"

"Estuvo bien, estaban muy curiosos por saber qué me había pasado…" Rey jaló un banco y se sentó, comenzó a deshacer las ataduras de su cabello.

"Y…" Ren sabía que ella les diría lo que pasó y lo que lo dejó así de herido.

"Estaban muy preocupados por tu estadía aquí, Luke dijo que hablaría con ellos para calmarlos. En este momento están comiendo la cena pero Luke me excusó y dijo que tenía que descansar. Era lo mejor que podía hacer, ellos necesitan absorber el hecho de que estás aquí. Luke es un Jedi así que puede calmar sus miedos."

Ren jaló a Rey a su lado y puso la cabeza de ella en su pecho. Su cálido cabello castaño cayó por su hombro y brazo. Ren se sintió agitado por hacerla sentir así. No había manera para él de arreglar todo de inmediato, él era la causa del malestar de Rey. "Yo te puse en esta situación, pudiste regresar sin mí…"

Los ojos de ella se veían dolidos ante esas palabras. "No, te quiero conmigo… tomará tiempo, Luke puede calmarlos y con el tiempo, tú también lo harás." Ella se removió y respiró profundo, con la punta de sus dedos, delineó su pecho. "Estaremos bien. Mañana empezaré a construir mi sable." Ren sintió que ella todavía estaba preocupada por sus amigos y por él ahí… pero no quería discutirlo.

"¿Tienes idea de cómo será? Va a ser verde oscuro." Dijo él.

"Cuando estaba en Jakku, me tenía que defender con un bastón, y… espero emularlo con este sable. Creo que haré un híbrido, un lado un sable de Luz y si quiero, lo puedo usar como un bastón del otro. "

"Estaré muy ansioso de tener un duelo contigo cuando esté listo, Rey." Él se inclinó y le besó la cabeza. Ella miró hacia arriba y sus miradas se encontraron. Rey sonrió.

"Estoy tan contenta de que salvaras mi vida. Creo que estabas justo en el lugar donde la Fuerza quería que estuvieras para ayudarme… me gusta cómo se siente."

"A mí también. Pese a que había pensado mucho en ti desde nuestro duelo en la nieve, ahora creo que debí de ir allí por mí mismo." Él enrolló un mechón del cabello de ella en sus manos.

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"No podía parar de pensar en ti. Eres tan fuerte y quería vencerte en una pelea justa. Quería que vinieras conmigo, quería ser tu maestro. Tenía muchos deseos que me rehusaba a admitir y desde entonces… sigo pensando en ti seguido y todavía quiero enseñarte, cosas buenas, claro." Ren la abrazó y la besó.

Ella también lo abrazó y lo jaló hacia ella para estar más cerca. Ren se movió a su lado, su pequeño cuerpo cerca del suyo. Sus labios se encontraron con los de él y lo besó. Sus labios estaban hambrientos de él. El corazón de él ardía por ella, sus heridas no eran nada comparadas con las emociones que sentía en ese momento. Suave y firme en sus brazos, ella pertenecía ahí. Ella rompió el beso, sin aliento. "Debemos dormir un poco, ambos no hemos dormido mucho estos días…" él entendió qué quería decir. Ella comenzó a apartarse de sus brazos.

"¿Te quedarías al menos?" Él intentó que su pregunta no se escuchara suplicante y no estaba seguro de haberlo logrado.

"Sí, no hay cuarto para mí. Poe y Finn están en la vivienda de Luke y ellos movieron mis cosas aquí." Ren sabía algunas cosas de Poe debido a la interrogación y quería reír. Ya después sabría si estaba en lo correcto. "¿Por qué sonríes?"

Ren tosió en su mano y trató de deshacer la sonrisa. "Pensaba en ellos y en Chewie. Debe de estar lleno. Hay mucho espacio aquí…"

Rey suspiró "Voy a refrescarme ¡y luego dormiremos!"

* * *

Rey despertó al lado de Ren, su brazo estaba abrazándola por el estómago y su cuerpo curveado con el de ella. La nave estaba oscura y vacía, solamente las luces parpadeantes del sistema del Halcón le daban idea de dónde estaban las cosas. Ren todavía dormía, respiraba profundamente. La noche anterior no podía dormir al principio, estando tan cerca de él pero pronto el peso de todos los días sin dormir la atrapó y cayó dormida.

Ella lo miró, Ren lucía como un niño, relajado y con la boca medio abierta. Rey sonrió, no sabía sí tenía el sueño ligero o no pero definitivamente era más tarde de lo que normalmente despertaba. Intentó con cuidado deshacer el agarre de él y retirar la sábana pero Ren la tomó con fuerza.

Con mirarle la cara le decía lo que necesitaba saber, los ojos de él estaban cerrados pero su boca estaba torcida, intentando reprimir una sonrisa. "Eres increíble."

Él abrió sus ojos despacio. "Esto es increíble, levántate ahora" ella cayó de sobre sus brazos mientras la sostenía cautiva y besó su mejilla. Rey sintió que se sonrojaba y terminó finalmente levantándose para salir de la cabina.

"No estoy segura si están haciendo algo para desayunar pero creo que hay comida a bordo."

"Debería comer aquí por ahora. Creo recordar dónde está todo a menos que lo hayan cambiado." Él comenzó a encaminarse hacia la galera por su desayuno para darle a Rey privacidad.

Ella apagó las luces, se cambió y miró las ropas de repuesto, habían algunas camisetas extra que pertenecieron a Han… era todo lo que Ren podría vestir, aunque él fuera más ancho de hombros que su padre. Ella tomó una negra y la llevó hacia el lounge, Ren ya estaba sentado sin camiseta y comiendo algo de fruta.

"Encontré esto, sé que tu venida aquí fue inesperada. Te va a apretar en los hombros…" dijo ella bajando la voz gradualmente. Ren miró la camiseta, pasó bocado y la miró. Ella asintió y se sentó a su lado.

"Gracias." Dijo él despacio. Rey comenzó a comer algo de fruta, algunas eran más dulces que otras.

"Ren."

"¿Mhmm?" murmuró él mientras comía.

"Estoy aquí para ti… sólo quería que lo supieras." Dijo ella rápido y él la miró.

"Ya lo sé…" dijo él algo molesto entonces entendió el significado de esa palabras y más amable añadió. "Definitivamente me estás ayudando."

La puerta de la escotilla se abrió y Chewbacca apareció momentos después. Rey se mantuvo ocupada en su comida pero Ren y Chewie se miraron. Luego de unos minutos, el wookie miró el desorden en la cama detrás de él y regresó su mirada a Ren, sin camisa y entonces rugió. Rey sintió las mejillas arder. Chewie se sentó al otro lado de Ren y empezó a gruñir y hacer ruidos molesto hacia él.

Ren no decía nada mientras el wookie seguía y seguía. Su cara era una hoja en blanco.

Finalmente Rey tuvo suficiente. "Sí Chewie, dormí aquí a su lado y eso fue todo.

Ren mantuvo su gesto y dijo despacio. "No, no mientas, Chewie está en lo correcto, él sospechó que tú retenías algo de información de cuando salvé tu vida…*" Rey no creía que sus mejillas pudieran estar más rojas. "Rey olvidó la parte donde la besé." Ren la jaló para tenerla más cerca y sus labios comenzaron a curvarse para convertirse en una sonrisa. Rey estaba mortificada.

Chewie rugió y gruñó más a Ren, luego lo golpeó en el hombro con el puño amistosamente. Luego de algunos momentos, los ojos de Ren comenzaron a aguarse y miró al wookie "Chewie… lo siento, lo siento tanto…"

Rey se disculpó y salió para que ellos pudieran hablar. Ren creció con Chewie. Necesitaban tiempo juntos y a solas. Tomó su mochila, algunas otras cosas y salió del Halcón Milenario.

* * *

*Creo que aquí Ren se refiere a que Luke les contó, o al menos a Chewbacca, lo que vio en la mente de Rey y de Ren, obviamente el tío Luke no dio detalles pero el wookie les olfateó las hormonas o qué sé yo xD y por eso es que ya estaba enterado, le preguntaré a la autora para aclararlo porque en un principio no me cuadraba mucho.

En la última parte Ren fue tan Han *O*!Desde lo de la cueva me dieron ganas de traducirlo pero esa parte fue la que me armó de valor para pedir permiso :')

¡Cuídense mucho!

Que la fuerza los/las acompañe.


	19. Tension Tensión

¡Hola! ¿cómo les va?

Olvidar nunca deben que esta es una traducción, el original es de **Vesperia02** a quien no le he escrito... pero seguro que lee sus comentarios xD

Por ahí si ven una falta de ortografía, un dedazo o lo que sea, les pido disculpas, creo que no escribo tan bien como creo.

La otra vez dije que serían dos partes, no sé por qué... a veces me pierdo en lo que pienso :B Pero sí les digo que hay una secuela y ¡AHHHHHHH! ya quiero comenzar a subirla.

Star Wars no es mío.

* * *

Capítulo 19 "Tension" "Tensión"*

Ren se sentía emocionalmente drenado luego de la reunión con Chewie, hablaron acerca del pasado, de mejores tiempos. Chewie habló mucho acerca de Rey; Ren sintió que como ella no tenía figura paterna, el wookie era muy protector con ella. Rey tal vez había crecido sola pero ahora tenía una familia hecha de amigos, quienes la apoyaban y la querían mucho.

Era al menos medio día cuando salieron del Halcón Milenario y se encaminaron hacia la vivienda de Luke. El sol brillaba y la brisa del océano les proveía de frescura para balancear el calor. Poe y Finn estaban cerca de la vivienda, aparentemente estaban practicando tiros en la pequeña área verde. Ren entró en una de las cuevas, era pequeña y parecía estar hueco adentro. Ren contó tres habitaciones separadas por cortinas, no miró a su alrededor por mucho puesto que observó a Rey sentada cerca de una pequeña mesa mientras se figuraba cómo iba a hacer su bastón. Los dos cristales verdes ya estaban cortados y estaban frente a ella, Luke estaba sentado cerca pasándole las herramientas que ella podría necesitar. Ren se sentó al otro lado inspeccionando los cristales.

"Hey…" dijo ella, enfocada.,

"Se ve bien, los cristales ya no están irregulares." Dijo él inspeccionando sus caras.

"Luke ayudó a cortarlos, tenemos algunas herramientas sónicas que pudieron hacerlo. Debo ser capaz de poner todo esto junto en pocas horas… luego podremos probarlo…"

Ren se sentó y estudió a Rey. Comenzaba a pensar en que ese eran realmente sus talentos: volar y las máquinas. Ella estaba tan enfocada que ni él sentado a su lado podría romper su concentración. Notó que Luke lo miró unas pocas veces y luego se sonreía para después darle a Rey las piezas que necesitaría. Ren se sentía algo raro pero ambos lo aceptaban ahí. Poe y Finn entraron pero como el lugar era pequeño y ahora con ellos ahí también, estaba abarrotado así que regresaron a sentarse afuera.

Finalmente en la tarde, estuvo terminado. Como no tuvieron almuerzo a medio día, Chewie y Luke solamente sacaron comida para picar hasta la cena. Rey tomo el nuevo sable terminado y fue hacia afuera y todos dieron un paso hacia atrás. Ella activó un lado, una hoja verde apareció; zumbó como todo sable de luz lo hacía, activó luego el otro lado y la hoja gemela apareció. Rey sonrió triunfante. "¿Estás listo?" le dijo a Ren. Dio unos pasos atrás, su postura cambió… esta era su verdadera arma.

Ren se levantó y caminó hacia ella mientras activaba su sable rojo. Su corazón se aceleró con anticipación, podía sentir a todos estudiándolo. Chewie lanzó un rugido alentador, para Rey por supuesto. Luke observaba a ambos y Ren sintió que era probablemente más que para ver sus técnicas con la espada. Poe y Finn juzgaban sus acciones, y probablemente estaban preocupados. El brazo y pecho de Ren dolían pero la sensación era pequeña comparada con el deseo de enfrentarse a ella. Sentía como si quisiera que aquella espada fuera perfecta para ella, él la ayudó a obtener los cristales después de todo.

Ren inició, las espadas crujieron y zumbaron. Utilizó el dolor de su cuerpo y su tormento emocional para sentir la Fuerza. Era el Lado Oscuro, era la única forma que él sabía para pelear. Hacía mucho que había abandonado el camino de la Luz. Ella podía sentir todo a su alrededor, el viento, el sol, las espadas aumentando sus habilidades. Comenzaron lento al inicio, él no quería forzarla ni a su nueva arma y sentía que ella no quería tensarlo debido a sus heridas, muchos de sus ataques eran hacia el lado derecho de él, pero pronto la urgencia de competir se apoderó de ambos. Ella era muy buena con su bastón de luz, mucho mejor que con una sola espada. Ren perdió la noción del tiempo, estaba enfocado en los movimientos de ella. Danzaron alrededor y se ajustaron a los movimientos del otro.

Luke dio una palmada y todos se les acercaron. Él los miró, y ellos tenían asombro en sus miradas. La camiseta de Ren estaba empapada con sudor al igual que la de Rey. Él dio unos pasos atrás jadeando, el sol casi se ponía, los cielos se oscurecían. Rey lucía sorprendida también pero sus ojos estaban emocionados.

"Increíble" dijo Finn en un susurro luego de que la conmoción se pasó. "¿Aprendiste todo esto en estas semanas Rey?" ella se sonrojó y apagó su arma. Ren también e intentó no sentirse extraño luego de que pasara el duelo.

"Tengamos una cena de celebración hoy, Poe se irá mañana de regreso a la Resistencia. Chewie y yo podemos hacer algunas brochetas con los vegetales que tenemos, chicos ¿pueden encender el fuego?" dijo Luke. El Jedi y el Wookie se fueron. Poe y Finn reunieron algunas provisiones que ya estaban afuera de temprano y encendieron la fogata; ya habían planeado comer bajo las estrellas esa noche, era lógico puesto que había mucha gente. Ren se paró en un punto no tan cercano a donde el fuego pudiera acalorarle, en donde el viento era fuerte como para refrescarle. Rey les supervisó mientras encendían el fuego juntos, entonces se sentó unos metros lejos de él. Él quería sentarse cerca pero entonces Rey tendría que balancearse entre sus amigos y él.

Ya que el fuego estuvo listo, Poe y Finn se sentaron al lado de Rey. Ren no pudo pensar en algo para hablarles así que se mantuvo mirando las llamas.

Poe habló unos minutos después. Ren fue tomado por sorpresa pero recordó que Poe era una persona más social. "Así que… Ren ¿vuelas naves? Rey es muy buena por lo que he oído pero nunca la he visto."

Ren aclaró su garganta. "No puedo decir si soy bueno o que lo disfrute. Solamente es viajar para mí. Rey voló desde Dantooine en el Ala-X luego de que la asesina se fue."

"¿Por qué enviaron a una asesina por ti?" Ren sintió que Poe quería preguntar más pero se contuvo.

"No estoy seguro. Todo lo que ella dijo era que iba a matarme cuando se dio cuenta que no regresaría con Snoke. Nunca antes la había visto. Rey tuvo la brillante idea de fingir mi muerte pero es probable que ellos estén interesados en ella porque la dejaron ir." Eso no se los había dicho a Luke ni a Rey.

Ren se dio cuenta de que todos se tensaron, probablemente por el deseo de proteger a Rey y por el por qué él cambió de bando. Afortunadamente Chewie y Luke regresaron con la comida. Todo se cocinó cerca de las llamas. Fue una buena comida rústica, mejor que las raciones enlatadas que había comido durante algunos días antes.

Luego de que todos terminaran, Luke habló. "Ren ¿quieres enviar un mensaje con Poe cuando se vaya mañana? Tengo un holograma encriptado que puedes enviar."

El dolor se apareció en su pecho pero mantuvo la compostura. Tomó un respiro "Sí, probablemente debería." Luke le dijo dónde encontrarlo y Ren caminó hacia la vivienda para encontrar el holograma. Se vio empezando el mensaje varias veces… no quería decir mucho pero definitivamente no estaba listo para ver a su madre todavía. No quería que ella fuera a ese desolado planeta. Ren luchó con sus emociones. Sintió alguien acercándose y miró hacia arriba para encontrar a Poe entrando a la habitación.

"Hola Ren." Dijo el piloto y se sentó frente a Ren, él asintió en respuesta al saludo de Poe pero detuvo su escritura. "Le puedo dar al General un mensaje verbal si prefieres…" Ren lo miró y vio que la oferta de Poe era genuina.

"No… no será necesario… solamente estoy pensando en qué decir…" Ren se sentía extraño. Poe no debería ser así con él pero aun así él le sonreía.

"Estoy contento de que Rey tuviese impacto sobre ti, ella parece que siempre lo tiene con la gente." Ren de inmediato captó el significado de eso y apretó su mandíbula. Tenía que ser cuidadoso para no darle alguna muestra de sus sentimientos por Rey. Poe solamente sonrió más. "Los he estado observando la mayor parte del día, y con justa razón. Estoy seguro de que tuviste un cambio de _parecer**_ " enfatizó. Poe sonrió mucho al parecer para molestia de Ren.

Ren miró al piloto, manteniendo su gesto y tratando de contener su temperamento. "¿Hay algo más de lo que quieras discutir Poe, además de mi excursión con Rey? Tu amistad con Finn parece desarrollarse bien." Dijo Ren fríamente, también podía jugar el mismo juego con las palabras.

Poe no se inmutó pero comenzó a reír. "¡Relájate! Luke y Rey dicen que debemos confiar en ti y después de verte todo el día, lo haré. Quiero seguir adelante y dejar el pasado atrás. No estaré aquí por mucho así que nuestra hora de hablar es ahora…" respiró profundo. El tono de Poe se volvió más serios, sus ojos mostraron solemnidad "También quiero pedirte cualquier información que puedas darnos y que sea útil a la Resistencia." Ahora era una persona diferente.

Ren lo miró intensamente. Poe era más o menos de la edad de Ren y a pesar de su arrogante y despreocupado comportamiento, Poe estaba verdaderamente comprometido con la Resistencia. "Muy bien, puedo darte información pero tenía diferentes tareas que las de los generales. Originalmente mi misión era encontrar a Luke Skywalker y después a Rey. Asegúrate de darle a mi madre esta información, tiene que ser usada y revisada con cuidado de manera que no se sepa que sigo vivo. La Primera Orden piensa que estoy muerto, escondo mi presencia de ellos." Ren comenzó a anotar alguna información en su holograma. Ren continuó "Siento lo de antes."

Poe asintió, regresó a su tono jovial. "Me alegro de que cambiaras Ren. ¿Puedo decir que estaba sorprendido de que detuvieras mi disparo?"

Ren peleó contra el deseo de sonreír. "Sí, pude notar que realmente lo estabas." Pensó cerca de su primer encuentro y qué tan pretencioso fue Poe pese a que fue hecho prisionero. Ren terminó de escribir la información para Poe y se la dio. "Asegúrate de que no caiga en las manos equivocadas. Destrúyelo si es el caso. Protege el hecho de que estoy aquí lo que también protege a Rey… y a Finn." Añadió.

"Protegeré a _nuestros amigos_ con mi vida. Regresemos y disfrutemos el resto de la tarde con ellos." Poe se levantó y Ren lo siguió afuera.

* * *

*El capitulo esta vez se escribe casi, CASI igual que al español pero nunca olviden que los acentos son muy importantes :')

** Aquí originalmente dice "change of heart" cuya traducción literal sería "cambio de corazón" pero en español no lo decimos así, usamos más bien "cambio de parecer", que si bien aparentemente tiene una connotación similar, es el que más se acerca. También pude usar "cambio de ideas" pero me parecieron mejor las palabras que usé.

Tal vez les resulten un poco molestas o pretenciosas las aclaraciones de este tipo pero me parece que es muy importante hacerlas puesto que el escrito del autor original merece que se le respete la literalidad pero el lenguaje no nos lo permite así que hay cosas que deben de cambiarse, como en algunas expresiones, que si bien no son iguales, son equivalentes pero hay unas que no encajan con otras y se cambian por completo, como en este caso; bien pudo habérseme pasado otra antes pero esta vez me pareció importante decirles.

Cuídense mucho.

¡Nos leemos!


	20. Night Air Aire Nocturno

¡Hola!

Traducción... Original de Vesperia02... con autorización, ya se lo deben de saber pero nunca está de más :D

Aviso: insinuaciones StormPilot.

* * *

Capítulo 20 "Night Air" "Aire Nocturno"

Rey miró en dirección a Ren mientras se iba solo hacia la vivienda. La camiseta se le ajustaba en toda la espalda, se encontró a sí misma disfrutando el mirarlo. Nadie dijo nada cuando se fue y su corazón salió con él, todavía tomaría algo de tiempo para que ellos supieran. Como sea, le gustó el duelo de ese día. Su bastón que a su vez era sable de luz funcionaba tal y como ella quería, la empuñadura le era familiar puesto que era similar al bastón que usaba en Jakku, miró hacia su sable de luz con el orgullo llenando su corazón.

Poe se levantó, le susurró algo a Luke quien asintió y fue hacia la vivienda con Ren. Parte de ella estaba ansiosa, Poe y Ren tenían personalidades diferentes además de que tenían un "pasado" problemático. Finn se movió cerca de ella y se inclinó sobre su hombro.

"Y… dime ¿cómo terminó salvándote? Es realmente bizarro…" inquirió Finn. Ella podía decir que se estaba muriendo por saber.

"Peleamos al principio con nuestros sables de luz, Ren es muy bueno y se nota que ha practicado, es mejor que cuando nos enfrentamos por primera vez en la nieve. Entonces creo que Ren estaba a su setenta o tal vez ochenta por ciento de su capacidad. Me empujó con la Fuerza del suelo y caí en un lago… me desperté después expulsando agua del lago y su sable de luz era lo único que nos iluminaba. Estaba aterrorizada y no sabía por qué… pero él debió de tener algunos pensamientos conflictivos en él y eligió salvarme. Continuamos caminando por los túneles, buscando por cristales y aparentemente había gusanos llamados jumara…"

"Son muy peligrosos. Estudiamos animales mortíferos en la academia." Dijo él con seriedad.

"Bueno, yo no sabía nada de ellos pero Ren les vio la cola y me empujó lejos. También usó un truco con la Fuerza que repele a criaturas no conscientes. Luego de eso dormí y él se quedó vigilando. Entonces encontramos nuestros cristales, matamos algunos kinraths y después salimos de la cueva y la asesina apareció. Básicamente le susurré que confiara en mí, peleamos un poco y entonces usé un truco con la fuerza para hacerlo parecer muerto. Ella se fue luego de eso y lo reviví, y aquí estamos." Rey se estaba perfeccionando en eso de contener sus sonrojos. Sabía que la verdad saldría tarde o temprano pero por ahora sus amigos necesitaban aceptar su presencia.

"¿Y ahora son amigos?"

Rey pausó. "Sí, puedes decirlo así. Cuando salvas la vida de alguien, se forma un lazo. Ren y yo…. Nos salvamos el uno al otro. ¿No dijiste algo así cuando salvaste la vida de Poe?"

Finn estaba sorprendido, entonces asintió y sonrió. "Tienes razón, y él salvó la mía, creo que puedes decirlo así. Ahora ya no estoy en la Primera orden… Poe es un piloto increíble. Ahora realmente estoy interesado en ver quién es mejor, tú o él. Me estoy volviendo una persona, no un número…" Finn entró en detalle acerca de su vida. Rey escuchó y miró a las flamas que morían. Vio que Luke estaba sentado con sus ojos cerrados, más que eso, meditando.

Curiosamente, Poe y Ren regresaron juntos. Poe palmeó la espalda de Ren y caminó para centarse al lado de Finn. Rey se mordió la lengua, se imaginaba cómo se sentiría Ren con ese gesto amistoso, pareció ignorarlo y se sentó a su lado. Puso su mano sobre la de ella y la apretó ligeramente.

Ninguno habló por un rato, Poe comenzó a tararear y gradualmente cantó, las notas eran suaves y bajas al principio, luego la canción tomó notas más altas antes de retroceder a las bajas. Rey estaba sorprendida de que tuviera esa voz. Cantó algo romántico, de amor perdido y de cómo se encontró el amor de nuevo. El fuego se redujo a cenizas cuando terminó. La galaxia se mostraba sobre ellos en el cielo como un listón de estrellas, la luna creciente de ese planeta era la única luz.

"Fue hermoso Poe" dijo ella en un susurro.

"Cuando regrese, traeré otra canción." Prometió Poe.

Ella sintió a Ren inclinarse hacia ella "Dejémolos ser". Ella miró alrededor, y mientras estaban inmersos en la canción de Poe, Chewie y Luke se retiraron. Ella no sabía a lo que Ren se refería pero se levantó y tomó su sale de luz.

Ren les deseó buenas noches en un susurro para sorpresa de Rey. Caminaron y ella volvió su cabeza, sus voces apenas eran audibles por la distancia y por las olas rompiéndose. "'Hmmm?" murmuró Ren.

Estaban acercándose a donde el Halcón Milenario estaba estacionado. "Me pregunto a dónde vamos… el clima es perfecto"

"Lo es, sé que esta isla no tiene muchas playas pero podemos disfrutar el aire nocturno en la cubierta del Halcón." Respondió su profunda voz.

Fueron hacia encima de la nave, la brisa nocturna del mar tocaba con gentileza su piel. Ren descansó sobre su espalda, mirando hacia la galaxia.

"¿Querías dejarlos solos?" preguntó Rey. Ella descansaba a su lado también mirando el cielo.

"Son buenos amigos." Rey sintió que ahí había más pero antes de que pudiera preguntar, Ren continuó. "¿Qué dijo Finn?"

"Hablé con él por poco, estaba sorprendido e interesado en saber qué te hizo salvarme. Le dije que somos amigos." Se le escapó una risa nerviosa.

Ren rodó hacia su costado para mirarla "¿No quisiste decirle?" le dijo para molestarla un poco.

"Quiero que se adapten a tenerte a ti primero. Sé que lo sabrán tarde o temprano… y tú ya le dijiste a Chewbacca sin pena esta mañana." Ella suspiró. No quería que pasara lo mismo que cuando les contó que Ren estaba ahí.

"Poe ya sabe, lo sospechó" dijo Ren pensativo.

"¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo?" Rey estaba incrédula y dejó de mirar las estrellas para mirar a Ren, él también la miraba.

"Es perceptivo. Yo estaba un poco enojado pero hablamos. Tenemos objetivos similares…" Ren pasó sus dedos por los de ella y besó su mano, sonrió. Rey comenzó a notar qué él no sonreía seguido pero que lo hacía con ella. Ella se ladeó y le besó el cuello y las orejas. Rey se movió para estar cerca de él y Ren la envolvió en un abrazo. Él besaba su cuello cuando las palabras la alcanzaron y ella se paralizó. Ren se hizo un poco para atrás para ver qué pasaba.

"Dijiste que tú y Poe tienen objetivos similares…" La cabeza de ella regresó hacia donde estaba el fuego, ya no se veía puesto que ya debía de haberse extinto hasta ese momento. "Por eso te estabas riendo de ellos quedándose juntos con Luke la otra noche." Las mejillas de él las sentía como si estuvieran ardiendo. El corazón de ella se aceleró.

Ren sonrió ampliamente y tosió en su mano. "Debes saber que cuando te interrogué fue cuando comencé a estar impresionado y al pendiente de ti. Realmente me asustaste, nadie más había leído mi mente, excepto Snoke y él no era un maestro gentil. Encontraste mi miedo." Sus ojos se abrieron y miraron intensamente en los de ella.

"Lo recuerdo, de alguna forma fui capaz de hacerlo. No sabía qué pasaba. ¿Te das cuenta de que básicamente eres mi primer maestro?" preguntó Rey.

"No hasta ahora que lo mencionas." Dijo Ren pensativo.

"Y hora lo sigues siendo… eso y más… *" dijo ella con gusto. Ella se movió y tocó su cara, como la primera vez que se besaron. Él recordó, puso su brazo alrededor de ella como respuesta.

"Rey, significas mucho para mí." Él la mantuvo cerca. Ella disfrutaba el sentimiento de cercanía con alguien, ella siempre había estado sola…

* * *

Nota de la autora: "La inspiración de Poe cantando vino de Oscar Isaac cantando la canción de Star Wars para GQ, ¡está en youtube!

Nota de la traductora: Canta divino *O*

*Cambié el sentido puesto que traducido tal cual, sonaba muy repetitivo, más que en otras partes que se me hayan pasado xD

No soy fan del yaoi pero me pasa bien el FinnPoe ¿o PoeFinn? =_=

Cuídense!


End file.
